


Verano 1995

by ainona6



Category: AGONEY HERNANDEZ - Fandom, Boys Love, Operación Triunfo (TV), RAOUL VÁZQUEZ - Fandom, Ragoney
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Homoerotica, M/M, Música, verano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainona6/pseuds/ainona6
Summary: Raoul Vázquez de 18 años deja una vez más la ciudad atrás para pasar el verano en el pequeño pueblo costero de Cataluña con su familia. Aunque ese verano en concreto, el de 1995, dejará una pequeño secreto que solo susurraran las paredes de aquel lugar donde dos jóvenes se encontraron.





	1. 1

Raoul se encontraba tumbado encima del colchón desgastado en el suelo de la habitación de aquella vieja casa. La cálida luz de tarde se colaba por la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar ese agradable olor a mar. La habitación en la que se encontraba el muchacho estaba hecha un desastre, había una cantidad de libros esparcidos por el suelo que algunos ya acumulaban polvo y una pequeña mesita de noche al lado del colchón donde estaban esparcidas diversas botellas de agua y tazas de té. 

El chico rubio se encontraba estirado en el colchón con el pelo desordenado que conservaba aún el sabor a sal marina del chapuzón de la mañana en la playa enfrente de su casa. Estaba leyendo un libro absorto en la paz del momento, donde solo se oía el constante sonido de su ventilador y el de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla del mar. 

Raoul se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de su madre desde la planta baja de la casa diciéndole que bajase, de un salto cerró el libro que estaba entre sus manos lanzándolo a un lado del colchón y rápidamente se reincorporó. Antes de bajar se puso una camiseta de manga corta blanca ya que anteriormente solo llevaba su bañador azul pastel. 

La casa de verano de la familia Vázquez se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo costanero de Catalunya, donde por lo que tenía entendido Raoul fue donde se crio su padre. Era una casa pequeña y bastante vieja, suficiente para que la familia de cuatro pudiese vivir en verano, con una habitación para cada para hermano – aunque en ellas no tuviesen ni una cama en condiciones – y una planta baja donde tenían una pequeña cocina y salón. La casa estaba repleta de fotos familiares y cuadros de su abuelo, que siempre quiso ser pintor. La fachada de la casa estaba pintada con un color azul oscuro que jugaba con los distintos colores de las demás casas cada una de un color distinto. La familia Vázquez García estaba muy unida, sus padres, Manolo y Susana, siempre habían apoyado a sus hijos para cumplir sus sueños, aun sabiendo lo complicado que podrían llegar a ser algunos: Álvaro el hermano mayor de Raoul tenía 24 años y llevaba ya bastante tiempo metido en el mundo del futbol, en cambio, los intereses de Raoul se acercaban más al arte, y tenía pensado empezar Bellas Artes al volver a Barcelona al final de verano. Por así decirlo, esta familia se acercaba mucho a la idealizada calidez del hogar llena de apoyo y amor para todas las personas que entraban por la puerta. 

Al bajar corriendo por las desgastadas escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, pudo oír como su madre, Susana, se encontraba hablando con una chica cuya voz reconoció enseguida. Aitana, su mejor amiga de la infancia, hija de unos viejos conocidos cercanos de sus padres, con la que llevaba ya una amistad inseparable de media vida en la cual ninguno de los dos había encontrado nunca nadie que los entendiera como lo hacían ellos. Se encontraba en el estrecho salón de aquella casa, con su pelo castaño liso, largo y con flequillo, con su pantalón corto y su camiseta de tirantes por la cual se podía ver el bañador que llevaba debajo y su piel ya morena por haber pasado unas cuantas horas en la playa. Cuando los ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron en Raoul, este pudo observar como su sonrisa se agrandó, llegando a enseñar sus perfectos dientes blancos. Al verle dio un par de saltitos emocionada hasta que lo alcanzó para abrazarle. 

\- ¡Raoul, vámonos a dar una vuelta en bicicleta que hace una tarde maravillosa! - Dijo Aitana animada cogiendo de la mano a Raoul para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa. Salieron por el pequeño portal que daba al césped y seguidamente una de las calles del pueblo. Aitana cogió su bicicleta que estaba en el suelo por haberla dejado así antes de entrar. Raoul que se había dejado llevar por la chica sobreponiendo la pereza que le daba salir en ese momento, colocó como pudo su pelo rubio para parecer un poco más decente y cogió su transporte, que se apoya en la pared de la casa, así, los dos amigos se alejaron de la morada. 

La tarde era tranquila y con el viento en la cara y el sonido del mar se hizo el momento perfecto, que hizo recordar al chico lo mucho que le gustaban esos instantes, aunque echara de menos la ciudad. Recorrieron el pueblecillo – que al ser tan pequeño no tardaron mucho – hasta llegar a la pequeña heladería-bar del lugar. El edificio, discretamente modernista, constaba de una terraza con vistas a la mar repleta de mesas de madera, dentro del recinto había más mesas con clientes y la barra de bar con un electrodoméstico para los helados de todos los sabores, aunque a Raoul, como básico que es él, solo le interesaba su querido helado de chocolate, que no dudaba ni lo haría nunca que, en ese cuchitril de bar, escondido en un rincón de Catalunya alejado de grandes marcas se encontraba el mejor helado de chocolate del mundo. Raoul estaba tan enamorado de ese helado que se consolaba a sí mismo el estar alejado de sus amigos y de la ciudad en verano, con tal de poder volver a comer ese perfecto y maravilloso manjar. 

Al llegar dejaron sus dos bicicletas enfrente apoyadas en el aparcamiento de metal diseñado para ellas y se dirigieron al local. 

-Mira, hoy Vicente me ha llamado al teléfono de casa para decirme que piensa mucho en mí, mira, que ganas de volver a la ciudad para verle- Raoul escuchaba a su amiga hablar de su novio, fijándose en el brillo que apareció en sus ojos al nombrar al chaval. - Jope, es que lo echo mucho de menos- Dijo acabando la frase con un pequeño puchero. 

-Tranquila amiga, lo veras en septiembre y si sigue el ritmo de llamada por día cuando os reencontreis sentirás que no ha pasado el tiempo- Pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amiga formando un pequeño abrazo antes de entrar al bar- Me alegro de verte tan enamorada y de un chico que te trata tan bien. 

-Gracias amigo- Dijo Aitana volviendo a nacer una sonrisa en sus labios y correspondiendo el abrazo de Raoul. Los amigos se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza, la más cerca que tenían de las vistas, debajo de una sombrilla que les protegía del caliente sol de verano. - Menos mal que te tengo a ti en este pueblo porque vamos yo sola me muero- suspiró descansando su cabeza en la mano antes de volver a hablar a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisita- ¿Y tú como estas con ese chico misterioso? que, por cierto, espero que algún día me cuentes quien es porque con esta intriga nadie puede vivir. 

-Aitana, ya te dije que no es nadie, que simplemente un chaval que conocí en una fiesta y nos dimos cuatro besos, pero no me interesa nada más con ese chico, aparte de que es un poquito niñato y ya me tiene harto- Dijo el rubio apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y mirando alrededor a los demás clientes que se encontraban en la heladería. En ese momento tan solo se encontraban en la terraza tres mesas ocupas, una por ellos, otra por una pareja de ancianos que tomaban un helado y una última mesa en el fondo donde se encontraban dos muchachas rubias hablando y riendo de forma exagerada- y menos mal que no hay mucha gente aquí Aitana, pero recuerda que sobre esto tienes que hablar más flojo, ya sabes lo cerrados de mente que son en este pueblo e ir diciendo a gritos que los Vázquez tienen un hijo maricón les podría causar muchos problemas a mis padres - Aitana rodo los ojos del aburrimiento que le causaba esa idea, aunque al chico no le faltaba razón. A mediados de los años noventa y en un pueblecito de España no podían esperar muchas mentes abiertas con esos temas, sin olvidar que la mayoría de habitantes eran personas mayores que no habían salido del lugar en su vida. 

-Que se acostumbren coño, ya va siendo hora de que la gente entienda que las lesbianas, los gays y los bisexuales existen, ¿no? Y que sus relaciones son iguales a las de los heteros-Ante esa idea paró su discurso un momento- bueno, en realidad son mejores- acabó sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. 

-Si, pero tampoco puedes esperar que lo entiendan de un día para otro, lo de la empatía y el razonamiento a los humanos nunca nos ha ido demasiado bien. -Aitana soltó una pequeña risita por el comentario de su amigo y este se giró para pedir un helado al camarero que de tanto observar cómo se tragaban los ancianos los helados que habían comprado, se le había hecho la boca agua y no podía esperar más. Después de oír al chico, el empleado se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Raoul y Aitana y en ese momento, Raoul se fijó en él y no entendió como no se había visto antes ya que ante él se encontraba uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto nunca. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, una camiseta sencilla blanca, con el logo del local en el pecho izquierdo y unos pantalones negros. El chico tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y corto, que en el final de su tupé se podían observar unos rizos recién salidos. Sus cejas eran grandes y enmarcaban la mirada que hizo hipnotizar a Raoul desde ese mismo instante, tenía un poco barba de unos días que se notaba cuidada, en ese momento Raoul pudo jurar que tenía, sin duda, el rostro más simétrico que había visto en su vida, tanto que casi le irritaba (casi). El chaval se paró enfrente de su mesa, sacando la libretilla para apuntar su pedido, el chico también se fijó en sus manos, grandes y robustas, un poco más grandes que las del rubio y que tenían una forma estilizada, elegante y -según Raoul- perfecta. 

\- ¿Qué desean? - Preguntó con un acento que Raoul (aparte de encontrar extremadamente sexy) dedujo que debía ser canario, aunque nunca había conocido a nadie de esa zona y no estaba muy seguro. 

-Yo quiero un batido de fresa, por favor -dijo Aitana con una sonrisa y colocándose el largo pelo liso a un lado dejándolo caer por su hombro. Raoul tardó en reaccionar, aún perdido en su cabeza por el posible lugar de pertenencia de ese chico (y en su atractivo), que no parecía mucho más mayor que ellos, debía rondar los 19 años. El chico se giró hacia Raoul conectando sus miradas y perdiéndose este un poco en la del moreno, el chico tenía un debate interno sobre si el moreno de piel tostada era más sexy que adorable o al revés. 

-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate - paró un momento al ver al camarero sonreír ya que el mismo sabía que su cara estaba tomando ese color rojizo que tanto le caracterizaba, tragó saliva – por favor. - El camarero asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue dentro del local a preparar sus pedidos. En el momento que lo perdió de vista pudo oír a su amiga riéndose a carcajada limpia. 

-Raoul estás rojísimo- dijo entre risas, el catalán ante eso solo pudo tapar su cara entre sus manos vergonzoso- chico tranquilo que yo también he notado que está buenísimo. Oye ¿tú lo habías visto alguna vez por aquí? Porque yo no, y mira que hace años que veraneo en el pueblecillo este- Dijo Aitana después del ataque de risa, tranquilizándose un poco. 

-No- concluyó Raoul intentando volver a su estado de color natural- yo digo que es de canarias, por el acento, vamos o eso creo, tampoco es que me importe- Su amiga le miró sonriente y con una mirada cómplice; esas miradas de mejores amigos que sirven para entenderlo todo. Raoul rodó los ojos para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto, para que su amiga dejara atrás el tema, aunque eso solo sirvió para que la chica del flequillo agrandara la sonrisa. 

El moreno volvió con los pedidos de los chicos dejándolos en la mesa murmurando un pequeño "aquí tienes" y "muchas gracias". A Raoul le brillaron los ojos al tener su queridísimo helado de chocolate enfrente, antes de meter la cuchara dentro de la copa miro hacia arriba conectando sin querer su mirada con la del camarero, que este le sonreía amablemente antes de asentir e irse dentro del local a trabajar, y ante eso, Raoul volvía a rojo y Aitana descojonándose mientras se bebía a sorbitos su batido.


	2. 2

El chico rubio se encontraba enfrente del bar-cuchitril del pueblo probablemente más pequeño y aburrido del mundo, que no llegaba a los mil habitantes excepto en verano, cuando llegaban al pueblo unos cuantos guiris para tomar el sol en la playa y las familias de ciudad a veranear. Raoul aseguraba que el encanto del pueblo estaba en su sencillez y en la playa que por suerte conservaba su belleza natural, sin edificaciones exageradamente cerca, que junto al cuidado y limpieza que tenían los pueblerinos, convertían esa playa en un paraíso escondido. En unas semanas empezarían las fiestas y con ello, las esperadas verbenas, que, sin duda, eran las mejores de la zona. Todos los jóvenes cercanos al lugar bajaban a celebrar el verano en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, donde solían poner un escenario e invitar unos cuantos artistas locales para animar el ambiente. 

En el pueblo solo había dos restaurantes, no muy elegantes, pero con comida casera buenísima que se encontraban en la placita, cuando el sol caía la gente se duchaba quitando el sudor del calor del día o la sal del mar para reencontrarse con sus amigos y familiares a cenar. Así se salvaba el sentimiento de soledad que invadía al pueblo durante el día al hacer tanto calor que los habitantes preferían sufrirlo en sus casas y con un ventilador cerca. En esa misma plaza, se encontraba un bar llamado "Antic" donde se encontraban todas las personas mayores que residían en el lugar, solían jugar a juegos de cartas o a parchís y siempre estaba lleno cargando el lugar de risas. 

Pero ese bar no le importaba a Raoul, que se encontraba encima de su bici, parado y apoyando en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, mirando el bar-heladería con fachada modernista durante ya un buen cuarto de hora. Y es que, ni el mismo entendía, como por cuarta vez en una semana había podido acabar enfrente de esa heladería replanteándose si ese sería el día en el que le hablaría - sin hacer el ridículo - al camarero moreno de cara simétrica y pelo rizado que había ocupado su mente más horas de las que le gustaría admitir. Al chico rubio nunca se le había dado muy bien hablar, ni comunicarse en sí, era extremadamente tímido cuando se trataba de socializar -además de torpe- y por eso se solía refugiar en libros que desde niño se habían convertido en su escape preferido del mundo real, hundiéndose en la palabrería desgastada y los sentimientos contradictorios de los protagonistas de esas historias. 

La brisa del mar hacía que su flequillo rubio se moviese de un lado a otro, hecho que ni el mismo percibía al estar totalmente absorbido por sus pensamientos: que hacía allí, otra vez. Las cuatro anteriores veces había conseguido entablar unas cuantas conversaciones banales, como un pequeño "buenos días" seguido de una sonrisa y unas cuantas miradas. Por su cabeza no paraba de venir la idea de que el chico se estaba dando cuenta de su encoñamiento, porque ya le sonreía de esa forma "mira a quien tenemos por aquí el chaval que viene cada día y medio a pedirme el helado de siempre, ponerse rojo como un tomate y largarse tropezando con casi todo lo que sea posible tropezarse". La lucha interna que tenía el chaval de 18 años se solventó en un segundo de valentía, bajando definitivamente de su bici para entrar al local. Después de conseguir dar dos pasos firmes, se cohibió en si mismo comenzando a andar más despacio, viendo como sus inseguridades crecían y le hacían una bola de contradicciones y nervios. Entró en el establecimiento, en el solo se encontraba una familia con dos hijos y, en la terraza, las dos jóvenes rubias de siempre, que otra vez, gritaban y reían escandalosamente. Se paró enfrente del escaparate donde se encontraban los helados, moviendo las manos de forma intranquila esperando que apareciese el camarero/persona más bonita del mundo. Después de unos minutos lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina del lugar. Llevaba el pelo más rizado que nunca, aunque parecía que el menos se lo había intentado peinar un poco, igual que su barba, la cual Raoul creyó que se la habría afeitado hace relativamente poco, por la mañana quizá. Se fue acercando a Raoul conforme crecía la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno, hasta que se encontró definitivamente enfrente de él, separados por el electrodoméstico. Raoul, intentando parecer algo más normal y menos torpe, se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa con la intención de aparentar la tranquilidad -que no tenía- aun así, pudo apreciar la sonrisa un poco más ancha del guapo camarero y sin querer, las manos de Raoul se permitieron calmarse y dejar el movimiento ansioso para otra ocasión. 

-¿Te pongo lo mismo de siempre? - Dijo el camarero con su acento que derritió un poco al catalán. 

-Sí, por favor- Bien, pensó Raoul, cinco minutos dentro y todavía no me he puesto rojo, ni he tartamudeado, ni he tropezado, se puede considerar una victoria. El chico le sonrió, cogiendo una tarrina donde metería el increíble helado de chocolate que hacían en ese lugar. Al acabar, (poniendo un poquito más de la cuenta sin que nadie lo viera) le pasó el helado al rubio y este sonrió con muchas ganas. 

– Gracias, eh... – Antes de comer la primera cucharada, el catalán respiró hondo y con mucha valentía por fin le preguntó- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Parecía imposible que una pregunta tan sencilla le hubiese costado tanto ejecutar, pero lo había hecho y sin tartamudear – Porque ya llevo un par de días viniendo y, no sé, así te llamo de otra forma que no sea camarero y pues eso, solo si quieres tampoco es que me lo tengas que decir si no quieres, ¿Sabes? - Dijo atropelladamente, dándose cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta el momento para no hacer el ridículo se fue por la borda en ese instante. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo y llamándose idiota en sus adentros cuando oyó, por primera vez la risa del chico de enfrente. Y menos mal que se rio porque Raoul no se hubiese extrañado de que le pegase una hostia en el momento, pero no lo hizo y se rio. Una risa flojita, tapándose con la mano un poco la boca para no parecer tan descarado, el catalán pensó que probablemente era la risa sutil más bonita que había oído nunca y que esperaba que en un futuro (no muy lejano) lo pudiese ver y oír reír a carcajadas, sin que se tapara la boca, ya que, en ese momento fantaseó en que la imagen del canario riendo a carcajadas debía ser lo más cercano a ver la perfección. 

-Me llamo Agoney, encantado- Dijo aun entre risas pequeñitas y pasando su mano libre por encima del electrodoméstico para dársela al rubio, que intentaba memorizar ese nombre que nunca había oído pero que le pareció uno de los más bonitos del mundo. 

-Yo Raoul, el placer es mío- dijo entrelazando sus manos con las del moreno, y extrañándose en lo suaves que eran sus manos, aunque parecieran rugosas y firmes aguardaban la mano del rubio con extremada delicadeza. 

-¿Vives en este pueblo?- Raoul se sorprendió por la pregunta, al no esperar que la conversación siguiese en adelante. 

-No, solo vengo con mis padres y mi hermano en verano. ¿Tú? 

-Que va, soy de Tenerife- lo sabía, pensó Raoul – solo he venido aquí este verano para descansar y ganar un poco de dinero, y en este pubecillo tan bonito he encontrado la paz que necesitaba. 

-Es un pueblo muy tranquilo, si – Raoul no sabía muy bien a que se refería Agoney con "encontrar paz" pero no quería preguntar por si acaso le molestaba y al mismo tiempo quería seguir con la pequeña conversación que habían conseguido entablar. El moreno rio un poquito ante el comentario del chico. 

-Y también hay playa, preciosa, además. 

-Es mi lugar favorito- Contestó Raoul ya empezando a devorar su helado ante la mirada del camarero. 

-Deberíamos ir juntos algún día- Y allí estaba, Raoul atragantándose con el maldito helado, que casi se le cae al suelo por el inesperado comentario, rojo como un tomate y tosiendo descaradamente acogiendo la mirada de todas las personas que se encontraban allí. En su cabeza solo se oía un: madremíamadremíamadremía, aydiosaydiosaydios, quehagoquehagoquehago. Sin saber muy bien cómo, cogió aire para intentar volver a la normalidad, esperando que su cuerpo no le jugara una mala pasada y el tono rojizo que se le había puesto en la cara no se notara mucho. 

-Sí vale, vale, claro, por mi genial, eh, eh, nos vemos mañana y lo hablamos, o esta tarde, como quieras. - Estaba nervioso, y se notaba, claro que se notaba, pero se tranquilizó al recibir una sonrisa por parte de Agoney. 

-Esta tarde estaré tocando con unos amigos en la plaza, si nos vemos lo hablamos y eso, ¿vale? 

-Si, si, si – Sin querer su sonrisa se agrandó muchísimo y antes de irse, despidiéndose con un pequeño "Hasta luego Agoney", feliz de haber podido usar ese nombre por primera vez, se giró para volver a ver al chico, que se encontraba limpiando la barra del bar con lo que pudo adivinar que era una sonrisita. 

 

… 

 

Aitana se encontraba en el sofá de su casa, escuchado la radio mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno, tenía pensado empezar Bellas Artes junto a Raoul cunado acabase el verano. Su sueño en ese momento era poder llegar a exponer sus dibujos en una galería. Estaba completamente sumergida en su mundo y Vicente, cuando oyó un grito que la llamaba desde fuera, se levantó viendo como segundos después Raoul estaba entrando en su salón. 

\- ¡Aitana!- gritó el chico mientras su respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad, quitando el sudor de su frente - ¡Agoney! - Aquí ya se perdió; sabía que su mejor amigo era extraño y hacía cosas raras, por eso no se sorprendió ante todo lo anterior, pero eso la había dejado desconcertada. Su cara era de tal confusión que Raoul supo que no se estaba explicando muy bien – Se llama Agoney, Aitana, se llama Agoney. 

\- ¿Quién? - Ella seguía con su cara de no estar entendiendo nada y a Raoul, que seguía con la respiración acelerada por que al estar tan emocionado después de la charla con el canario había cogido la bici y no se daba cuenta de a la velocidad que iba ni lo cansado que estaba en realidad. 

-El camarero, coño, el camarero- dijo Raoul por fin. 

Aitana esbozó una sonrisa demasiado grande para Raoul 

-Aaah, el camarero guaperas, que "no te gusta tanto" te tiene viniendo corriendo para decirme que se llama Agonías. - dijo cruzando los brazos con una ceja alzada. Raoul sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su amiga y que, cuando hacía ese gesto facial levantando la ceja izquierda, ella ya lo sabía todo por más que se forzara en negar lo obvio. 

-Agonías no, Aitana, Agoney.- Sonrió al recordar al chico- Me ha dicho que esta noche toca con unos amigos en el concierto que hacen en la plaza y que a ver si nos vemos allí.- Pausó un segundo para coger aire después de decir todo eso casi sin respirar- Ven conmigo Aitana, por favor- Aitana rodó los ojos al ya esperarse que le preguntara eso- por favor por favor por favor por favor. 

-Pero no prefieres estar solo tú con él - Raoul la miró con incredulidad ya que los dos sabían que si el chico estaba nervioso necesitaba un apoyo, que siempre había sido Aitana. 

-Necesito que si estoy haciendo mucho el ridículo me lo digas Y bueno si ves que todo está yendo bien pues te vas, por favor por favor por favor- Raoul había cogido del brazo a la chica y estaba dando saltitos mientras hacía un puchero. 

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Pero amigo, que sepas que si pienso que está yendo en popa y a toda vela me voy a marchar dejándote ante el peligro que lo sepas – Raoul sonrió a su amiga para después abrazarla con fuerza y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Bueno, bueno, basta de tanto cariño ¡Por dios! - Raoul se alejó y aunque Aitana quisiese parecer molesta, en su cara se podía ver una pequeña sonrisita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, voy a intentar subir un (1) capitulo por semana :))


	3. 3

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Ya te vale de colocarte el pelo! Aun llegaremos tarde por tu culpa y yo ni siquiera quería venir. - Aitana rodó los ojos por décima vez durante la última media hora que había estado esperando a su amigo.

El rubio estaba frente el espejo, planchando con las manos la camisa blanca que ya se había puesto para ir al concierto. Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto y probablemente nunca admitiría en voz alta que se había pasado la mañana entera para decirdir la ropa que se iba a poner, aunque fuera una simple camisa con los últimos botones un tanto abiertos y unos pantalones vaqueros azul claros que se agarraban a su cintura mediante un simple cinturón, sin olvidar sus queridas converse, que aunque las cuidase estas ya estaban bastante desgastadas por la cantidad de historias vividas, ya que, hacía un par de años que le acompañaban. Raoul, harto de oír las quejas de Aitana y después de repeinarse unas cuantas veces más su cabellera dorada, decidió salir del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy Aitana? Yo creo que bien, ¿crees que debería ponerme otra camiseta o algo?

-Raoul, estas guapísimo, como siempre, te podrías poner un saco de patatas y seguirías estando igual de guapo. Por dios, ¿podemos salir ya?

-Tampoco exageres mujer.

-Te recuerdo que sales bien en la foto del DNI, pesado- Aitana rodo los ojos cunado Raoul sonrió y sus ojos color caramelo se pusieron "chinitos". Aitana llevaba un vestido blanco y largo que le ayudaba a desprender esa elegancia natural que la hacía aún más guapa. No iba maquillada, pocas veces se maquillaba en verano, no porque no le gustara sino más bien porque el sudor causado por los 30º grados le haría la cara un destre al cabo de unas horas y prefería no malgastar el _rímel_. Raoul se giró una vez más al espejo y Aitana con un fuerte desespero por no quedarse ni un minuto más allí, cogió del brazo al rubio sabiendo que si no actuaba rápido podía pasarse media hora más mirándose y llegarían realmente tarde al concierto. Con varios bufidos por parte de Raoul los dos salieron de la casa despidiéndose brevemente de los padres del chico, y empezaron su ruta hasta la plaza del pueblo.

Decidieron andar hasta allí, que tan solo se encontraba tres calles más abajo y así disfrutaban de un breve paseo con vistas a la puesta de sol.

-Aitana. - La nombrada se giró, apartando su vista del sol que se escondía bajo el mar para observar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? -Raoul lo preguntó mirándose los pies, y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior. Le caía un mechón del flequillo que le rozándole levemente la frente y Aitana pudo adivinar que en su cabeza se debía estar forjando un rudo debate ante la inocente pregunta de alguien quien no ha experimentado mucho en el amor.

-Pues a otra cosa mariposa- Raoul levantó la mirada ante el espontaneo comentario (que obviamente no se esperaba) para observar a su amiga, sonriente como siempre y mirándole de forma tierna.- Raoul, si no le gustas no podrás hacer nada, pero tampoco te comas mucho la cabeza con eso ahora que tampoco lo conoces tanto. Al final solo puedes dejar que el tiempo haga lo que deba hacer, pero pon un poquito de tu parte, ¿vale? Solo deja que pase esta noche y ya veremos lo que hacemos mañana.

La quería muchísimo, Raoul quería muchísimo a Aitana, porque le decía las cosas como debía, siendo directa, pero dejando que se reconfortase en algo, dejando que tuviera esperanza y su cabeza pudiese descansar del torbellino de contradicciones y conclusiones mal dadas. Le sonrió sabiendo que lo entendería como un: gracias por estas aquí hoy aunque no quisieras venir, porque ellos se hablaban sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

…

La noche había caído y con ella las farolas del pueblo se encendían poco a poco, la plaza rebozaba de personas medianamente elegantes y recién duchadas - porque ningún pueblerino en su sano juicio se perdería de las pocas actividades que se hacían en el pueblo- ocupando las masas que los dos restaurantes de la plaza habían sacado para que las familias pudiesen comer mientras oían el concierto. Distanciada de un par de metros del final de las mesas y debajo de una farola, se encontraba una pequeña plataforma con una guitarra acústica, un piano y tres pies de micros. En las casas que rodeaban la plaza habían encendido lucecitas que colgaban de los balcones dando más luz y ambiente al lugar.

Raoul y Aitana se sentaron en una mesa bastante cerca del escenario, pero el rubio tenía más metido en la cabeza el miedo a que no le hicieran caso al cantante, porque todo el mundo podía estar de acuerdo en que una plaza con decenas de familias cenando no era el lugar idílico para celebrar un concierto. Pero su mente se calló cuando apareció el castaño, de detrás de unas casas, vestido con unos pantalones blancos anchos y una camisa de rayas, peinado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se agrandó -si era posible- cuando vio a la pareja de amigos sentada en la mesa. Unos segundos después el rubio se fijó en que no iba solo, lo acompañaba un chico y una chica cogidos de la mano. Los tres juntos subieron a la pequeña tarima y sin decir nada se prepararon para cantar. Raoul se puso nervioso cuando vio que el ruido de fondo no disminuía.

-Buenas noches- Habló el canario a través del micro haciendo que su acento resonase por todas las paredes del pueblo- Somos Alfred, Amaia y Agoney - Señalo a las dos personas que le acompañaban y ellos saludaron cuando fueron nombrados – Y les vamos a acompañar esta noche, esperamos que disfruten el concierto.

Los primeros acordes de piano sonaron y poco a poco Agoney se fue acercando al micrófono antes de coger aire y empezar a cantar.

 

"J _e suis venu te dire que je m'en vais_  
_Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer"_

De pronto se hizo el silencio, exactamente después del primer vibrato, todo el mundo calló. Agoney había cerrado la boca a un pueblo entero para que lo escucharan. Esa canción en francés que Raoul no había oído nunca era cantada por la voz dulce de Agoney, consiguiendo que el catalán apagara su cerebro y que solo se pudiera fijar en como las palabras cantadas fluyeran en el aire de una forma tan elegante.

 

_"Ouais je suis au regret_  
_D'te dire que je m'en vais"_

Su voz era preciosa y suave, de alguna forma Raoul sentía que le estaba acariciando lentamente, dejando atrás todo ese nerviosismo que siempre le acompañaba y se permitió relajarse, tanto que incluso cerro los ojos sin querer en algún momento de la canción.

De vez en cuanto los ojos de Agoney se fijaban en Raoul y este intentó mantener el contacto visual, fantaseando de alguna forma que esa canción de la que no entendía ni una palabra era cantada para él.

El canario iba jugando con la respiración entre versos y en el momento en el que suspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de cantar:

" _Oui je t'aimais,_

_oui mais "_

Raoul supo que de allí no salía, que ese momento se iba a quedar con él más noches de las que esperaba, porque: _madre mía Agoney._

La canción acabó y con ella se encendieron los aplausos del público maravillado por el chico de cara simétrica. No tardó en venir la siguiente, que esta vez compartían los dos chicos acompañados también por la pianista. Raoul reconoció esa canción porque su padre se la solía poner al ser fan número uno de Frank Sinatra: " _The lady is a Tramp"_

…

Después de unas cuantas canciones más el concierto acabo y Raoul se hartó a aplaudir. Habían cantado los tres, alternándose en dúos y solos, y había sido un concierto maravilloso. Los tres jóvenes saludaron y bajaron de la tarima. Aitana, con un rápido movimiento de mano les indicó a los músicos que se acercaran y Agoney no tardó en arrastrar a sus compis hacia la mesa.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Habéis estado estupendos, sois unos artistas – Dijo Aitana sonriente mientras se levantaba a dar dos besos a todos – si queréis podéis sentaros aquí, con nosotros, no creo que haya mesas libres ¿Vais a cenar?

-Buah yo me muero de hambre, muchas gracias – Dijo la chica del piano sentándose en una silla al lado de Aitana – Soy Amaia, encantada.

-Yo Aitana y él Raoul- en ese momento Raoul se levantó a saludar a los recién llegados, dio dos besos a Amaia y la mano a Alfred, murmurando un breve "encantado" a los dos. El momento incomodo vino cuando fue a saludar a Agoney, ya se conocían, pero no tanto como para darse un abrazo, y dos besos no podía porque estaba todo el pueblo allí y seguro que los juzgaban solo por eso, pero darle la mano le parecía muy incómodo y chocarle los cinco aún más. Al final fue Agoney el que se movió, acercándose y cogiéndole de la mano para un breve saludo cordial, que si Raoul no se estaba volviendo loco (que tampoco le extrañaría) le pareció percibir cierta caricia sobre el dorso de su mano.

La cena fue bien, entre risas Amaia y Alfred les contaron que eran pareja y llevaban varios veranos dando conciertillos por toda España, añadiendo la suerte de haber encontrado aquí a Agoney que ya lo conocían de eventos anteriores y que los pudo acompañar esa noche. Amaia y Aitana pronto se hicieron muy amigas, tanto que la chica del flequillo ya llevaba un buen rato explicándole su historia de amor con Vicente con pelos y señales, Alfred también la escuchaba desde un segundo plano, riendo y asintiendo según el relato avanzaba.

-Raoul- lo llamo Agoney. El rubio enseguida dejó de prestar atención a su amiga (ya que esa historia ya la había oído demasiadas veces) para brindársela al canario- Dijimos de ir un día a la playa ¿te acuerdas?

-Si. Si, si claro que me acuerdo – El moreno sonrió y por inercia lo hizo Raoul, este respiró antes de volver a hablar, intentando vencer a su timidez e inseguridad- ¿Quieres ir mañana?

Raoul era un chico medianamente seguro y con suficiente autoestima para no tener miedo de hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero de una forma u otra el chaval con acento canario de ojos profundos y cara simétrica lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, tanto que se pensaba demasiadas veces todo lo que le tenía que decir y como lo tenía que decir.

La conversación entre ellos iba muy bien, tanto que Raoul ya se planteaba como iba a ser el día siguiente junto al moreno, porque ir con él a solas a playa sería una aventura que estaba muy dispuesto a superar.

\- ¿Dónde vais mañana? - Dijo Alfred con un tono de voz más elevado que ellos y haciendo que las dos muchachas dejaran su conversación que, entre chistes por parte de ambas, ya había llegado a cierto nivel de absurdez.

-A la playa - Respondió Agoney, rápido y seco, antes de girarse hacia el rubio- ¿Por la tarde?

-Vale.

-¿Podemos venir?- dijo Alfred rápidamente, inclinándose hacia adelante mirando entusiasmado a Agoney - Mañana es nuestro día libre y estaría guay ir a la playa, ¿A que si Amaia?

-Buah sí que guay, si si si. Que chulo, la playa de aquí es preciosa ¿Tu vienes Aitana?

Raoul llevaba desde que la conversación se había desencaminado del plan inicial suplicándole con la mirada a Aitana para que parase lo que estaba pasando. Ella solo lo miró elevando su ceja izquierda y con una sonrisa socarrona – _Estoy perdido_ , pensó Raoul.

-Claro- Respondió Aitana mirando aun a Raoul- ¿Quedamos a las cinco?

Raoul rodó los ojos y miró a Agoney, que estaba con una sonrisita super bonita en la cara mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros de escenario hacer planes locos sobre el día de mañana. Al fin y al cabo, pasarían juntos la tarde.

-Mejor a las cinco y media, que yo salgo del trabajo a esa hora. - Le respondió el moreno a Aitana.

-Vale, pues perfecto, que guay jope. - Concluyó Alfred.

 

…

 

La cena había acabado y la plaza se estaba vaciando. Tan solo quedaban unas cuantas personas que hablaban alto y se movían con demasiado entusiasmo mientras explicaban alguna anécdota, levantándose de la silla para enfatizar los puntos más graciosos de la historia. Aitana se había ido a casa después de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, argumentando que estaba cansada y que ya se verían al día siguiente. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñándole el ojo a Raoul, la chica del flequillo se marchó del lugar.

Los cuatro que quedaban se despidieron poco después, caminaron todos juntos unas cuantas casas, hasta que la pareja de enamorados se despidió de ellos delante de una pequeña casita con fachada rosada y muchos farolillos que emitían luz anaranjada, que según Alfred le daban un aire único a ese pequeño edificio. Cuando los dos chicos quedaron solos se hizo el silencio, dejando que las olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla y el sonido de sus propios pasos fuera la banda sonora de aquel momento.

-¿Te ha gustado el concierto? - Preguntó Agoney de repente haciendo que Raoul saliera del trance que le había producido tanta calma, que lo tenía con la mente en blanco y relajado.

-Ha sido muy guay- Respondió Raoul sonriendo tímidamente y sin llegar de levantar la vista del suelo, recordando en su cabeza la maravillosa voz del canario.

\- ¿Sí?

-Sí. Me ha gustado mucho la canción en francés.

\- ¿Enserio? - El moreno preguntó eso con una voz ocho tonos más aguda y sonriendo adorablemente. - Pues no sé nada de francés, tenía miedo de cagarla con la pronunciación, pero bueno, me quedo con tu palabra, rubio. Debería cantar más canciones con diferentes idiomas.

-El sueco es un idioma muy bonito, yo te lo recomiendo- Dijo Raoul mirando al muchacho y sonriendo graciosamente.

-O en checo.

La situación era un cuadro, Raoul lo sabía, los dos chicos caminaban exageradamente lento y cerca el uno del otro, mientras hablaban de tonterías, iluminados por la luz de las farolas en esa larga calle que llevaba a la casa del rubio. A Raoul le fascinaba la comodidad en la que se encontraba, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían de nada y antes de esa noche habían hablado unas cuantas pocas veces.

-Yo vivo aquí- Dijo el rubio cuando por fin llegaron. No sabía muy bien como despedirse volviendo a tener el debate interno de si abrazarle o darle la mano, aunque en su cabeza la idea que más vueltas daba era la de comerle los morros allí mismo – Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

-Sí -Agoney se había puesto enfrente suya cambiando su expresión a una más seria y como por arte de magia, de un segundo a otro había pasado de ser adorable a extremadamente sexy. Raoul tragó saliva ante tal imagen. – Nos vemos mañana.

-Si.

Los dos estaban cerca y las miradas habían pasado a estar acompañadas de sonrisas y más de un desvío por parte de ambos a los labios de su acompañante. Agoney se acercó un poco más y Raoul que pudo notar cosquillitas en los dedos de los pies y cierto rubor subiendo hacia sus mejillas. El moreno parecía estar en un trance o en un debate mental de cojones, subiendo y bajando la mirada de los ojos a los labios del rubio.

Hasta que Raoul lo abrazó, la vía rápida para salir de la guerra de miradas que habían empezado los muchachos y que el rubio no sabía muy bien como aguantar, con la cara probablemente roja y rezando mentalmente para que la poca iluminación lo tapara. Los ojos de Agoney eran profundos y el rubio se perdía en ellos con mucha facilidad, de alguna forma el movimiento elegante cuando cerraba y abría los parpados moviendo sus largas pestañas tenía a Raoul hipnotizado. Lo abrazó muy rápidamente (aunque se hubiese quedado diez años más porque el canario olía muy bien, demasiado bien) antes de dedicarle una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo, superando el exagerado nerviosismo que le estaba carcomiendo al espedirse de ese chico.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Raoul entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y encendiendo la luz que daba a la pequeña sala de su hogar. Estaba sonriendo tontamente sin saber exactamente la razón y cuando dio unos cuantos pasos para ir a la concina a beber agua – ya que se le había quedado la garganta seca después de tal escena- se pudo dar cuneta que sus rodillas tambaleaban levemente. Con un suspiro - aquellos suspiros que parece que un ángel acaba de aparecer enfrente suya - subió las escaleras desgastadas de puntillas para no despertar a sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer:)  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo.  
> Agradezco mucho todos los comentaros :))))))


	4. 4

Ese día hacía mucho calor y se notaba en el ambiente de la casa. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero las cortinas que tapaban parte de ellas, ese día estaban completamente inmóviles, hecho que reafirmaba la falta de la brisa marina que se solía colar por ellas. La casa estaba en silencio, aunque los cuatro integrantes de la familia Vázquez estuvieran en ella. Los padres de Raoul se encontraban espachurrados en el sofá de su casa, uno leyendo y la otra escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno verde. Su hermano, Álvaro, llevaba desde las tres de la tarde dando patadas al balón en el patio trasero de la casa, porque, solo se le podía ocurrir a él ponerse a jugar a futbol un día con ese calor a esa hora. Raoul se encontraba en su habitación, tirando encima su colchón, con tan solo unos pantalones de deporte puestos y dibujando, totalmente aislado del mundo. Tenía la radio puesta, con radio se refería a un pequeño artefacto con una antena gigantesca que había podido rescatar del salón de su casa y en ella sonaban unas cuantas canciones del momento que eran acompañadas por el consonante sonido del ventilador. Raoul garabateaba su cuaderno de dibujo, representando pequeños objetos de la misma habitación con extremado detallismo y de diferentes perspectivas. Le gustaba mucho dibujar paisajes y objetos, ya que se maldecía a si mismo por tener tanta dificultad para pintar personas y cuerpos, aunque lo hubiese intentado. El teléfono fijo sonó y su sonido retumbó por todas las paredes de la casa haciendo que un Raoul despeinado diese un pequeño brinco por el susto. Cuando el sonido irritante del teléfono cesó, pudo oír a su hermano cogerlo y tener una pequeña conversación cordial con la persona al otro lado de la línea. 

-¡Raoul! - Le oyó gritar desde el piso de abajo - ¡Es para ti! 

El nombrado con cierta resignación y soplándose el flequillo que le caía por la frente, se levantó del colchón para dirigirse donde se encontraba su hermano. Este estaba con las cejas levantadas mirando expectante a su hermano rubio llegar. 

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó el rubio antes de ponerse el teléfono en la oreja. 

-Una chica - señalo Álvaro, a lo que Raoul solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. 

-¿Sí? - Dijo esperando a ver quién le contestaba. 

-Amiga, ¿Qué tal por el pueblo? - Dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea. 

-¿Mireya? - Le hizo especial ilusión oír el acento de su amiga que hacía ya desde que dejaron la ciudad que no lo escuchaba, con una sonrisa bien ancha prosiguió con la conversación - Pues muy bien, aunque un poco aburrido ¿Tu que tal con tus conciertos y eso? 

-Pues de maravilla chiquillo, yo y Juan Antonio nos estamos recorriendo la península cantando, todo el día pa' arriba y pa' bajo y yo estoy más que feliz. 

-Jope, pues como me alegro de que te vaya tan bien, Juan Antonio con lo majo que es debe ser un gran compañero de viaje. 

-Es un angelito el chaval, más mono. Pero bueno, Por allí todo sigue igual, ¿no? Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos. 

-Sí, Aitana y yo estamos guay y, bueno, hemos conocido gente que también mola mucho. 

-Mira, estoy conociendo a cada personaje que, madre mía, hemos tenido mucha suerte hasta el momento porque todo el mundo es majísimo por aquí, y es que está siendo una experiencia chulísima, menos mal que Juan Antonio me arrastró porque si no, no hubiese hecho nada en todas las vacaciones con mis amigas en el pueblo ese. 

-Oye, oye, no te quejes que a nosotros nos obligan a estar aquí ¿eh? - Dijo Raoul entre pequeñas risas - Tengo muchas ganas de verte, espero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos. 

-Igualmente, a ver, cuéntame quienes son los tuyos. 

-Nada, un chico de las Canarias que está trabajando en un bar del pueblo, y dos amigos suyos que son pareja y cantan. Hemos quedado esta tarde para ir a la playa. 

-Chiquillo vaya vocecilla has puesto, madre mía, incluso sin verte puedo saber qué cara estas poniendo ahora, ¿No será que a ti un canario te ha robado el corazón? - Mireya era como una hechicera que sabía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin él tener que hacer nada, leía sus expresiones con una facilidad que a hasta le asustaba, y eso que solo se conocían desde hacía un año. Pero de alguna forma, la malagueña, sabía leer perfectamente a Raoul, y nunca le tuvo que mentir sobre su sexualidad, – ni ninguna otra cosa - haciendo que no tuviera que aclarar nada, ella lo asumió sin preguntar e hizo sentir cómodo a Raoul desde el minuto uno. Era una persona que le había enganchado desde el primer momento y con la que supo que tendría una amistad increíble, sin olvidar su maravillosa madurez para dar consejos. 

-Que dices Mireya, si solo lo conozco de hace dos días, que dices que dices. 

-Por dios, cariño, disimular no es lo tuyo y estamos hablando por teléfono. 

-Bueno vale, si, de acuerdo. Pero no es nada y tampoco sé si le gusto o no y tampoco es que me haya enamorado ni nada, solo me gusta, un poco. - Podía sentir la sonrisa de su amiga a través del teléfono. 

-Bueno Raoulillo no te estreses, que tienes el verano por delante y con lo guapo y majo que eres seguro que le acabas gustando, y espero que me lo presentes porque te tiene hablando con una vocecilla que, madre mía, pareces Mickey Mouse. 

-Que dices Mireya no es verdad - sonrió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de octavas que había subido en el último tramo de la conversación. 

-Ay, chaval me tengo que ir que Juan Antonio me llama para ensayar. Ya me dirás que tal con el canario ¿Te llamo mañana? 

-Si, claro, perfecto. 

-De acuerdo, dale a Aitana un abrazo de mi parte, guapo, adiós, un besazo. 

-Adiós guapa, un beso, chao. 

Raoul colgó el teléfono, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo para sí mismo al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con su amiga. 

Salió al patio para ver a su hermano que estaba dando toques con la pelota, al verlo, Álvaro paró el balón para invitarle a jugar. 

-Y bueno, quien es esa tal Mireya ¿Alguien especial? 

-Es una amiga muy guay. 

-¿Y nada más? ¿Solo una amiga? 

-Solo una amiga hermano. 

 

Ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos pasándose la pelota, Álvaro ya había conseguido meter gol en unas cuantas ocasiones, al fin y al cabo, eso del futbol no le interesaba demasiado a Raoul. 

-Y ¿No tienes ninguna novia por allí? 

-No. 

-¿Pero no te interesa nadie? 

-Pero vamos a ver. Álvaro, ¿A ti desde cuando te importa mi vida sentimental? 

-Eres mi hermanito y ya tienes los dieciocho ¿No? Yo que se Raoul para saber algo de ti, que te pasas el día en tu habitación leyendo esas cosas. 

-Libros, Álvaro, se llaman libros. 

-Que ya se lo que son, ¿vale? 

-A ver, que no esté con nadie no significa que no me interese nadie. 

 

Desde que la discusión había empezado el balón paró en medio de ambos, Raoul se sentó en el césped del jardín, y Álvaro lo siguió para sentarse al lado. 

 

-¿Sí? Mira renacuajo, si te gusta alguien lucha por ella... 

-A ver Álvaro - Interrumpió a su hermano en la mitad de la frase, quería decirle que no le gustaba una chica, ni ninguna. Quería decirle que nunca le gustaría una chica y que no le diera más vueltas a si tenía novia o si la llegaría a tener nunca. Quería decirle que era el mismo de siempre solo que a él le gustaban los chicos, y un chico en particular. No es que tuviese miedo al rechazo, sabía que su hermano mayor, al que quería muchísimo, lo aceptaría enseguida y lo querría igual que siempre, pero ¿Cómo se decía todo eso? ¿Por dónde empezaba esta conversación que sabía que algún día llegaría? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente le rechazaba y lo dejaba de querer? ¿Porque nunca nadie le había dicho que hacer con todo eso? - A ver... A mí no me gusta una chica - Miró a Álvaro que le observaba confundido, pero de alguna forma, los ojos extremadamente azules de su hermano le hicieron sentir seguro, como acogido y querido. 

-¿Qué me quieres decir? 

-Que... no es una chica lo que me gusta - tragó saliva – me gusta un chico. - Cerró los ojos rápidamente, porque no sabía que esperarse. En su casa nunca habían hablado de homosexualidad, no sabía que opinaba su hermano al respeto y eso le causaba un ligero temblor en las manos, porque ya lo había soltado y no podía negarse, a partir de ahora, a ninguna pregunta. 

-Ah coño, pues haber empezado por ahí. - Raoul abrió los ojos rápidamente, tan solo encontrándose con la misma mirada de antes, ahora un poco menos confusa – oye lo siento si te he hecho sentir incomodo con las preguntas de antes. 

-¿No te importa? 

-Que me va a importar renacuajo, hay que ver. Que estaré metido en el mundo del futbol, pero no estoy ciego para ver que esta sociedad es lo más homófobo que hay y yo no quiero formar parte de ello. Tampoco es que esto te haga muy distinto, solo que no te gustan las chicas, porque no te gustan ¿no? ¿No eres bisexual? 

-No. - Raoul sonrió por saber que tenía a ese pedazo de hermano a su lado y que le acompañaría y le querría siempre. 

-Además, he visto a gente cercana pasarlo mal por no ser aceptado y no quiero que mi hermano pequeño se sienta así. Por lo tanto, no hace falta me ocultes nada, ¿vale? Mírame a los ojos Raoul. No tengas miedo a nada y mucho menos al amor. 

-Gracias. 

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? 

-Por entenderlo. 

-Tu no le tienes que dar las gracias a nadie por entenderlo, porque no hay nada que entender, y al que no le guste, que tristemente van a ser muchas personas, sácalos de tu vida, que no valen la pena. 

-¿Te puedo dar las gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo? 

-Esas si las acepto mira tú – Los dos se sonrieron, y Álvaro paso su brazo por los hombros de Raoul atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo. - Y... 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Ya lo has hecho? - Dijo Álvaro de repente, dejando a un Raoul con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-¿Me estas preguntando lo que creo que me estas preguntando? - Cuestionó el rubio arrastrado una mano hacia su el pecho de una forma para nada dramática. 

-Si bueno, me refiero a follar chiquillo tampoco nos vamos a poner finos ahora. 

-Madre mía, madre mía. - La mano que estaba en el pecho pasó a su frente mientras recogía sus rodillas y miraba a su hermano mayor con la cara completamente roja y los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Bueno vamos a ver, Raoul, que la educación es una mierda y en el cole solo te enseñan un poco de sexo heterosexual y aun así es una mierda porque básicamente te hacen poner un condón a un pimiento y... ¿Tú sabes poner condones? 

-Madre mía Álvaro. 

-Oye chico que esto es algo natural y no pasa nada si lo hablamos así entre hermanos, además que quiero saber si el renacuajo de mi hermano está informado de esto, porque cambia mucho y no quiero que te hagan daño o que hagas daño, por eso es muy importante que te informes y que hables mucho con ese chico antes de hacer nada ¿vale? Yo solo me preocupo por ti Raoul. 

-Vale, vale, gracias Álvaro por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. 

-Entonces ¿No lo habéis hecho? 

-No, no Álvaro por dios, ni estamos saliendo. 

-Bueno tampoco hace falta salir con alguien para follar... Aunque no sea con él, chiquillo ¿Lo has hecho ya? 

-No, vale Álvaro, no, no he hecho nada de eso. 

-Vale, entonces te tendrás que informar y eso, tú que lees tanto, si quieres te traigo un libro porque supongo que habrá alguno, tipo "¿Como follar entre hombres? Precauciones y consejos". ¿Tú crees que habrá alguno en la biblioteca del pueblo? 

-Álvaro por favor, deja el tema ya. 

-Pero no te pongas rojo, chico de verdad, que el sexo es algo completamente natural y no debería ser tabú y menos en la adolescencia con lo alteradas que están las hormonas es normal que quieras follar, además con el calor que hace... 

-Guay Álvaro enserio basta, me voy. 

-¿A dónde? 

-A la playa. 

-Vale... y renacuajo, que, si necesitas algo, hablar o... condones, que me lo puedes pedir ¿vale? 

-Vale, adiós Álvaro gracias, hasta luego. 

-Adeu. - Álvaro se quedó en el césped, con las piernas estiradas y despidiéndose de su hermano con la mano, divertido, ya que este corría hacía el interior de la vivienda con la cara rojísima. 

 

…

 

Llegaba tarde a la playa donde habían quedado con Aitana, Alfred, Amaia y Agoney. La charla con Álvaro había hecho que se olvidara de la hora y ahora se encontraba yendo a toda velocidad con la bici para llegar al lugar acordado. Llevaba su bañador azul pastel con una camiseta básica blanca, se había olvidado por completo peinarse y ahora su pelo rebotaba en su cabeza impulsado por el viento de la velocidad a la que iba. Al llegar a las escaleras que bajaban hacía el mar, pudo ver a Agoney saludándolo con la mano y corriendo hacia él. Raoul paró la bicicleta y se apoyó en su pie izquierdo para recibir al canario con la respiración más o menos tranquila. 

 

-¿Qué tal? - Saludó Agoney cuando ya solo estaba a unos metros de él. Raoul lo recibió con una de sus mayores sonrisas. 

-Muy bien ¿y tú? 

-Con ganas de pasar la tarde con ustedes. - Agoney le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ya estaban más cerca el uno del otro. El canario tenía el pelo más rizado que nunca y llevaba una camiseta amarilla con unos bañadores blancos, le acompañaba una mochila y una pelota de voley que aguantaba entre el brazo y su cadera. 

-Si quieres vamos bajando. 

-Sí claro. 

Los dos chicos empezaron a bajar la pequeña escalera, los dos al mismo paso y Agoney esperando a que Raoul pudiera bajar la bici con él. 

-¿Qué tal la mañana? - Preguntó Raoul, para romper el breve silencio que se había quedado. 

-Pues en el bar, han venido unos cuantos clientes, las muchachas de siempre que se pasan la mañana descojonándose, las envidio mucho la verdad. 

-¿Has hablado con ellas? 

-Un poquito, tengo entendido que la chiquitina se llama Nerea y la alta del pelo rizado Miriam, me han dicho que pasan el verano aquí también. Deberían venir un día con nosotros, 

-Si claro, siempre las veo y me parecen graciosas, sería guay conocerlas. 

 

Los dos se sonrieron cuando tocaron por fin la arena de la playa y vieron a lo lejos a sus tres amigos sentados, hablando y comiendo sandía. Se acercaron a ellos, estaban encima de un gran pareo que por lo que entendieron era de Amaia. Alfred había traído sandía en una pequeña nevera portable azul, junto unas cuantas cervezas y coca-colas. Aitana y Amaia tomaban el sol mientras hablaban junto a Alfred de chistes que se iban contando de vez en cuanto, para después discutir lo malos que eran. Aitana llevaba un bikini de colores vivos y Amaia un bañador rojo, mientras que Alfred manchaba su torso – ya descubierto - con agua de la sandía, que le llegaba hasta el bañador negro, aunque a él no parecía importarle. La playa estaba más calmada que nunca, las olas rompían con suavidad en la arena y en el pequeño lugar donde se habían sentado los compañeros no había nadie más que ellos. El agua estaba completamente cristalina, tanto que se podían ver las pequeñas conchas del fondo y los pececillos nadando de un lado a otro. La arena era blanca, muy suave y ardía bajo los pies de aquellos que se atrevían a andar descalzos después de ese horrible y caluroso día. 

-¿Qué pasa chavales? - Les saludó Alfred cuando los dos muchachos llegaron – Llegáis tarde. 

-Si perdón, yo estaba hablando con mi hermano y no me he dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento. 

-No pasa nada chico, venga vamos a cantar una canción todos juntos. - Agoney y Raoul se sentaron saludando brevemente a sus amigas antes de que Alfred sacara su guitarra – que obviamente había traído - y se pusiera a cantar. 

 

Empezó con una canción de Bon Jovi que Raoul reconoció porque la había sacado ese mismo año, que si no se equivocaba se llamaba "This ain't a love song". Entre acorde y acorde, Raoul cortó un trozo de sandía que se lo pasó a Agoney el cual miraba a Alfred cantar desinteresado. Después Raoul cogió otro trozo y dejó que la frescura de la fruta activara su cuerpo. Él y Agoney se miraban de vez en cuando, hasta que el moreno tuvo que avisar al rubio de que se le había quedado una semilla de sandía en la mejilla la cual se encargó de retirar el canario con su mano mirándole a los ojos y dejando a un Raoul extremadamente nervioso y embobado. 

Al cabo de un rato y cuando Alfred ya hubo acabado su ritual de canciones, Aitana propuso ir al mar cosa que ninguno de los jóvenes rechazó. El primero en levantarse fue Raoul que enseguida se quitó la camiseta para ir directo corriendo al agua que tanto le gustaba. Aitana le siguió por detrás para empujarlo y zambullirlo, empezando así una pequeña guerra de agua entre los amigos. Entre chapuzón y chapuzón Raoul pudo observar a Agoney levantarse sonriente y, tímidamente, quitarse la camiseta amarilla que tan bien le quedaba de espaldas a los participantes de la pelea. Raoul se permitió observarle unos instantes, como esa camiseta iba desapareciendo dejando a la vista la preciosa espalda del moreno, discretamente esculpida, pero con unas líneas que dibujaban las curvas de sus músculos, cosa que hipnotizó al rubio más tiempo del que esperaba ya que de repente vio a Agoney girarse y acercarse corriendo a ellos con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. Los cinco amigos pronto estuvieron entrometidos en una pequeña guerra de agua, que los dejó agotados y flotando en el agua con la respiración agitada. 

-Qué linda es esta playa – Dijo Agoney cuando todos estuvieron más calmados – Me recuerda a las de Tenerife. 

-¿Lo echas de menos? - Preguntó Raoul interesado. 

-Bueno, tan solo hace unas semanas que estoy aquí y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para echarlo de menos. 

-Ya claro, debe ser super bonito por allí. 

-Lo es. Si algún día vas me lo dices y te enseño sus rincones más lindos. 

-Ojalá ir ¿De dónde eres tú exactamente? 

-De Adeje, un pueblo de por allí. Tú eres de Barcelona ¿no? 

-Sí, pero vengo con mi familia todos los veranos, se ve que mi padre se crio aquí y para no perder las raíces o algo. 

-¿Te gustaría quedarte en la ciudad? 

-Bueno, allí tengo amigos y más actividades que hacer, ya sebes, en este pueblo no pasan muchas cosas – ambos rieron ligeramente, se iban moviendo dentro del agua yendo cada vez más lejos de la orilla, haciendo que Raoul pronto no llegase de pie al fondo. - Pero también viene bien un poco de tranquilidad después de lo estresantes que son las ciudades, a parte, aquí también estoy conociendo gente. 

 

Los dos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos y Raoul se fijó en la leve separación que tenían los dientes de Agoney. Lo tenía bastante cerca, cada uno manteniendo su espacio, pero aun así podía apreciar todas aquellas facciones con las que no había reparado, dándose cuenta de que, si era posible, ese chico era cada día más guapo. Raoul llegó a un punto donde su cabeza se sumergió por completo en el agua cuando intentaba encontrar el fondo con el pie, pegándose un susto al darse cuenta de que estaba mucho más hondo de lo que esperaba 

. 

-Oye, te va bien que vayamos un poco más cerca de la orilla es que ya no toco y me estreso. 

-Agoney rio ante lo adorable que se veía Raoul con el pelo mojado, que había retirado de su frente con la mano y con un ligero puchero en los labios. 

-Si claro, vamos. - Los dos juntos empezaron a nadar hacia sus amigos de los que se habían separado sin querer. 

-Agoney, ¿A qué te quieres dedicar? - Preguntó Raoul con curiosidad para tener tema de conversación hasta llegar al lado de sus amigos, que estaban en la orilla sentados haciendo un castillo de arena (o un intento). 

-Pues no estoy muy seguro, empecé este año primero de carrera de ingeniería naval pero no me ha ido demasiado bien, supongo que los barcos no son lo mío, pero igualmente voy a seguir. Aunque me encantaría cantar y que dejara de ser un hobbie, ¿Me entiendes? 

-Sí, mis padres siempre me han dicho que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y que si me lo curro mucho puedo conseguir que mis hobbies pasen a ser trabajos, pero yo he tenido mucha suerte con ellos y sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles ahí fuera. 

-¿Tú qué quieres hacer? 

-Bellas artes, empiezo este septiembre con Aitana. 

-Mira Raoul que castillo hemos hecho - Gritó Aitana emocionada cuando los dos muchachos ya estuvieron cerca. El castillo era, literalmente un montón de arena acumulada sin ninguna forma específica, pero Raoul no iba a quitarle las ilusiones a su amiga a la que le brillaban los ojos mientras intentaba poner en pie su propio reino. 

-Precioso amiga. 

 

La tarde pasó rápida, los chicos cantaron y jugaron a voley, Amaia y Aitana contra Raoul y Agoney mientras Alfred acompañaba la situación con su guitarra. Hubo muchos roces y celebraciones, que fueron solo excusas para abrazarse o chocarse la mano. La tarde pasó entre risas y chapuzones hasta que Amaia y Alfred anunciaron que tenían que ir a coger el tren de las siete y media para largarse a otro pueblo por una actuación. Después de recoger, Aitana se despidió de la pareja para marcharse a casa donde Vicente le iba a llamar, como hacía cada día. Raoul y Agoney acompañaron a los chicos hasta la estación para despedirse con un cálido y bonito abrazo, y prometerse verse pronto para volver a ir a la playa. 

Se quedaron solos, llenos de sal marina, con una bicicleta y una pelota de voley, en esa estación de tren. Caminaban lento, porque sabían que la tarde acababa y que tendrían que despedirse. Para romper el hielo, Raoul se inclinó un poco hacía Agoney y le empujó ligeramente para tan solo llamar la atención, acción que el moreno le devolvió enseguida, ganándose unas cuantas sonrisas por parte de ambos. La broma continuó hasta que Raoul estaba corriendo – no muy rápido - con la bici al lado mientras Agoney lo perseguía. Hasta que llegaron a un puente, por el cual pasaba el tren por encima y el canario lo alcanzó. La bici de Raoul cayó al suelo, aunque al rubio poco le importaba, estaba más atento al atractivo chico con reparación agitada que estaba enfrente suya y que sin darse cuenta había prácticamente acorralado al rubio en la pared de ese pequeño túnel. Los dos se habían acercado tanto al otro que sus respiraciones agitadas por correr y por el inevitable nerviosismo que sentían en ese instante, se chocaban la una con la otra. Se habían olvidado del mundo que ahora residía en los ojos del contrario, brillantes de deseo por probar los labios del que tenía enfrente. El tren pasó por encima del túnel y ocultó el sutil sonido que hicieron sus labios al chocar el uno con el otro, saboreándose y conociéndose, moviéndose al compás y al ritmo necesario para tenerlos sumergidos en un mundo que rozaba lo ideal. Era un beso torpe, nadie lo negaría; ya fuera por el nerviosismo o la inexperiencia, pero para esos adolescentes que estaban conociendo algo nuevo en si mismos, que estaban creciendo, cuando los brazos de Raoul rodearon el cuello de Agoney y este subió la mano que antes residía en la cadera del rubio para acariciarle en dorado pelo, ambos supieron que ese beso, en el que sus corazones latían al mismo tempo, había marcado un antes y un después en algo, que ni ellos mismos sabían que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero he estado de examenes y se me ha hecho imposible.  
> Aquí os dejo el capitulo 4, un beso :))


	5. 5

Raoul se despertó esa mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación, que estaba igual de desordenada que siempre, Raoul se dio cuenta que el polvo era cada vez más evidente y que debería limpiar esa habitación pronto. Miraba el techo mientras se iba haciendo una idea de lo pronto que se había levantado ese día - ya que eso no era muy normal en él, y mucho menos en verano - cuando una enorme sonrisa se coló en su rosto. Recordó cómo llegó la noche anterior a casa, rojo como un tomate, medio temblando y con una sonrisa por la cual sus padres – que se encontraban en el salón cuando llego – no tardaron en preguntar el por qué y Raoul, solo pudo ampliarla dejando a sus padres con un interrogante en la cara, e irse tambaleando hacia su habitación, soltando un gran suspiro cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. Habían prometido verse el día siguiente, regalándose unos cuantos besos cortos más antes de despedirse, bajo ese mismo puente y marcharse en direcciones opuestas. Esa tarde empezaban las fiestas y para inaugurarlas los artistas del pueblo sacaban sus obras a la calle, convirtiendo el lugar en una gran galería de muchísimas artes y que Raoul se moría por ver. 

 

Se levantó del colchón y miró la hora en el pequeño reloj que tenía encima de un montón de libros. Marcaban las 8:30 de la mañana, pero, cómo él sabía que el sueño no volvería después del recuerdo de esos besos, decidió levantarse y aprovechó la mañana para ir a correr por la playa, que después de tanto helado de chocolate le eran necesarias unas cuantas sesiones de ejercicio. Raoul estaba acostumbrado a entrenar su cuerpo, en el instituto hacía atletismo que le sirvió durante muchos años a aliviar la ansiedad que le provocaban los estudios. No es que fuera un mal estudiante, ni nada parecido, solía sacar notas bastante altas, era más bien por la gran exigencia que se ponía sobre él mismo en los estudios, siempre queriendo sacar la nota más alta, porque como le habían dicho sus profesores: así tendría "más salidas". No pudo evitar odiar la cara que puso su tutor en bachiller, cuando le confesó que su sueño era estudiar Bellas Artes, que tenía mucho por expresar y su única forma de hacerlo era a través del dibujo, lo que le hacía realimente feliz. Esa cara de odio fue lo que lo llevó a la ansiedad, junto a diversos comentarios como "eso no sirve para nada" o "te vas a morir de hambre si haces eso, que no es ni una carrera de verdad. Mejor plantéate estudiar algo de provecho". Y gracias a los mimos y el ejemplo de su fuerte y poderosa madre, las sonrisas y ánimos de Álvaro y la seguridad que le proporcionaba su padre, pudo enfrentarse a todo el miedo que le consumía y decidir por fin, dejarse de profesores amargados y seguir su sueño. Por tanto, el hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, ir a correr por las calles de Barcelona le rebajaba el estrés y conseguía quemar toda esa abundante energía que su pequeño cuerpo de 1'65 le permitía. 

 

 

… 

 

 

El sol empezaba a arder en la nuca de Raoul, que seguía corriendo muy cerca de la orilla del mar, con sus pantalones de deporte cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. El chico era blanco nuclear y su piel era extremadamente sensible ante el sol, en ese momento podía notar cómo se empezaba a quemar la nuca, ya que con el empane que llevaba encima se había olvidado de ponerse crema solar. Se paró unos segundos para coger aire y refrescarse la cara con el agua que estaba roja por el esfuerzo y el calor. 

 

\- ¡Hola! - Una voz familiar sonó en su espalda. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír la voz que había prácticamente estado toda la noche en su cabeza. Con la cara mojada, el pelo pegado en la frente y las gotas de agua salada resbalándole por la piel se giró para enfrentarse al canario. 

 

\- ¡Hola! - No pudo contener la sonrisa el verlo, ni el tono rojizo que ocupó sus mejillas cuando recordó la noche anterior, ni el evidente calor que sintió en su pecho al verlo sonreír a él también - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? 

 

-Eso debería preguntar yo, vengo todas las mañanas a hacer ejercicio por aquí y nunca te había visto. - Hasta el momento no se había fijado Raoul, que Agoney llevaba una camiseta rosa pastel, un poco mojada por el sudor, y se había recogido las mangas cortas de la camiseta para convertirla en una de tirantes, que dejaba ver sus preciosos brazos. También respiraba pesado por el cansancio dejando su boca un tanto entreabierta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y Raoul pudo ver cómo una gota de sudor salía de su frente y le recorría delicadamente la piel del cuello hasta esconderse detrás de la camiseta. El rubio tuvo que tragar saliva ante esa imagen. 

-He salido a correr un rato. Llevaba tiempo sin hacer ejercicio y con tanto helado me hacía falta – Raoul sonrió y Agoney le acompañó la sonrisa. 

\- ¿Quieres acabar la playa juntos? - Dijo Agoney poniéndose serio durante unos segundos, Raoul frunció en seño ante la pregunta, porque para él estaba claro que disfrutaría de cualquier momento que pasara con el canario incluido correr junto a él, y dudaba que la repentina seriedad del moreno fuera causada por inseguridad. 

-Si, si claro. - Raoul sonrió al ver cómo el contrario también lo hacía. 

-Guay, eh ¿Vamos? 

-Vamos. 

 

Los dos empezaron a correr el último tramo de playa que les quedaba, al principio iban juntos, mirándose de vez en cuanto para confirmar que el contrario llevaba bien el ritmo y porque no se iban a negar de las vistas que les proporcionaba ese pequeño y espontáneo encuentro. Al Raoul ver que Agoney se adelantaba empezó a correr para ir más rápido comenzando así una pequeña carrera hasta el final de la playa que concluyó con pequeños empujones el uno al otro y dos sonrisas entusiasmadas y divertidas. Allí había una roca que marcaba el final de la costa donde al lado se encontraban las escaleras que subían a la calle principal del pueblo, pegadas a las casas que hacían de frontera entre el mar y la tierra. Agoney fue el primer en tocar la roca, aunque por tan solo unos segundos en los que Raoul llegó jadeante. 

\- ¡Has hecho trampas! - Gritó Raoul con una sonrisa al apoyar una mano en la roca, cansado y para tranquilizar su respiración. 

-Mientes – Dijo Agoney apoyando su espalda en la roca, observando a Raoul con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se acercaba un poquito mirándole a los ojos. 

-No, no miento – Dijo casi susurrando al moreno que seguía sonriendo y con la respiración agitada. - Me has empujado casi al final y por eso me has adelantado. - Se iba acercando al moreno que estaba apoyado en la roca. 

 

El silencio duró unos segundos, en los que sus cuerpos sudados se acercaban poco a poco, y sus miradas bailaban desde los labios del contrario hasta sus ojos. Esta vez era Raoul el que tenía acorralado a Agoney contra la roca, pero fue el moreno quien tiró de la camiseta del rubio cuando ya lo tenía a pocos sentimientos para juntar sus labios. Los dos emitieron un leve jadeo al besarse, como si las pocas horas que habían pasado hubiesen bastado para echarse de menos. Los cabellos rubios de Raoul estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor y él descansaba sus manos en los hombros de Agoney, acariciándole con los pulgares sobre la tela de la camiseta. Esta vez no se tuvo que poner de puntillas, porque el moreno seguía apoyado en la roca haciendo que sus estaturas estuvieran prácticamente al mismo nivel. Ese beso era muy distinto al inocente y tímido primero. En este, le lengua de Agoney se había atrevido a infiltrarse en la boca del rubio, haciendo que las lenguas se conocieran por primera vez. Al experimentar ese primer contacto las manos de Agoney que estaban en la cadera del rubio apretaron un poco su agarre haciendo que el contrario se acercara más, pegando así aún más sus cuerpos. Se sumergieron en un mundo en el cual solo existían ellos, como una burbuja lo suficientemente resistente como para sobrellevar las intolerantes agujas de la sociedad. Se estaban conociendo, se acababan de conocer, y entre jadeo, empujón y tirón de pelo, ante la intensidad en la que se había vuelto ese beso, creció la duda en ellos de si se habían conocido o si se habían encontrado. 

 

No fue hasta que oyeron a gente bajando las escaleras cuando se separaron, antes de que pudiesen estar en el campo de visión de los extraños. La separación fue agresiva, en contra de su voluntad, forzados a distanciar sus cuerpos que claramente querían permanecer cerca. Pero se separaron, con la respiración agitada, – que esta vez no fue por la carrera - los labios rojos y húmedos, y los ojos entreabiertos como si les costase volver a visualizar la luz del día, el pelo de Raoul estaba aún más desordenado que al principio, lo que causó cierta gracia a Agoney que fue el primero en sonreír y que le siguieron las primeras risas flojas de Raoul para después estallar a carcajadas ante esa ridícula la situación. Las voces que oyeron anteriormente se hicieron personas (una familia entera y extranjera que llegaron a la playa con el equipaje necesario para pasar allí todo el día: tumbonas, nevera, mochilas llenas de toallas y pareos, sombrillas de diferentes colores, pelotas, gafas de sol y viseras y una gran cantidad de otros objetos para pasar una gran cantidad de horas en el sitio.) 

 

-Good mornin' - Dijo una mujer mayor con cordialidad cuando vio a los dos jóvenes, los hijos de la mujer saludaron también a los chavales. 

-Good morning - Respondió Raoul por los dos, alzando un poco la mano. Los extranjeros siguieron su camino hasta llegar al centro de la playa donde se instalaron. 

 

\- ¿Vamos subiendo? - preguntó Agoney, sacando la vista de Raoul de los extranjeros recién llegados y haciendo que se volviera a posar sobre el moreno. 

-Si vamos. - Sonrió. 

Los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras, muy juntos, realmente parecía que a los dos chavales se les olvidaba a menudo el concepto de espacio personal cuando estaban juntos, tampoco es que le importara a ninguno de los dos. Agoney, cuando estaban por la mitad de esas escaleras giró la cabeza para mirar donde se encontraban los extranjeros, para después sonreír al ver que no les prestaban ninguna atención y entrelazar sutilmente su dedo medio y el anular con los de Raoul, consiguiéndole sacar un leve sonrojo. Era un roce sutil, tímido y prohibido, porque sabían lo que pasaría si alguien del pueblo los veía con las manos entrelazadas, y era ese sabor a lo no correcto, a lo mal visto, lo que les hacía sentir una adrenalina casi adictiva. Los dos sonreían, todo el día sonreían, al fin y al cabo, eso que tenían ellos dos era algo completamente nuevo y lleno de esperanzas, con la ilusión del principio y las mariposas en el estómago de dos adolescentes que se estaban conociendo. 

 

Al llegar a la calle principal del pueblo los dos chicos se soltaron las manos, aún sin separarse ni un milímetro del otro. Recorrieron esa calle hasta prácticamente el final, en donde Agoney se paró para despedirse. 

 

-Yo estoy viviendo aquí- dijo este señalando una pequeña casa amarilla, con una enredadera que cubría casi toda la fachada y con un pequeño patio delantero lleno de flores. Tenía un portal de madera antiguo – como todos los del pueblo – y unas cuantas ventanas grandes que sin duda debían iluminar gran parte de la estancia. 

\- ¿Es tuya? - preguntó Raoul señalándola. 

-No - rio - La conseguí alquilar a muy buen precio para todo el verano, está en buenas condiciones y me parece muy linda, como de cuento. 

-Lo es – Dijo Raoul observando la pequeña casa y después al chico sonriente enfrente suyo. 

\- ¿Quieres pasar? - Raoul abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta, que obviamente no se esperaba. 

-Me encantaría Agoney de verdad, pero, creo que debería ir a casa, que me he ido sin decirle nada a nadie y van a estar preocupados. - Dijo rascándose la nuca. Pudo ver en la cara del moreno cierta decepción que apagó un poco su sonrisa e hizo que el corazón de Raoul diese un pequeño vuelco – Pero nos vemos esta tarde ¿no? - se paró un segundo de hablar, tragándose nuevamente sus nervios - ¿Quieres venir a la "Noche del Arte" conmigo, Agoney?- El nombre del contrario lo dijo casi temblando, ya fuera por miedo al rechazo o por miedo a que el chico no sonriera. Sus rodillas temblaban sutilmente y había empezado sin darse cuenta a mover las manos de forma incontrolable. 

-Sí, claro que vendré contigo, Raoul, ¿Nos vemos esta noche entonces? - El brillo de los ojos de Agoney había vuelto y con él la tranquilidad de Raoul. 

-Nos vemos esta noche. - Dijo despidiéndose, pero sin moverse, de alguna forma se había quedado mirando al canario sin saber muy bien si abrazarle o - Ojalá poder besarte ahora mismo – Esas palabras salieron de sus pensamientos sin que Raoul les diera permiso, cuando sus ojos se habían quedado hipnotizados con los labios del contrario y había olvidado su propia censura mental que se había propuesto tener para no cagarla. Agoney se puso serio un momento, antes de girar su cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle, Raoul seguía absorto en el moreno, sin saber muy bien como retirar las palabras que acababan de salir de su cabeza. - Yo... yo, de verdad Agoney, no te preocupes... - Antes de que pudiera continuar, los labios de Agoney se habían posado sobre los suyos en un breve roce que ni se podía considerar si quiera un beso, fue rápido, tanto que Raoul dudó al pensar si realmente había pasado. 

 

-Nos vemos esta noche- Susurró antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la casa, dejando a un Raoul embobado, rojo y sonriente. 

 

… 

 

\- ¡Raoul quieres bajar ya! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde y no vais a ver nada! - Gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo. Raoul se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, al llegar le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla para despedirse, la cual se encontraba al final de estas – Que guapo vas hijo ¿Son nuevos los pantalones? 

-Sí bueno, más o menos, me los compre antes de verano. 

-Te quedan bien – Eran unos pantalones beis que combinó con una camisa simple blanca con unas mangas cortas anchas y metida dentro de los pantalones nuevos. 

-Gracias mamá. Nos vemos luego. 

-Adiós guapo. Oye, pero ¿Con quién vas? 

-Con Agoney. 

-Y... ¿Quién es Agoney? 

-Un... Un amigo nuevo del pueblo. 

-No parece muy de por aquí, nunca había oído ese nombre. 

-Es canario, ha venido al pueblo de vacaciones. 

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Disfrutad hijo. 

-Si mamá, ¡Adeu! -Dijo mientras salía por la puerta. 

-Adeu ¡Aneu amb compta! 

 

Salió de la casa y la brisa marina se estampó contra su cara, a lo que inhaló una gran cantidad de aire perfumado por el mar. Anduvo hasta llegar a la pequeña casa donde había dejado a Agoney esa misma mañana, esta vez estaba encendida una pequeña luz que iluminaba la entrada, ya que el sol había casi desaparecido por completo, junto al calor del día, dejando paso a una noche de verano perfecta. Tocó la puerta y mientras esperaba a que el moreno abriera se fijó en unas extrañas flores que decoraban la fachada. Raoul no las había visto nunca y le parecieron exóticas y muy bonitas. Cuando Agoney apareció Raoul dejó de prestar atención a esas flores para brindársela al guapo chico que estaba frente a él, llevaba un peto con una camiseta negra debajo y Raoul pensó que estaba realmente adorable. Se había peinado un poco y se notaba, los rizos que le crecían estaban ligeramente rotos dejando ver un pelo más ondulado que le caía por la frente en forma de flequillo largo. 

 

-Buenas – Dijo Raoul sonriente. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? 

-Estupendo. Estas – se lo pensó un momento antes de seguir – muy guapo. 

-Gracias, tú también. 

-Gracias ¿Vamos yendo? 

-Sí vamos – Agoney cerró la puerta con llave. 

-Por cierto ¿Qué flor es esta? Nunca la había visto. - dijo señalando la flor anterior. 

-Tengo entendido que es la flor que da al fruto de la pasión, suele florecer en verano, es super bonita y una de mis preferidas. Creo que es típica de Perú, pero está sobreviviendo bastante bien aquí. 

-Si que es bonita - Concluyó Raoul. Los dos chicos empezaron a andar para llegar al centro del pueblo. - ¡Que ilusión! - Dijo Raoul al recordar a donde se dirigían - Para mí es la mejor noche del verano, en este pueblo hay más talento del que parece. 

-Se nota que te gusta mucho a ti esto del arte ¿no? 

-Buah sí muchísimo. Me hace mucha ilusión empezar la carrera en septiembre, es lo que siempre he querido hacer. 

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado algo que te gusta y lo puedas hacer, mucha gente se queda con su sueño frustrado. 

-Lo sé, aunque esto solo es el principio, aún puede acabar siendo uno de esos sueños. ¿Tú tienes alguno? ¿De sueño o sueño frustrado? 

-Supongo que la música es mi sueño frustrado, aunque no me rinda del todo. Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Para encontrar inspiración y alejarme de los sitios donde me dijeron que no valía la pena. 

-A mí también me lo dijeron. Lo de "esto es una tontería, déjalo como hobbie" y estuve a esto – hizo un gesto juntando su dedo pulgar y el medio – de hacerles caso. 

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste, si tienes la suerte de poder hacerlo sin preocupaciones, por el dinero y esas mierdas, entonces no lo desaproveches. 

-No lo haré. 

 

Habían llegado al centro del pueblo y la plaza se había llenado de obras de arte que decoraban las paredes y las personas observaban su entorno, admirando y compartiendo sus pensamientos hacia ellas con sus acompañantes. A Raoul le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y empezó a guiar a Agoney entre el laberinto de personas, parándose de vez en cuanto a observar el arte que desbordaba por todo el pueblo. 

 

 

-Mira se parece a ti- señaló Agoney una fotografía colgada de una cabra la cual su pelo marrón obscuro cubría gran parte de su cabeza, tapándole los ojos. 

-Que dices, no es verdad, yo soy rubio. 

-Bueno, no sé yo eh. 

-Como que no, soy rubio ceniza de toda la vida. 

\- ¿Rubio ceniza? Pero - rio - ¿quién se sabe el nombre exacto de su color de pelo? A si, los peluqueros y los que se tiñen. - Raoul se llevó la mano en el pecho simulando estar afectado por el recién comentario de su compañero, pero la sonrisa que se colaba en su cara le acabó delatando. 

-Igualmente yo no me parezco a esa cabra. - Reafirmo Raoul. 

 

-Que monos – Oyeron una voz de lejos y cuando se giraron una chica rubia, bajita y con los ojos grandes les sonrió, era la que siempre estaba en la heladería. Esta vez estaba un poco maquillada y sonreía a las personas que le alagaban por su trabajo. 

\- ¿Son tuyas las fotos? -Preguntó Agoney a la chiquitina. 

-Sí ¿Os gustan? 

-Qué bonita es esta – Dijo Raoul señalando a una de un espejo rojo donde se veía reflejada a la rubia haciendo la fotografía. - Enhorabuena. 

-Ay, Nerea, mira para encontrar algo de comer entre tanta gente ha sido casi imposible, toma, tus raviolis – Dijo la chica del pelo rizado que siempre la acompañaba. Llegó con unas cuantas bolsas con comida y con el pelo recogido en un enorme moño. 

-Gracias Miriam – La pequeña le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Eres la mejor, amiga. 

\- ¡Ala! El camarero – Dijo la chica alta señalando al moreno – Oye, te tengo que dar las gracias por el maravilloso helado que hacéis en el bar, porque es ES-QUI-SI-TO. - dijo la chica con su acento gallego. - GRACIAS. 

\- ¡A que sí! - dijo Raoul dándole la razón - Y el de chocolate, madre mía, que bendición. - dijo colocando sus dos manos encima de sus mejillas. 

\- ¡Ella, enamorada! - se rio muy fuerte – Soy Miriam, por cierto, encantada. - Se acercó a los chicos – Bueno a ti ya te conocía - Dijo volviéndose a reír cuando le dio dos besos al moreno. 

-Yo soy Nerea – Dijo esta imitando los movimientos de su amiga – Oye, yo te he visto antes – Dijo la rubia pensativa a Raoul – Ostras sí, tu eres el que viene siempre con una chica super guapa. - Miriam se volvió a reír, esta chica solo ríe, pensó Raoul. 

-Al final la enamorada será ella. 

\- ¡Miriam! A esta chica no hay quien la pare. - Raoul y Agoney se miraron y sonrieron ante las dos escandalosas muchachas. - Gracias por lo de las fotos. 

\- ¿Te dedicas a esto? - Preguntó Raoul. 

-Si, bueno, más o menos, hemos venido este verano aquí a sacar muchas fotos para poder exponerlas en la ciudad, es un pequeño trabajo que nos ha salido y bueno, lo estamos aprovechando. 

-Buah, Nerea, Nerea – Le llamó la gallega – He tenido una idea, buah. Chicos ¿Os podríamos hacer unas fotos algún día? 

-¡¡¡Síííííí!!! - exclamo la chiquitina dando unos cuantos saltos – por favor, por favor, por favor. 

\- ¿A nosotros? - Preguntó Agoney. 

-Si, madre mía Miriam, que son guapísimos, vaya modelos nos han salido, por favor chicos por favor- Suplicó Nerea. 

-Por mí no hay problema - Señaló Agoney - ¿Tú? - Dijo mirando atentamente a Raoul, el cual estaba un poco inseguro. 

-A ver, yo no he hecho eso nunca. 

-No pasa nada nosotras te enseñamos, además eres tan guapo que vas a quedar bien en todas las fotos, aunque estes haciendo el tonto – Dijo Miriam, a lo que Nerea asintó. 

-Bueno, vale - Aceptó Raoul. Nerea pegó un pequeño saltito y los abrazó a los dos. 

-Puedes traer a tu amiga también - Dijo esta. 

-Yo se lo digo. -Sonrió Raoul devolviéndole el abrazo. 

-Vale amigas, ¿quedamos esta noche para hacer unas cañas y lo hablamos? 

-Muy bien – Dijo Agoney - ¿Acabamos de ver la exposición? - Le preguntó a Raoul. 

-Sí vamos, nos vemos chicas – Se despidió y los dos chicos se alejaron. 

 

-Estos dos están liados – Dijo Nerea cuando se quedaron solas. 

-Confirmamos ¿No querrás tú liarte con su amiga? 

-Confirmamos. 

 

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Agoney a Raoul. 

-No tengo ni idea – Los dos se empezaron a reír casi tan fuerte como lo solían hacer las dos muchachas (casi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)  
> Este es el primer fic que escribo y agradezco mucho las opiniones, todo es bienvenido!   
> Un besazo:)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza, pero selectividad me ha tenido en un sin vivir y se me ha hecho imposible actualizar hasta ahora.  
> Recibo con mucho cariño los comentrarios y muchas gracias por los hits!! 
> 
> Un besazo!!

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noche, donde los dos chicos recorrieron las calles del pueblo impregnadas de arte, donde miraron ilusionados a las nuevas generaciones de artistas, -tan necesarios en este mundo- que se escondían en el lugar. También habían pasado dos semanas desde que Miriam y Nerea les habían propuesto hacer una sesión de fotos mientras tomaban unas cañas, sentados en el centro de la plaza y riendo a carcajadas, pero también hablando de temas profundos y difíciles que les hacían enredarse en la noche para darle un toque de filosofía barata. Esa pequeña quedada significó mucho para Raoul, ya que por primera vez veía que ese pueblo se volvía algo más joven que en otros años, donde, prácticamente las calles eran ocupadas por gente mayor. 

Las dos semanas eran prácticamente un sueño, una nube, donde podía andar descalzo sin hacerse daño mientras tuviesen sus manos entrelazadas. Raoul había pasado más horas de las que nunca iba a admitir comiendo helado en el bar, tan solo para estar un rato con ese chico de pelo rizado y despeinado. Sin olvidar las mañanas en la playa corriendo y las noches mirando las estrellas; porque sí, eran unos intensos y unos románticos de mierda, pero las estrellas desde el pueblo brillaban más que nunca y mirarlas mientras se cogían de la mano les hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo, era casi una terapia emocional. Raoul no olvidaría, y se juraba que no olvidaría, el día que aparto su vista del cielo negro y brillante para mirar al chico que tenía al lado, fijándose en que las pequeñas estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos, hecho que era científicamente casi imposible, pero en ese momento, cuando se quedaba embobado ante la obra de arte que tenía enfrente, se dio cuenta que los profundos ojos negros del canario albergaban más batallas y recordaban más lágrimas de las que Raoul se podría imaginar y se hizo la promesa que todo el tiempo que tuviese a Agoney al alcance, siempre que le dejara entrelazar sus dedos, haría todo lo posible para únicamente ver esos ojos brillar de felicidad. 

 

… 

 

Esa noche era la verbena del pueblo, la noche del año y la que Raoul llevaba esperando todo el verano. Los jóvenes de pueblecillos cercanos bajaban a festejarla, para sumergir su verano en alcohol y bailar sobre el desgastado suelo de la plaza hasta que sus pies dolieran. Como siempre, los habitantes del pueblo sacaban su mejor creatividad para llenar el pueblo de color, era casi una competición entre familias para ver qué casa quedaba mejor decorada. Luces, barras de bar improvisadas por los bares para vender cubatas, baños portátiles asquerosos escondidos en un rincón y mucho ambiente de fiesta. 

 

Raoul llegó a la plaza, eran las nueve de la noche y la juventud ya abordaba el lugar, con su ropa veraniega y ligeramente elegante, todos recién duchados y perfumados, algunos con un cubata ya en la mano. La primera artista invitada de la noche ya estaba tocando, era un chavala rubia y muy alta, la acompañaba el DJ con una base rítmica muy marchosa a lo que Raoul pensó que era demasiado pronto para esa clase de música. No tenía mucho público ya que la mayoría de personas estaban allí comiendo y esperando al próximo artista. Raoul quedó unos minutos observando a la cantante del escenario, a él no le parecía nada del otro mundo, pero era entretenida. 

 

\- ¡Raoul! - Se giró para ver quien le llamaba y se encontró con la chiquitina rubia que le causaba una extremada ternura. 

 

\- ¡Nerea! ¿Qué tal estas, guapa? - Se hablaban un poco entre gritos por la ruidosa música, con la que Raoul ya se estaba empezando a cagar en todo. 

 

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? Oye, mejor vamos por allí - dijo señalando el final de la calle, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de puestos de comida chiquititos - Que la música no estará tan fuerte y Miriam me ha dicho que hay un puesto donde hacer perritos calientes y hamburguesas con patatas fritas ¡Podemos cenar allí! - Dijo con los ojos brillantes y pegando saltitos. Por primera vez, Raoul veía a alguien casi tan ilusionado como él por la comida. 

 

-De acuerdo, vamos. 

 

Los dos rubios iniciaron su ruta esquivando el mar de gente hasta llegar donde se iniciaban las paraditas de comida rápida, habían cortado el tráfico (aunque ya hubiese poco de por sí) para instalar el pequeño mercado ambulante de comida. Una de las paradas era una caravana blanca, que contenía una plancha gigante para hacer hamburguesas y una freidora para las patatas. Toda la calle olía de maravilla y Raoul se dio cuenta que sus tripas estaban empezando a sonar. 

 

-¡Raoul! ¿Ese no es Agoney? 

 

El rubio se giró y vio como de lejos un chico guapísimo, vestido con una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones negros se acercaba. Parecía una escena de película, el chico aproximándose, con la música electrónica barata de fondo, el moreno pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos a Raoul y este rojo, como siempre. Todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, extremadamente lenta, que parecía que Agoney no los alcanzaría nunca, pero entonces, el moreno se tropezó con alguien e hizo derramar toda la bebida que llevaba encima de la camiseta del contrario. La situación fue muy incómoda con el canario con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos en señal de arrepentimiento y diciendo rápidamente "perduna, perduna", al otro chaval que estaba cagándose en todo sin ningún pelo en la lengua. Después de unos minutos en los que Agoney aprovechó por comprarle una bebida al chico y Nerea para descojonarse al nivel de tener a media calle o confusa o con la risa extravagante de Nerea contagiado en ellos con una grande sonrisa, mientras Raoul intentaba asimilar la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en unos pocos segundos. 

 

-Madre mía que vergüenza- Dijo el canario cuando se acercó a los dos rubios, soltando una pequeña risita adorable. 

 

-Vergüensa- repitió el rubio para sí mismo en un intento de memorizar la divertida pronunciación del moreno, 

 

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Aitana y Miriam hablando animadamente. Las dos chicas iban guapísimas – que no era ninguna novedad – con el pelo suelto y una sonrisa gigante en la cara. 

 

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Aitana cuando los vio levantando la mano para llamar su atención. La chica del flequillo se lanzó encima de Raoul para abrazarlo fuertemente y dejarle un besito en la mejilla. - ¡Que guapa, Nerea! - Dijo antes de darle dos besos a la rubia y después a Agoney. 

 

\- Pues ya estamos todos - comentó Raoul después de saludarse todos entre todos - ¡A comer! 

 

\- ¿Este chico solo piensa en comer? - Le preguntó entre risas Agoney a Aitana cuando los demás chicos se adelantaron a la caravana donde vendían las esperadas hamburguesas. 

 

-Bueno, la mitad del día en comida y la otra mitad en ti – Dijo Aitana – Bueno, a ver, espero que seas consiente de que le gustas porque si no estás cieguísimo chaval. 

 

Era cierto que Raoul no le había contado nada a Aitana sobre que, básicamente, él y Agoney se comían la boca cada vez que se veían. El rubio tan solo no había encontrado el momento y también le gustaba la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, aunque supiese que Aitana, tarde o temprano se enteraría, si no lo estaba sospechando ya. Ademas de que ellos dos no habían formalizado nada, tan solo eran eso: dos chicos que se comen la boca cada vez que se ven. Por ahora, todo lo que sabía la chica del flequillo, es que: su rubio y chiquitito mejor amigo estaba colado hasta las entrañas del camarero de su heladería. Solo hacía falta ver cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando le miraba. Aitana estaba segura que nunca había visto a Raoul sonreír como lo hacía por el canario, era como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí y tuviera que mirarle para recordarse a sí mismo que se habían conocido y lo tenía al lado. 

 

Agoney, ante el comentario de Aitana solo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza lentamente mirando al suelo, el chaval tampoco es que fuera un genio para disimular por no hablar de su inevitable risa nerviosa ante cualquier comentario un tanto fuera de lo común que casi siempre lo delataba de cualquier cosa. 

 

-Madre mía, estáis coladísimos - Señaló Aitana mientras observaba al canario, ella sonrió y se unió al grupo que iba un poco por delante y ya estaba pidiendo su comida. 

 

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, sin cebolla y sin tomate, por favor. - Dijo Raoul al encargado del pequeño bar ambulante. - Ah, y patatas fritas también, gracias. 

 

-Ella, que no come sano ni que le apunten con una pistola – Dijo Miriam entre risas. 

 

-Perdona, perdona, perdona, que yo soy un chico muy sano - Rebotó Raoul, soplándose el flequillo para arriba y con cara de indignación, aunque en su tono se podía entender cierto tono chistoso. 

 

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, chico – Intervino Aitana. 

 

-Aitana, por favor, no me esperaba eso de ti. 

 

-Ella, dramática. 

 

-Bueno, yo quiero un perrito caliente con patatas por favor - Interrumpió Nerea la estúpida discusión con su pedido. Los demás la siguieron y esperaron todos juntos su cena. 

 

-Nunca me ha gustado el nombre de "perrito caliente" siempre me imagino a mi perrita, allí, cocinándose entre brasas y aceite malo y me da mucha angustia - Dijo Agoney matando el silencio que se había creado. 

 

-Pero que dice esta ahora – Dijo Miriam entre risas – ¡Qué imaginación tiene el niño este! 

 

\- ¿Tienes un perrito?- Preguntó Raoul. 

 

-Una perrita, se llama Bambi. Es así chiquitita, más mona. - Contestó Agoney subiendo ocho octavas de tono. 

 

-Que mono. Yo siempre he querido un perro, pero en mi padre nunca me ha dejado. 

 

-Sabes, yo en canarias cada domingo iba a pasear perritos de una perrera, era un trabajo super lindo. - Raoul se quedó embobado durante unos segundos, repitiéndose por dentro lo que acababa de decir el canario y recordándose que no podía tirarse encima suya en ese momento para comérselo a besos. 

 

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Eso se puede hacer? - Dijo Raoul emocionado 

 

Agoney asintió con una sonrisa. 

 

– Que guay, mi sueño siempre ha sido sacar a pasear un perrito. - Los dos se sonrieron, como olvidándose por un momento que nadie más estaba a su lado. 

 

-Ellas, empanadas - Gritó Miriam – ¡Que los pedidos ya están, amigas! 

 

Los chicos cogieron su comida, pagaron y se dirigieron a recorrer el pueblo mientras se zampaban su cena, ya que no tenían una mesa donde sentarse y Raoul juró por dios y por toda su familia que no comería en el suelo. 

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y en la plaza empezaba a cantar el artista principal de la velada. Ricky Merino era un joven cantante un tanto conocido en esa zona del país, llegaba de Mallorca para poner en pie a todo el pueblo con sus marchosas canciones. Las amigas corrieron a la plaza para presenciar el espectáculo que haría el cantante del que Aitana era su mayor fan. 

 

Raoul estaba totalmente concentrado en su hamburguesa de queso la cual había acompañado con cierta mayonesa y ya se estaba acabado, mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de "Say you'll be there" del nuevo grupo de las Spice Girls. Todo su alrededor bailaba y saltaba, sumergidos completamente en la música - y probablemente también el alcohol- haciendo el suelo de la plaza temblar bajo sus pies. 

 

-Tienes... - Levantó la cabeza y vio a Agoney observando una parte de su labio – Un poco de mayonesa – Se señaló su propio labio como para indicarle donde estaba - Aquí... - Dijo acercándose al ver que Raoul no se movía para quitárselo con el dedo. El rubio se quedó observando todos los movimientos que realizaba el moreno, incluso cuando se lamió el dedo con la mayonesa que había recogido de los propios labios de Raoul mientras sus ojos profundos se clavaban en él, que tuvo que tragar saliva en un intento de reprimir todos los impulsos que le causaba y que se estaban tornando en un tic nervioso en el ojo. 

 

-O sea ¿que ya estáis liados? - Preguntó Aitana de repente, sacado a los dos chicos de la lucha de miradas en la que estaban metidos. Ellos se giraron mirando a la catalana, para después volver a mirarse e inundar el lugar de risas nerviosas. - Madre mía, ¡Raoul, tio me lo podrías haber dicho antes! 

 

-No... No estamos liados. - Contestó Agoney con un tono que, obviamente, no se iba a creer nadie. 

 

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Agoney- Le contestó Aitana. 

 

-Pero chiquilla sí que estás empanada, yo te hacía más avispada, si llevan toda la noche desnudándose con la mirada, madre mía amiga, como para no darse cuenta; y vosotros podríais disimular un poco más que os dejamos un segundo y acabáis follando aquí mismo. 

 

\- ¡Miriam! - Gritó Raoul con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara muy roja. 

 

-Me voy a por un cubata – Dijo Nerea – Madre mía el percal. 

 

Y así se acabó la discusión, con el poder de Nerea para cambiar de tema, una mirada de "me tendrás que explicarlo todo después" de Aitana a Raoul y con las primeras voces de "Un pasito pa' lante María" cantada por Merino que motivó a todo el mundo a salir a la pista y olvidar sus problemas. 

 

Después de un par de cubatas, todos estaban dándolo todo en la plaza con el DJ, ya eran las tantas de la madrugada, pero la energía de los amigos no disminuía. Miriam tenía el poder de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la música, mientras bailaba sin importarle mucho quien la estuviese mirando y Raoul admiraba esa libertad, ya que él ni con tres cubatas se atrevía a bailar de esa forma, la timidez ante su torpeza y su dificultad de llevar el ritmo hacía que se cohibiese en la pista de baile. Pero, la verdad es, que tener a Agoney bailando delante suya, con el sudor que le mojaba y pegaba el pelo en la frente mientras le miraba a los ojos cuando realizaba según qué movimiento, lo tenía más distraído que cualquier timidez y cualquier cubata. El calor de la multitud los tenía a todos abrumados y Raoul aprovechó, cuando Agoney se acercó a susurrarle al oído que le acompañara a por otro vaso para salir de la muchedumbre y respirar un poco de aire fresco. 

 

\- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien? -Preguntó Agoney a Raoul cuando estuvieron un poco más lejos de la música. 

 

-Si, por supuesto. 

 

-No estabas bailando mucho en la plaza. 

 

-Me tenías distraído. 

 

\- ¿Yo? - Preguntó Agoney con una ceja levantada y señalándose a sí mismo mientras sonreía. 

 

\- ¿Te sorprende? - Agoney le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta un callejón donde no solían pasar muchas personas. - ¿Me vas a secuestrar ahora? 

 

El lugar era estrecho, entre dos casas muy grandes, en ese delgado espació aun llegaba un poco de luz de la farola más cercana y la música que retumbaba en sus oídos en el centro de la plaza, ahora era solo una leve melodía de fondo. 

 

-No, solo quería besarte. 

 

-Entonces bésame. 

 

Y lo hizo, y nuevamente se fundieron entre besos, de los cuales ya se estaban haciendo conocidos, solo que esta vez tenían cierto rasgo a sabor de alcohol. Agoney despeinaba el tupé de Raoul con sus manos, mientras juntaba aún más sus cuerpos para sentirse enteros. Incluso pensaban que podían sentir el corazón del otro bombardeando acompasados a través de sus cuerpos, sabían que su conexión y su química llegaba más allá que cualquier otra. Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, Raoul se había recargado contra la pared del callejón y la poca luz que llegaba le iluminaba la cara haciendo que sus ojos parecieran mucho más claros, sus gruesos y bonitos labios ahora estaban tintados con un leve color rojizo por la intensidad del beso mientras se entreabrían para recoger aire para que sus pulmones se volvieran a llenar. 

 

-Eres acojonantemente guapo – dijo Agoney. 

 

\- ¿Yo? 

 

-¿Te sorprende?- Sonrieron recordando la reciente conversación. 

 

-¿Me vuelves a besar? - Pregunto Raoul volviendo a la seriedad de su rostro. 

 

Agoney solo asintió. 

 

-Pero esta vez no pares - Concluyó Raoul antes de acercar al contrario agarrándole de la camisa que le quedaba tan bien, y entre sonrisas y caricias, volver a juntar sus labios y sus latidos.


	7. 7

-Vamos a ver, Raoul ¿Entonces lleváis dos semanas liados?

-Algo así, sí.

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No sé, Aitana, simplemente no había surgido en la conversación.

La chica del flequillo puso los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida escusa de su amigo, realmente ella no entendía porque su mejor amigo le había ocultado eso, no quería presionarlo ni nada parecido, solo quería saber la razón para poder ayudar a su amigo si era algo más allá del "olvidarse de decírselo" que tanto repetía el rubio.

-Tío, Raoul, que sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar nunca y siempre te apoyo en todo, de verdad que no entiendo la razón por la cual no me lo habías dicho. - Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ligero puchero un tanto frustrada. - Que sé que a ti te cuesta mucho abrirte y explicar las cosas y que te sueles cerrar cuando algo pasa porque te da miedo molestar. - Raoul quiso intervenir para contradecir a su amiga, pero esta levantó la mano para que le dejara hablar. - Pero quiero que sepas, y bueno, en realidad pensaba que ya lo sabías, que puedes confiar en mí siempre porque yo voy a estar a tu lado, lo sabes ¿No?

-Jope Aitana, claro que lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho, es simplemente que no me salió decírtelo, estaba tan metido en él y en mí que de alguna forma se me olvidó el resto del mundo– Su sonrisa fue creciendo mientras elaboraba la última frase, recordando lo felices que habían sido esas dos semanas. 

-No te olvides de mí, capullo – Dijo está pegándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Además, de alguna forma, lo estábamos manteniendo en secreto.

-Pues para mantenerlo en secreto no veas lo que se os nota. Que yo pensaba que tú eras una persona transparente porque te pones rojo enseguida, pero es que ¿él? 

-Él no se pone rojo.

-Porque cada uno se expresa de una forma distinta, pero, ni queriéndolo evitar podría ocultar eso.

\- ¿Tú crees que le gusto? - Dijo Raoul un poco más tímido arrugando un poco el entrecejo y encogiéndose de hombros, como con miedo de la respuesta. 

-Chico, ¿lleváis dos semanas liados y te sigues preguntando eso?

-Dos semanas pueden ser muy relativas según cada persona, Aitana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, a mí me gustó prácticamente desde el instante en que lo vi, y no sé, es como si el tiempo me dejase de importar. Ni con Pablo ni con nadie había sentido esto, Aitana, y me da hasta miedo. Que no hace un mes que nos conocemos y ya tengo la sensación de haberlo tenido al lado toda la vida. 

-Bueno, ya sabes, a veces no es cuestión de tiempo, sino de química. Pero Raoul, yo no creo que él sea menos, él te mira cómo – paró un segundo para pensar la metáfora, mirando por los rincones del salón de la casa de Raoul buscando inspiración - cómo si fueras tierra.

\- ¿Perdón? 

-Que sí, coño, Raoul. Un suporte, un lugar donde dejar reposar los pies y sentarse, cómo para descansar. Un empujón, algo sólido que no llegue a ser estrictamente necesario, quiero decir, no es que dependa emocionalmente de ti, si no, que sabe que estás ahí, no detrás empujándolo, sino al lado acompañándolo.

-Madre mía que intensa. - Aitana rio y le pegó flojito en el brazo por no tomarle enserio en la metáfora que se había esforzado en realizar y que le había tomado un largo tiempo de reflexión. - ¿Y has visto todo eso así tan fácil? Como lees a las personas, amiga.

-También es un poco lo que a mí me gustaría ver en vosotros, una relación sana. No como la de Pablo o lo que fuera eso porque, madre mía. 

-Ya, pero, a mí Agoney me gusta mucho. - sonrió - es que, cada segundo que paso con él me doy cuenta de lo especial que es. No sé muy bien cómo expresarlo, pero me hace sentir tranquilo, me tranquiliza mucho.

-Eso es muy bonito. 

-Y a veces, cuando nos pasamos mucho rato mirándonos, yo siento como que todo se desvanece, como si durante unos segundos solo existiéramos él y yo. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? 

-Sí, bueno, algo así - Aitana tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara mientras veía como a su mejor amigo se le iluminaban los ojos mientras describía su relación con el canario. - Háblame más de él que es bonito escucharte.

Raoul miró a su amiga, sonriendo mientras pensaba en el chico que le había robado el sueño en tan poco tiempo, entusiasmado continuó esa pequeña descripción que le hacía sentir calor en el pecho mientras se expresaba como podía.

-Su risa, Aitana, su risa - paró unos segundos para coger aire - Es una persona súper silenciosa, habla muy bajito y cuando ríe también es así, pero su sonrisa es preciosa y verlo reír... Buah, aunque sea por una tontería me hace súper feliz. Además, tiene los ojos súper grandes y oscuros y parece que te atraviesa con la mirada. De verdad, Aitana, cuando estoy con él siento que no tengo que fingir nada, que con una mirada y sin decir nada ya lo entiende todo. - Se pasó una mano por la frente cerrando los ojos - ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien tanto? Me sigue pareciendo irreal que lo conociera hace un mes. 

-Probablemente lo que sepas ahora de él no es casi nada. Aunque me encanta verte así, Raoul, tan ilusionado y con los ojos brillantes; quiero advertirte de que no lo pongas nunca en un pedestal para admirarlo, porque a veces el amor te ciega y dejas de verlo como un mortal.

\- ¿Un mortal? - Preguntó Raoul extrañado.

-Si, Raoul, si, un mortal, que puede ser tan tonto como nosotros y que se tropieza con la misma piedra. Porque si lo pones en un pedestal, el día que cometa un error, por más estúpido que sea, vas a sentir que te ha decepcionado y que no es ese ser perfecto que te pensabas que era, y la decepción no va a ser culpa suya, si no tuya por dejarte cegar. Si vas a quererlo, hazlo bien, que las relaciones toxicas son una mierda y lo sabes.

-Lo se amiga, y gracias por escucharme. - Se dieron un fuerte abrazo para darse las gracias mutuamente por estar allí.

-Y ¿Ya habéis follado?

-Aitana – Dijo este separándose – Porque a todo el mundo le interesa eso – Raoul se puso rojo mientras reía ligeramente.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

-No, Aitana, no, no lo hemos hecho.

-Pues ya va siendo hora que os veo que os morís los dos de ganas. 

\- ¿Crees que le debería decir algo tipo "me gustas, Agoney"? - Raoul sabía que esa pregunta era una tontería porque ya sabía la respuesta que le daría su amiga, pero solo quería que Aitana dejase de hablar de sexo en ese momento.

\- ¿Quién es Agoney? - El padre de Raoul entró en el salón, dejando a los dos chicos un tanto asustados. 

-Papá, ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Ahora mismo hemos llegado - frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo - ¿Tienes novia?

-No, papá, no tengo novia.

-Buenos días cariño - Susana, la madre de Raoul, llegó al salón y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo para después sentarse en un sillón de la estancia - ¿Qué tal estas Aitana?

-Muy bien, gracias. Raoul me ha dicho que habían ido de compras.

-Uy sí, Raoul te he comprado unos calzoncillos nuevos, después te los pruebas.

-Vale gracias, mamá.

-Susana no te lo vas a creer, pero Raoul quiere declararse a una chica. - Dijo su padre con una sonrisa en la cara. 

\- ¡Raoul! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Y lo quieres hacer de forma romántica? Que mono. Ay Manolo que el pequeño se nos hace mayor.

-No mamá, no me voy a declarar a nadie.

\- ¡Cómo que no! Si lo estabas hablando ahora mismo con Aitana ¿A que sí? A una tal Agonías o algo parecido. - Dijo Manolo riendo un poco, Susana se unió a el con las carcajadas.

\- ¡Vaya nombre, pobre muchacha!

-No... - Raoul miró a Aitana pidiendo ayuda, la ansiedad con la que había luchado toda la vida estaba volviendo y le estaba nublando la mente para pensar con claridad mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Salir del armario con sus padres no era algo que tenía previsto a corto plazo, siempre pensó que el momento indicado llegaría, cuando él se sintiera preparado para afrontar cualquier respuesta. Pero siempre le daba miedo, porque los quería con todo su corazón y le daba una ansiedad tremenda el pensar que no lo aceptarían.  
Aitana lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza levemente indicándole que podía hacerlo, si él quería.

\- Si que me voy a declarar a alguien. - Dijo Raoul después de tragar un poco de saliva. No miraba a los ojos a sus padres, su miraba viajaba entre las baldosas del suelo, esperando en ellas la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

-Eso es maravilloso, cariño, no hace falta que te avergüences.

-No es eso mamá, un segundo - tragó aire haciendo de tripas corazón y lanzarse a la piscina. -La persona a la que me quiero declarar y decirle que me encanta – cerró los ojos – es un chico y se llama Agoney. - Y se lanzó a la piscina, esperando cada segundo del salto en bomba, no encontrarla vacía.

Silencio. 

En esa habitación solo había silencio, el aire se había vuelto pesado, denso, el espacio se reducía y el pecho de Raoul apretaba, le estaban empezando a doler demasiado las costillas. No quería perder a nadie, se negaba. Quería demasiado a sus padres, a Álvaro, quería que todo siguiese igual, que no cambiara nada, que le aceptara y abrazaran y le susurraran al oído que todo iría bien, aunque fuese mentira, pero necesitaba autoconvencerse de que algo en su vida iba a salir como debía y quería que fuese esto.

\- ¿Un chico? No me jodas ¿Te gustan los chicos? ¿Qué eres gay, ahora? No digas tonterías, hijo, si a ti de pequeño te gustaba la chiquilla esa de las dos coletas, que si hombre, que tú no eres maricón, hijo.

-Manolo, por favor, basta. ¿Y te gusta mucho ese chico, cariño?

Se le estaban empezando a acumular lágrimas en los ojos, notó como la pequeña mano de Aitana se posaba sobre la suya, y le apretaba en un intento de darle fuerzas. Ante la pregunta de la madre solo asintió e intentó respirar profundamente y tragarse las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que amenazaban en salir de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estáis decepcionados? - Preguntó Raoul con la voz temblorosa aun sin levantar la vista.

-Oh, no cariño por supuesto que no – su madre se levantó del sillón y le abrazó con fuerza haciendo que su hijo, su pequeño niñito, el más precioso del mundo, se sintiera lo más protegido posible. Se separó un poco para mirarle a los preciosos ojos miel que tenía y le limpió con el pulgar una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado – T'estimo molt, Raoul, y nada de esto hará que mi opinión cambie. ¿Me oyes? Nada. 

-Gracias. - Le sonrió a su madre de una forma muy sincera - ¿Papá? - Miró a su padre, se había levantado del sillón y paseaba de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo blanco. 

-No... - paró un segundo cerrando los ojos, buscando las palabras indicadas – No estoy decepcionado contigo, hijo. 

-¿Pero...?

-Pero tú sabes los problemas que me podría traer a mí en la empresa si mi jefe se enterara. Esto... esto lo tienes que ocultar Raoul. Yo no te voy a juzgar por con quien estés o a quien quieras, pero... pero esto no puede salir de aquí.

-Me parece que está siendo injusto – intervino Aitana después de oír al padre de Raoul. 

-Aitana, cariño, esto no va contigo. - Respondió cortante el padre del rubio.

\- ¡Si qué va! Raoul es mi mejor amigo y...

-Aitana – le interrumpió Raoul – Deja que hable un rato con mis padres, ¿Vale? - Intentó sonreír al final, pero no fue más que una triste mueca. - Muchas gracias por estar aquí - se abrazaron y Raoul le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. 

-Si necesitas algo me avisas ¿Vale? Que vivo a dos minutos. - Se levantó del sofá y le dejó otro besito en la cabeza a Raoul – Adiós. - Dijo despidiéndose de los padres de Raoul. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Aitana, Raoul respiró hondo, era el momento. Tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba pensando desde que se aceptó a sí mismo y a su sexualidad, quería hacer entender a sus padres todo lo que había aprendido a través de esa desconstrucción que le había llevado tantos años. Quitarse de encima ese pensamiento homófobo que acompañaba a la sociedad desde siempre no era nada fácil y era necesario tener interés para darle una patada esa carga de sentirse culpable por algo como – en su caso - el amor y el sexo. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - Preguntó su padre, que miraba a su hijo con las manos en los bolsillos, aún de pie, transmitiendo un cierto aire de superioridad que a Raoul le dio escalofríos. Su semblante era serio y, para el rubio, poco comprensivo, hecho que le asustaba. Su madre se había sentado a su lado y le acariciaba levemente la cabellera, sabiendo que ese gesto siempre había calmado su hijo, Susana sabía - porque a su niño no lo conocía mejor nadie más que ella – que Raoul lo que necesitaba era alguien al lado y ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí siempre, porque lo quería más de lo que nadie le iba a querer nunca y como la luchadora que era ella, estaba dispuesta a sacar las garras por sus dos y maravillosos hijos. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? 

-A eso. A que te gusten los hombres, Raoul. 

-Desde siempre, papá.

\- ¿Cómo que desde siempre? 

-Lo acepte a los catorce años. Pero eso es algo que sabía desde siempre, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Casi todos mis amigos.

\- ¿Eso cuantas personas son?

-Las suficientes para yo sentirme cómodo en mi día a día.

\- ¿Nosotros no formamos parte de ese entorno? ¿Qué somos? ¿Los últimos en enterarnos o cómo va esto? 

-Manolo, tranquilízate. - Le dijo su madre levantando la mano en forma de advertencia.

-No, yo no me voy a tranquilizar. - Empezó a gesticular de más con las manos, eso lo hacía cuando se enfadaba, también fruncía el ceño en señal de irritación, Raoul empezaba a asustarse de verdad, no quería que su padre le odiara, pero él ya hacía tiempo que tenía muchas cosas claras y no iba a volver a esconderse por nada en el mundo. - Tu hijo... Nuestro hijo nos acaba de soltar una bomba y tú tan tranquila. ¿No podéis pararos a recapacitar por un segundo en lo que va a pensar todo el mundo? ¿El pueblo este? ¿Mi empresa? 

\- ¡Qué más da lo que piense esa gentuza! - Dijo Raoul claramente nervioso por las consecuencias que podría traer el enfadarse con su padre y crear una discusión más grande, pero realmente no se iba a callar más - ¡En el pueblo solo hay gente mayor que solo vemos en verano! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que de verdad te importa algo su opinión? ¡Te pasas medio verano encerrado en esta casa porque te importa una mierda el pueblo de los cojones! ¿Y tú empresa? ¿De verdad te piensas que a mí me va a importar lo que piense tú empresa y tú jefe machista al que le lames el culo por unos billetes de más? ¿De verdad papá?

\- ¡Gracias a esa empresa se mantiene nuestra familia! ¡La comida no cae del cielo, Raoul! ¿No eres consciente de las consecuencias que podría traer que mi jefe se enterara de esto! ¡Que me ha costado años y sudor el llegar a donde he llegado y no voy a dejar que porque seas maricón yo pierda todo eso!

\- ¡Manolo! - Gritó su madre levantándose del sofá junto a Raoul

\- ¡Pues a lo mejor eso podría ayudar más al colectivo de lo que te piensas! ¡Que un empresario famoso tiene un hijo maricón ayudaría muchísimo! ¡Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo eso! ¡Me da completamente igual que se lo digas a tu estúpido jefe! ¡A mí solo me importa tu opinión! - respiró unos segundos cerrando los ojos - Eres mi padre, joder... - Su voz empezó a romperse y las lágrimas bordeaban el límite de sus ojos dejando unas cuantas recorrer su, ahora, rojizo rostro.

Cerro los ojos otra vez para intentar por unos segundos tranquilizarse y oyó a su padre suspirar. La mano de su madre se volvió a colocar en su espalda.

-Raoul, cariño, - intervino esta – los dos te queremos muchísimo, pero muchísimo, ven siéntate. -Madre e hijo se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá azul de la casa, la pequeña y suave mano de su madre seguía haciendo círculos en su hombro - Tu padre es estúpido porque se ha cerrado en esa idea y no sabe ver nada más ahora. 

-Yo... - quiso intervenir el hombre.

-Tú te callas ahora que ya has hecho suficiente. - Le dijo Susana mirando a su marido - si vuelves a abrir la boca que sea para pedir disculpas. - Se volvió a dirigir a Raoul. - ¿Como te sientes, hijo? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo os quiero mucho, y... y si no os había dicho nada era precisamente por esto- balbuceaba sin molestarse en parar sus lágrimas, tampoco podía. Se estaba quitando de encima un peso que llevaba cargando demasiados años. - Sois lo más importante para mí...

-Lo sabemos, renacuajo. -Susurró su madre. - Respira cariño, no pasa nada. 

-Yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que soy - respondió mirando directamente a los ojos a su padre - y no me avergüenzo de nada, ni pienso esconderme, llevo demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

-Raoul, escúchame... -Intervino su padre con un tono ya más calmado, sentándose en el sillón.

-No, papá, escúchame tú a mí. - Respondió el rubio – Yo quiero luchar. Quero luchar por mis derechos y por los de mis compañeros y escondiéndome no consigo nada, absolutamente nada. Soy valiente ¿Vale? 

-Raoul – Su madre intervino haciendo que Raoul se girara a mirarla – nosotros no queremos que te hagan daño.

-Prefiero que me hagan daño, pero siendo quien soy; a hacerme daño a mí mismo por querer ocultarlo. Los cambios van poquito a poco, pero, si algún día, gracias a mí y a muchas otras personas que decidieron luchar en su día, puedo pasearme de la mano con mi novio sin miedo, habrá valido la pena, todo. 

-Madre mía... 

-Papá sé que te va a costar entenderlo, pero por favor - cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza – por favor, inténtalo. - Su padre solo suspiró, recargando su codo en el sillón. 

-Manolo, prométeselo. 

-No puedo.

Y Raoul quería llorar más y darse de hostias contra un muro por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Se había imaginado muchas veces como sería ese instante en el que se sincerase con sus padres sobre este tema y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía cómo se sentía. Su madre paró de acariciarle la espalda y se levantó del sofá.

-Raoul vete a tu habitación que quiero hablar a solas con tu padre. - Y no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y con la cabeza bien alta, se pasó una mano por la cara alejando las lágrimas ya caídas de ella y se fue caminando rápido hacia su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta empezó a oír a sus padres discutir, la conversación había empezado medianamente tranquila, pero cada vez las voces hablaban más alto y las débiles paredes de la casa no amortiguaban el sonido, así que Raoul lo estaba oyendo todo. Su pecho empezó a doler mucho y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, arrastró su cuerpo, que había quedado apoyado en la puerta de madera cerrada, hasta el suelo, donde se hizo un pequeño ovillo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y descompasada haciendo que perdiera el control de ella, y le dificultara la respiración. Podía oír su corazón latir muy fuerte y rápido, haciendo que en sus oídos solo retumbara ese sonido alejando los gritos de sus padres. Estaba temblando, de arriba abajo sin saber cómo parar todo eso, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en su respiración, cogiendo aire y aguantándolo unos segundos para después soltarlo, muy lentamente. Cuando tuvo la respiración medianamente controlada empezó a contar cosas: 

-Veo un colchón con una manta azul. - Respiró, su voz salía temblorosa - Una mesita de noche, dos tazas de té, tres botellas de agua. - Respiró, cada palabra era dicha de forma lenta, recreándose en la sensación del habla - Cuatro, cinco camisetas y seis libros. - Respiración. Cerró los ojos cuando noto que todo su interior se estaba calmando mientras se concentraba en destensar los músculos. Seguía temblando, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y una calma abundante se apoderó de él, siendo incapaz de reaccionar ante nada, dejo que el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla que atravesaba la ventana de su habitación fuera su plano sonoro principal, intentando que la conversación de sus padres, ahora ya más tranquila, pasara a uno secundario. De repente oyó la voz de su hermano hablar, se notaba nervioso y Raoul dedujo que sus padres le acababan de contar lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Raoul no quería hablar con él y sabía que lo iría a buscar, pero, en ese momento, en la mente del rubio solo había una idea: necesitaba ver a Agoney.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo, sus piernas aun temblaban ligeramente, se estiró como un gato intentando destensar sus músculos y se dirigió a la ventana. Esta daba al porche de la entrada que facilitaba su caída. Lo había hecho millones de veces, incluso en ocasiones en las que le daba más pereza bajar las escaleras y salir por el salón que tirarse por la ventana de su habitación. Esa vez lo volvió a hacer, dejando atrás esa casa a la que por ahora no quería volver. Empezó a correr sin mirar atrás y sin pensar siquiera a donde iba, porque sus piernas solitas le dirigieron a la casa que parecía sacada de un cuento, que tenía flores de fruta de la pasión en la entrada.

Respiró unas cuantas veces antes de tocar suavemente la puerta. Había caminado muy rápido sin darse cuenta y unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, estaba completamente despeinado y su cara seguía roja después del ataque de ansiedad por el que acababa de pasar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y detrás de ella apareció un Agoney con el pelo mojado y el pijama puesto. Raoul no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, ni de que el sol ya estaba prácticamente escondido, pero cuando lo vio, tampoco le importó nada más. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Raoul? - El canario no tardó en responder ese abrazo igual de fuerte de como lo hacía el rubio. - ¿Estas bien? - Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

Raoul no contestó, pero sus ojos volvieron a estar bañados en lágrimas, que no tardaron en salir.

-Eh, eh, pequeñín ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - Agoney se separó para mirarle a los ojos - ¿Qué ha pasado, Raoul? ¿Quieres hablar? - Raoul asintió. 

-Pero primero abrázame, por favor. - Se volvieron a fundir en ese abrazo que les hacía sentir calmados, como si el terremoto que había sucedido en el interior de Raoul hubiese parado y ahora solo quedara el desahogo de la experiencia vivida. Agoney dejó llorar a Raoul en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el sedoso pelo dorado y le repetía constantemente que todo iría bien.

… 

\- ¿Quieres hablar ahora? - Raoul se había sentado en el sofá del salón de la pequeña casa en donde se hospedaba el canario. No tenía más de las habitaciones justas: un lavabo, una cocina, una habitación con una cama doble y un salón. También tenía un pequeño jardín trasero en el que solo había una gran cantidad de flores y césped. El salón, ahora iluminado por dos grandes lámparas, ya que a fuera ya estaba completamente obscuro, era simple, con ciertos cuadros y un espejo que adornaban las paredes, un televisor relativamente nuevo, el cual le sorprendió a Raoul, ya que probablemente sería uno de los pocos televisores que habría en el pueblo y el sofá en el que se encontraban los dos sentados, con una tacita de té en la mano.

-Les dije a mis padres que era gay. - Agoney abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó un poco más a Raoul.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes tu ahora?

-Mejor que antes.

\- ¿Te notas, ahora, más ligero?

-De alguna forma sí, muchísimo - sonrió - Peso dos mil quilos menos. - Agoney le acompañó con la sonrisa.

\- ¿Se lo tomaron mal? 

-Mi madre, no, creo.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

-No tan bien, le ha preocupado su empresa y el cómo puede afectar eso a su relación con su jefe. No sé muy bien que pensar, me da mucho miedo perderle ¿Sabes?

-Claro, al fin y al cabo, es tu padre. ¿Solo te ha dicho eso?

-Bueno, también me ha dicho que le daba igual con quien estuviese, pero que lo tengo que mantener en secreto por las consecuencias y todo eso.

\- ¿Y tú quieres esconderte?

-Yo estoy hartísimo de esconderme. Ojalá algún día mi padre entienda que no me quiero conformar en ser libre únicamente "dentro de casa", por decirlo de alguna forma. Ha llegado un punto en que me he callado tantas cosas, que por no enseñar o sacar mis sentimientos por miedo y por el rechazo de personas prácticamente insignificantes en mi vida, he retrocedido como persona. Que en esos años cuando debes cometer tus mayores locuras y descubrirte a ti mismo yo me he estado reprimiendo mí mismo y durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaba estancado, es que, joder, para prosperar hay que ser libre.

-Para prosperar hay que ser libre. - Repitió Agoney con una sonrisa acercando su mano al pelo de Raoul y trazando pequeños dibujos en la profundidad de la cabellera sedosa del rubio - Me encanta oír eso porque yo tampoco puedo conformarme.

Raoul se concentró en la sensación de las caricias del canario hundiéndose en el placer y confort que aquellas le proporcionaban. Miró a Agoney y por inercia llevó su mano a la mejilla del contrario, acariciando la rasposa barba que residía en su rostro. El beso que vino después por parte de Agoney fue suave y necesario para ambos. El canario se acercó a los labios de Raoul posando su otra mano en su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su pelo, no era un beso pasional – o al menos al principio - transmitía la paz que Raoul necesitaba sentir mientras se dejaba guiar por el vaivén de los dulces labios del canario. El ritmo cambió cuando Raoul se atrevió a añadir la lengua al beso haciendo que Agoney soltara un leve jadeo y Raoul acercara más sus cuerpos pasando su mano por la cadera del canario. El dulce beso pasó a ser un combate intenso de lenguas y piernas enredadas, cada vez juntando más sus cuerpos frente a la necesidad de sentirse juntos. Llegó un punto en que sus cuerpos estaban completamente enredados demostrado la comodidad que les suponía eso. La intensidad de la mirada de Agoney cuando se separaron para coger aire dejó al rubio hipnotizado, era profunda, nerviosa y a la vez calmada, clara y directa, que te atravesaba en dos y dejaba tu interior desnudo. Raoul se asustó al ver lo cómodo que le hacía sentir esa desnudez con Agoney. No tardó mucho en volver a acariciar los labios del moreno, volviendo otra vez en pocos segundos al pasional beso que les fundía por dentro y les aceleraba el corazón. Raoul en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre el regazo de Agoney, haciendo que este pasara sus dos brazos por su espalda y le abrazara con fuerza sin despegar los labios. La posición hacía que Agoney tuviese que inclinar el cuello hacia arriba ya que Raoul quedaba a una mayor altura y así profundizar –aún más- el beso. 

Las manos de Agoney no tardaron en colarse dentro de la simple camiseta de Raoul subiendo y bajando suavemente sus manos por la longitud de la espalda del rubio y llegando hasta su culo apretándolo y pellizcándolo levemente. Era la primera vez que los se encontraban en una situación tan intima, habían estado muchas veces solos, pero nunca en esa clase de soledad, tan cercana e íntima. Raoul se separó ligeramente del canario para sacar su propia camiseta y viendo como este hacía lo mismo con la suya. Agoney no tardó en delinear con sus dedos la silueta del cuerpo de Raoul, con sus curvas y lunares que le fascinaban, mordiéndole levemente la clavícula.

-Eres precioso – susurró Agoney sobre los labios de Raoul, que ahora estaban rojos, igual que su cara. Sus preciosos ojos miel brillaban más que nunca cuando miraban a Agoney, incapaz de creerse que realmente un humano como él pudiese existir. Quería decirle algo, que era lo más bonito que había visto nunca y que le volvía loco estar con él, pero la timidez y la vergüenza de quedar como un loco le llevó a no ser capaz de decir nada, tan solo acercó una de las grandes y gruesas manos del canario – que le encanaban – hasta posarla encima de su corazón, con la esperanza de que notase la fuerza y rapidez a la que iba por él, y por nadie más que él.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez de forma más tranquila, acercando aún más sus cuerpos y abrazándose, la agitación de sus respiraciones fue a más cuando juntaron sus caderas, llegando a sentir la erección del otro y jadeando en las bocas contrarias. Las manos viajaban por sus cuerpos buscando la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, compartiendo caricias, pellizcos y apretones. 

Alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que los dos chicos saltasen del lugar donde estaban, confundidos y un tanto asustados por la repentina intrusión de la burbuja que habían creado. Los golpes en la puerta pronto vinieron acompañados por unos gritos a nombre de Raoul. El rubio, levantándose por fin del regazo del moreno y con los ojos muy abiertos cogió su camiseta para ponérsela.

-Es mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si, sí. No sé qué hace aquí. Madre mía, lo siento. No sé qué hacer. - Los golpes en la puerta aumentaban y los nervios de Raoul también.

-Tranquilo, Raoul, no pasa nada. - Agoney se levantó del sofá y miró al rubio – Le voy a abrir ¿Vale? Y sea lo que sea lo afrontamos juntos. ¿De acuerdo? - Le sonrió con ternura antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo. - Raoul dijo con los ojos aún cerrados por el beso.

Agoney se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla dio un último vistazo al chico con las manos sobre las caderas y el pelo completamente desordenado, asintiendo con los ojos en un intento de proporcionarle un poco de seguridad. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico alto y con un semblante serio, sus ojos azules delataban preocupación, el hermano de Raoul le devolvió la mirada antes de hablar.

\- ¿Eres Agoney?

-Sí - Álvaro volvió a mirar al chico y sus ojos pasaron por su torso, dándose Agoney cuenta de que seguía sin camiseta.

\- ¿Esta Raoul?

-Sí - dijo un poco más vergonzoso y abriendo paso a la casa, dejando a la vista el pequeño chico que se encontraba en el salón. Álvaro entró sin esperar ninguna invitación y abrazó a su hermano muy fuerte.

-Dios, menos mal que estas bien. - Raoul le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía la mano de su hermano mayor pasar por su pelo. Se separaron después de unos segundos – los que el canario había aprovechado para ponerse su camiseta. - No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por dios Raoul. ¿Tú sabes el susto que me he llevado al no verte en la habitación? Dios, a mamá casi le da un infarto.

-Lo siento. - Respondió Raoul casi en un susurro. - No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento. 

-Ya, ya lo sé. Papá y mamá me han contado todo – Dijo un poco más tranquilo pero con la misma mirada de preocupación - ¿Cómo estas, renacuajo? 

 

-Ahora un poco mejor - Miró a Agoney – Pero me sigue dando un poco de miedo que papá me odie. 

-Mira, Raoul, te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede muy claro – Dijo Álvaro serio mirando a su hermano. - Papá te quiere muchísimo, y no va a dejar de hacerlo por esto. Pero te tiene que entrar en esa cabecita que le va a costar mucho asimilar según qué cosas y vamos a tener que discutir con él mil veces, pero lo va a entender ¿Vale, Raoul? Yo no te voy a dejar solo en esto y te voy a ayudar siempre, así que la próxima vez que estés mal, por favor, no saltes por la ventana para irte a ver al novio y nos dejes a nosotros en prácticamente parada cardíaca ¿Vale? 

-Vale, gracias hermano – Dijo Raoul con una tímida sonrisa y volviendo a abrazar a su hermano. - Una pregunta ¿Tu cómo has llegado hasta aquí? 

-Primero fui a casa de Aitana para ver si estabas allí y ella me dio la dirección.

\- ¿Y cómo sabia Aitana que aquí vive Agoney?

-Me la encontré esta mañana en el mercado comprando berenjenas y me acompañó hasta casa. - Interrumpió de repente Agoney desde un segundo plano de la escena.

-Ah, bueno vale. 

-Soy Álvaro - Dijo este dirigiéndose directamente al canario y tendiéndole la mano - Perdón por el numerito, pero el cabezón ese casi nos mata del susto.

-No te preocupes. Yo Agoney, encantado – Contestó el moreno respondiendo al saludo. - Vamos a hacer la cena, ¿Te apetece quedarte? 

-Si claro, - dijo Álvaro con sarcasmo - la cena sin camiseta ibais a hacer.

\- ¡Álvaro! - Gritó Raoul.

-Es que hace un calor. - Respondió el canario entre risas y abanicándose con la mano.

-¡Agoney, por dios!

\- ¡Que tampoco soy tonto! - se defendió el más mayor. - Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero mejor ceno en casa y hablo con mis padres. Pero queda una cena pendiente. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo al canario - ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió este volviendo a abrir la puerta y dándole un último beso en la frente a Raoul. - Y chicos, si vais a hacer algo, que yo no soy nadie para impedirlo, por favor, usad protección. ¡Adiós!

-Madre mía, Álvaro, por dios. ¿Y tú de que te ríes, mamón? - Dijo Raoul sin poder ocultar su sonrisa en la cara al oír al canario estallar a carcajadas y brindarle un pequeño empujón cuando este se acercó a darle un pequeño beso. 

\- ¿Hacemos la cena? - Dijo para después darle por fin un besito al chico.

\- ¿Has dicho que habías comprado berenjenas? - Agoney sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Sí. 

-¿Tienes pizza? 

Agoney negó con la cabeza y cogió la mano del rubio para llevarle a la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría añadir esto después del capítulo, y es que, cuando empecé este proyecto de las primeras ideas que tuve fue que el personaje de Raoul fuera un chico libre, aun sometido al pensamiento colectivo pero al fin y al cabo, libre y desconstruido. Al empezar no pensaba que pudiese decir con mucha seguridad lo orgullosa que estoy de que el verdadero Raoul, a día de hoy, sea y demuestre que cada día es un poquito más libre y que este dejando atrás el miedo a demostrar quien realmente es y como se siente, porque como dijo el mismo "para prosperar hay que ser libre" y no puedo estar más de acuerdo.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, os cuero.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para todos esos que, como yo, no estan en el Bernabeu. Espero que disfruteis del capítulo. Un besazo :))

-¡Los espaguetis ya están listos! – Dijo Agoney saliendo de la cocina con dos platos llenos de pasta a la boloñesa. Se había puesto un delantal para no manchar su pijama mientras cocinaba el mejor plato que sabía hacer para los dos chicos.

-¡Huele súper bien! – Dijo Raoul entusiasmado por la comida y sonriente por lo adorable que se veía el canario con el delantal manchado y el pelo revuelto. – Que hambre tengo. 

Los chicos habían decidido cenar juntos después de la charla con Álvaro y de una pequeña discusión sobre el plato de la noche, Agoney se había dejado llevar por sus instintos culinarios para prepararle al catalán los mejores espaguetis que podía hacer. Mientras tanto, el rubio se había ocupado de poner la mesa para ambos, incluso decorándola con unas cuantas velas. La noche ya se había apoderado del pueblo y Agoney le había dejado un chaqueta impregnada con su olor al rubio para que no pasara frio. 

-Bueno, te presento el plato estrella de la casa Hernández .– El moreno puso uno de los platos que traía consigo enfrente de Raoul para después sentarse con el suyo propio delante y quitarse el delantal. – Espero que lo disfrute, muchacho.

-¡Que aproveche!

Los dos chicos empezaron a devorar la comida que tenían enfrente, alternando con los tragos que daban a sus respectivas cervezas.

-Esta riquísimo Agoney, de verdad. – Dijo Raoul durante los segundos que dejaba para respirar mientras comía. Agoney tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara mientras observaba al rubio comer sin prácticamente parar.

-Cuidado que te vas a atragantar, rubio. – Raoul miró a Agoney mientras tragaba la pasta que tenía en la boca y se limpiaba los bordes de esta con la servilleta. – Y tu que querías hacerla carbonara. – Rio. – Nunca subestimes el poder de la boloñesa, chiquillo.

-Yo no subestimo nada. Además, yo como de todo.

-Muy bien, mi niño, que tienes que crecer. – Le contestó Agoney.

-Jope, chico ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar tan bien? – Preguntó Raoul mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza. 

-En realidad no se tanto, pero hace ya un año que vivo solo, por la universidad y eso, y la pasta es siempre una buena opción: bueno, bonito y barato.

-¿Vives solo? No lo sabía. ¿Estudias muy lejos de casa? 

-Si, bueno, estudio en la Universidad de la Lengua, que esta en Santa Cruz y, de donde viven mis padres hay una hora en coche más o menos. Tenemos un automóvil entre toda la familia y yo aún no tenía carnet, así que, para no molestar a mis padres, decidí coger todo lo que tenía ahorrado e ir a un piso de estudiantes para poder vivir más cerca de la universidad. Supongo que siempre he sido muy independiente y de alguna forma pensaba que me iría bien hacer las cosas un poco por mi cuenta. – Después de la explicación, Raoul dejó el tenedor sobre el plato ya vacío para coger el botellín de cerveza y darle un largo trago.

-A mi me gustaría independizarme algún día, mi madre me dijo que hasta que no estuviera seguro que la carrera me gustaba de verdad y hubiese encontrado gente con quien compartir piso no me movería de casa. ¿Cómo ha sido tu experiencia en el piso compartido? – Agoney también había acabado de comer y había recargado sus dos brazos en la mesa mientras hablaba y miraba a Raoul.

-Horrible.

-¿Si? 

-Si. 

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Raoul intrigado, aunque, se arrepintió rápidamente porque no quería obligar a Agoney a contarle nada. – Si me lo quieres contar, eh, Agoney, no hace falta que me lo expliques si te sientes incomodo, solo si tu quieres. 

Agoney suspiró al ver a Raoul nervioso y seguidamente en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Tranquilo, no me importa. – Raoul soltó todo el aire que había aguantado en pocos segundos. – Digamos que no encontré unas personas muy amables, supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te la juegas a ciegas yéndote a la aventura sin medir las consecuencias ni lo que te puedes encontrar en un lugar desconocido. Digamos que no aceptaban mucho mi estilo de vida y todo eso.

-¿Tu estilo de vida?

\- Sí, que me gustaran los chicos y todo lo que conllevaba.

-¿Lo que conllevaba?

-Ya sabes: salir de fiesta en lugares de ambiente o simplemente ser más afeminado, ya sabes, para ellos ser afeminado era tan solo no ser un machote machista asqueroso. 

-Vamos, que eran unos homófobos de mierda. – Agoney sonrió.

-Eran unos homófobos de mierda, exacto. En ese entonces yo estaba trabajando en un hotel dando conciertos y allí conocí a Alfred, con el que trabajé todo el año y digamos que fue el primer amigo que tuve en la ciudad. Me ayudó mucho a sobrellevar a los imbéciles esos.

-¿Con cuantas personas compartías piso?

-Éramos tres, pero la novia de uno de los chicos se pasaba el día en el piso y era como si viviese con nosotros. – La mirada perdida y triste de Agoney sobresaltó a Raoul. El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a verlo triste ya que siempre le solía acompañar una enorme sonrisa. Vio como Agoney cogió aire y él no quiso interrumpir la narración, sabía que se estaba abriendo y también entendía que eso podía resultar muy difícil para algunas personas, el mismo incluido. – Las primeras semanas, cuando no conocía a Alfred, me encerraba muy a menudo en mi habitación y tan solo salía para comer, adelgacé mucho porque evitaba cruzármelos lo máximo posible. Los estudios tampoco me iban bien y todo ese ambiente me acabó afectado demasiado. Luego vino Alfred y después me presentó a Amaia y todo fue un poco mejor. – Suspiró un poco más tranquilo y miró a Raoul quien enseguida se acercó y puso su mano sobre la del canario acariciándola levemente y haciendo que el moreno volviera a sonreír. – Perdón si te estoy molestando con mis historias.

-¡No, no! Ago por favor, no quiero que pienses que me molestas, me encanta escucharte y conocerte, Ago, de verdad.

La sonrisa de Agoney fue distinta a las demás, el brillo de sus ojos no se podía comparar con nada, era distinto, como si nadie le hubiese dicho nunca que no molestaba, como si por primera vez se quitara una enorme carga de encima al ver que querían escucharle, Raoul juró ver sus ojos cristalizarse brevemente antes de que cerrara los ojos y asintiera mientras cogía con más fuerza la mano de Raoul. Antes de volver a hablar miró otra vez al rubio, que no le había quitado la mirada de encima, siempre expectante a cualquier reacción que pudiese tener el canario, para ser el primero en acudir ante cualquier señal de tristeza.

-En casa nunca tuve ningún problema sobre mi sexualidad. Mis padres y mi hermana, Glenda, hicieron que yo mismo nunca tuviera la necesidad de salir del armario y siempre me sentí cómodo con ellos. Por eso, la primera vez que tuve la necesidad de contar que era gay fue con personas que no me conocían de nada y que por tanto, yo no les importaba en absoluto. No hubo palabras bonitas ni consuelo ni nada, me dijeron cosas tipo “mientras no te enamores de mí” y esas gilipolleces que dicen cuando no tienen idea de nada, como si yo me fuera a enamorar de un imbécil como ese, ya me jodería. – Agoney estaba escondiendo las lágrimas detrás de una sonrisa que formó después de la ultima frase.

-Que asco de gente.

-Si, y prácticamente no me volvieron a dirigir la palabra en casi todo un año. – Después de eso Raoul se levantó y juntó las dos sillas para quedar uno al lado del otro y estar más cerca del canario mientras cogía una de sus manos y la entrelazaba. Después de ese gesto las lágrimas del moreno no aguantaron en sus ojos empezando a caer por sus mejillas trazando una delgada línea de agua. – Lo siento. – Dijo retirando las lagrimas de sus ojos y apartando la mirada del rostro, avergonzado de dejar que lo viese en un estado tan humilde.

-No lo sientas, llorar es bueno, Ago. Es necesario para descargarte emocionalmente.

-Me gusta que me llames Ago. – Raoul sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre retirando unas cuantas lágrimas. Agoney sonrió mirándole como si fuera lo más tierno que había visto nunca. – El resto del año fue horrible. – Continuó .- Me trataron mal y me hicieron sentir inferior, las pocas veces que me hablaban era para insultarme, nunca llegó a lo físico, nunca me pegaron…

-El maltrato psicológico es igual de malo o peor, que no te pegaran no los hace más buenos, las palabras pueden doler más que los golpes.

El canario se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio durante unos segundos, para después sonreír y mirar al suelo negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca… 

-¿Nunca…? – Preguntó Raoul preocupado.

-Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. – Dijo Agoney volviendo a conectar sus miradas.– Ni a Alfred ni a mi mejor amiga, solo por encima algunas veces, cuando hacían muchas preguntas. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo como para contarle a nadie esto. 

-¿Quiere decir eso que te lo estabas comiendo solo durante todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Raoul y la respuesta de Agoney fue solo un asentimiento de cabeza. 

-Gracias por escucharme. 

-Siempre, Ago. 

Raoul se levantó de la silla y rodeó a Agoney achuchándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo para intentar que entendiera el nivel de apoyo que le quería dar y transmitir, que quería estar ahí, con él y para él. 

Entre esos brazos, Agoney se sitió frágil y pequeño, a la vez que arropado y cuidado. Era un abrazo tan cálido que le hizo recordar la sensación a hogar que había echado tanto de menos durante el último año y que por alguna razón le hacía sentir como un refugio, su refugio. 

El abrazo duró un buen rato, en el que el canario se permitió soltar todas las lágrimas con las que se había estado ahogado durante ese año, sobre un hombro que olía a flores.  
No se acordaba de la última vez que había sido acompañado mientras lloraba, probablemente años y por eso, cuando Raoul levantó la cabeza y le besó con todo el cariño que podía, sintió que esa coraza que le había hecho comerse sentimientos para no exteriorizarlos se rompía por completo, haciendo que su piel se volviera fluorescente, dejándolo desnudo ante un chico que no le había robado el corazón, más bien, había cogido todos los pedazos que un día se cayeron y los había juntado con cada beso que le daba.

Nunca se había sentido tan querido.

…

Cuándo Agoney dejó de llorar y después de mil “¿Seguro que estas bien?” por parte de Raoul, retiraron la mesa y entraron en la pequeña casa. Limpiaron los platos y acabaron con una pequeña guerra de agua con la que inundaron el lugar de risas y besos.

-Me debería ir a casa. – Dijo Raoul cuando la cocina quedó limpia. – Son casi la una de la madrugada. – Dijo mirando el reloj que colgaba de una pared de la cocina.

-Claro, por supuesto, te acompaño a la puerta. – Dijo Agoney con una sonrisa, aunque en su voz se podía detectar un cierto tono de decepción. 

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada y Agoney le abrió la puerta, cuando el rubio cruzó se giró para quitarse la chaqueta que le había prestado el moreno.

-No hace falta, las temperaturas han bajado y mejor que no te resfríes, devuélvemela mañana o algo. 

-¿Seguro? – El moreno asintió. – Vale, muchas gracias, Ago. 

Raoul se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que dejo a Agoney con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el contacto y sus sensaciones.

-Adiós, Ago. – Dijo Raoul girándose para irse.

-Raoul. – Lo llamó el canario cuando ya había avanzado unos pasos.

-¿Si? – Dijo este girándose para mirarlo.

-¿Te puedes quedar a dormir? Si quieres. – Susurró Agoney un tanto avergonzado. 

Hubo una pequeña pausa en los que tan solo reinaban sus respiraciones y miradas. La respuesta de Raoul no fue más que avanzar y volver a besar a Agoney, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándolo con los brazos. Agoney posó sus manos en las caderas de Raoul atrayéndolo hacia él y guiándolo para volver a entrar en la casa. Cerró la puerta de espaldas y Raoul lo acorraló contra ella, sin dejar de besarse. El beso era intenso, entregaban su pasión a los labios ajenos, entrelazando las lenguas en un vaivén de labios hinchados. 

Las manos de Raoul se enredaron en el pelo rizado del canario, para después ir bajándolas levemente por su cuello, sus hombros y sus brazos. Se separaron unos segundos para coger aire, se miraron a los ojos y la intensidad de aquella mirada concluyó en un beso aún más intenso. Las respiraciones estaban alteradas y descompasadas mientras avanzaban torpemente hacia la habitación del canario, y sonriendo entre besos cada vez que tropezaban con algún objeto. 

La habitación de Agoney era sencilla: una cama grande, con dos mesitas de noche en cada lado, un escritorio con un ventilador encima y un armario; el mobiliario era igual de antiguo que en el resto de la casa. La paredes eran blancas y la gran ventana estaba tapada por dos cortinas blancas, la luz se filtraba de las farolas de la calle y asomaba entre ellas de forma tenue. 

Era un lugar calmado hasta que los dos muchachos entraron por la puerta y de un empujón Agoney lanzó a Raoul sobre la enorme cama haciéndole rebotar por los muelles de esta. El canario se quito rápidamente la camiseta de pijama y se sentó sobre el regazo de Raoul, que estaba ya, exageradamente rojo. Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron tumbados, Agoney encima de Raoul, este acarició de arriba a bajo toda su definida espalda desnuda, apreciando sus líneas y rincones. Las bocas se volvieron a saborear era un beso lento y tortuoso disfrutando del tacto de los dedos de Raoul recorriendo la bronceada piel de Agoney. La camiseta de Raoul también desapareció y Agoney se encargó de besar cada lunar de la clara y blanca piel. 

Las respiración del rubio se alteró al sentir los labios de ese chico recorrerle en torso, bajando lenta y cuidadosamente por él y acariciando cada lugar descubierto. 

Cuando el canario estaba llegando al inicio de su pantalón, el corazón de Raoul dio un brinco.

-Ago… - Dijo de forma entrecortada.

El moreno al oír la voz del rubio volvió a mirarle a los ojos. 

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo subiendo y besándole ligeramente la comisura de los labios

-Sí, pero… Yo nunca… - Se moría de vergüenza, se moría de vergüenza exageradamente. Le daba miedo la reacción del moreno al decirle que nunca había estado con nadie en la cama y que por su indudable inexperiencia no quisiera seguir.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho? – Susurró Agoney acariciándole el pelo. Como respuesta el rubio tan solo negó con la cabeza, afirmado la pregunta. - ¿Y quieres seguir?

Raoul tardó unos segundos en responder absorbido por los ojos del moreno que le miraban con ternura, expectantes. 

No paró de acariciarle el pelo, de alguna forma quería que Raoul se tranquilizara y se quitara la vergüenza.

-Si.

-Si en algún momento quieres parar, Raoul, no dudes en decirlo ¿Vale? Voy a parar inmediatamente cuando me lo digas. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos intentando transmitirle la sinceridad de sus palabras. 

-Vale. 

Agoney le besó lentamente como si el chico fuera de cristal. Sus labios se balanceaban juntos creando un ritmo cada vez más intenso, era un beso erótico, sin prisa, descubriendo a la otra persona y vaciando su amor utilizando los labios como canal. Ese beso encendía sus cuerpos más que cualquier, allí no solo demostraban su deseo, también abrían las puertas a la certeza de que se querían. 

Agoney se puso entre las piernas del rubio acariciando cada rincón con sus manos, delineando cada musculo y curva. Las manos de Raoul se enredaban en el pelo oscuro y despeinado de Agoney, apretándolo ligeramente cada vez que un pequeño jadeo se escapaba de su boca. El moreno retomó su camino de besos y lametones, primero por el cuello del rubio, pasando por la clavícula para delinearla con la lengua para después ir bajando hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones. Volvió a mirar a Raoul, pidiendo permiso para continuar, y este se lo concedió con un fuerte asentimiento con la cabeza. 

Raoul pronto se quedó solo en ropa interior, cuando Agoney le retiró cuidadosamente la tela de sus pantalones. El moreno paso la mano por la erección de Raoul que era visible a través de la fina tela de la prenda de ropa. Ante el roce Raoul soló un grave jadeo cerrando los ojos. Agoney se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama para sacarse también sus pantalones y quedando en ropa interior. El rubio se sentó en la cama encarando el bronceado torso del canario, el cual besó mientras iba bajando la única tela que le impedía el desnudo completo, juntos fueron descendiendo hasta quedar nuevamente tumbados. La ropa interior de Raoul no tardó en desaparecer y a través de ello crecieron los gemidos por parte de ambos cada vez que sus dos erecciones se rozaban. 

Cuando Agoney volvió a bajar por el cuerpo del más pequeño, haciendo ese recorrido que ya se sabía bien, aunque esta vez bajara un poco más y dejara caer su cabeza entre las dos piernas, y hiciera sentir a Raoul que estaba en el cielo. La lengua de Agoney se movía con agilidad sobre él y le conseguía sacar gemidos graves que ni el sabía que podía hacer. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos cerrados. Las olas de placer que le proporcionaba el canario le hacía fruncir el ceño y tirar la cabeza hacía atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda. Sus manos se movieron solas, cuando la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, para perderse entre los rizos de Agoney, intentado llevar el compás de las subidas y bajadas de esa boca.

Cuando Raoul estaba apunto de correrse, Agoney paró, conectado las miradas pidiendo permiso para bajar más y al oír un leve “sí” decidió perderse un poco más entre las dos nalgas del rubio. 

Raoul no había experimentado eso nunca, era una sensación completamente nueva y le hacía sentir como si estuviese en el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, su cuerpo había dejado la habitación blanca, para tele transportarse al paraíso, que se resumía en sentir la lengua de Agoney abriéndose paso, lento y tortuosamente, en él. 

El moreno abandonó la entrada del rubio para escalar el cuerpo del chico y besarle desesperadamente, sumergido en el placer y el deseo que desprendía su piel. Estiró el brazo para abrir un cajón y sacar lo que Raoul pensó que era condones y lubricante. 

-Ahora voy a usar mis dedos ¿Vale? 

-Sí. – Dijo susurrando y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha dolido ahora?

-Estoy bien y no me ha dolido.

-Vale. – Le besó. – Voy con mis dedos,

Abrió el lubricante y echó una gran cantidad en la entrada del rubio mientras le mordía la oreja. 

-Esta frio. – Dijo Raoul soltando un leve jadeo.

-Pronto se calentará. – Le susurró en la oreja Agoney.

Agoney fue preparando a Raoul poco a poco y cuidadosamente. Quería que el rubio tuviese la mejor experiencia posible, y que el placer consumiera su cuerpo mientras estuvieran juntos.  
Agoney no apartaba los ojos de las expresiones que se formaban en el rostro de Raoul, para saber si en alguna de ellas aparecía algún rastro de dolor, pero mayoritariamente lo que descubrió fue el erotismo que desprendía el chico al entreabrir los gruesos labios para soltar suspiros, y como arqueaba la espalda cada vez que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a un nuevo dedo en él, estilizando su piel blanca y suave. Para Agoney esa imagen se podría resumir en una de las más bonitas que había visto, al mismo tiempo que era una de las más calientes. El ardiente cuerpo del rubio estaba mojado por el sudor del encuentro, haciendo que su piel brillara y resbalara entre los dedos del canario. 

-¿Te duele?

-No. – Dijo entrecortadamente y con los ojos aún cerrados. 

-¿Quieres seguir? 

 

-Joder, si, Agoney.

 

-Vale. – Le besó la frente. – Quiero que te relajes. – Le dio otro beso en la mejilla. – Voy a sacar mis dedos. Si en algún momento te duele mucho, dilo. – Le besó la otra mejilla. – Si quieres parar, dilo. – Le besó la nariz. – ¿Raoul?

-Vale. – Dijo Raoul abriendo los ojos para mirar al precioso chico con el que estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez. Los ojos de Agoney le miraban con amor y éxtasis, mientras sus rizos se pegaban en su frente por el sudor y las gotas recorrían su simétrico rostros hasta caer por su cuello. Ninguno de los dos contenía los jadeos y gemidos que le proporcionaba cada roce, cada pellizco y cada caricia. Estaban sumergidos en el placer de sus cuerpos, pegados y sudados, calientes y brillantes, más intensos que nunca. Cada mirada delataba el deseo de quererse y de comerse.  
Agoney se colocó entre las piernas de Raoul, mientras las acariciaba incansablemente. 

-Bonitas piernas. – Dijo empezando un pequeño recorrido de beso hasta el interior del muslo. Raoul se volvió a quedar sin palabras, nada sorprendente para él que siempre había tenido la dificultad de expresarse abiertamente, pero si le añades el tener a un chico que te vuelve loco en todos los sentidos, caliente y apunto de entrar en tí, lo hacía todo mucho más difícil.

La primera estocada fue lenta, porque, por muy calientes que estuvieran, Agoney sabía controlarse, y lo ultimo que quería era hacer pasar un mal rato al chico. Dolió al principio, cuando intentaba entrar por completo, los labios del moreno estaban abiertos mientras mirando fijamente al chico que tenía debajo, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Agoney soltó un grave gemido que para Raoul fue la música más erótica que había escuchado en su vida.El canario le cogió la mano a Raoul y la apretó, llenándole la cara de besos cuando por fin estuvo dentro del todo. 

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, oliendo la fragancia de sexo y flores que desprendía.

-Espera un momento. – Raoul encerró la cintura del canario con sus piernas mientras se intentaba acostumbrar a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. 

-Intenta relajarte. ¿Vale?– Dijo besándole la clavícula y el cuello, hasta llegar a la oreja. – Amor.

-Creo… Creo que ya puedes moverte. – Dijo Raoul pasando su mano por la espalda ajena. – Poco a poco. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Empezó el vaivén de caderas, lentas y exquisitas, saboreando cada sensación, cada movimiento que les hacía perderse en el placer de ellos dos juntos, piel contra piel.  
Raoul miraba la cara de Agoney, con la boca abierta y asomando una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Podía ver cada musculo del su precioso y moreno cuerpo contraerse mientras el sudor se hacia más presente. Las estocadas empezaron a acelerarse cuando en el rostro de Raoul no había ninguna señal de dolor, tan solo el placer absoluto y el sentimiento de lo completamente nuevo que le estaba proporcionando Agoney, el chico que había conocido el ultimo mes, y que en cuestión de semanas le había dado la vuelta a su verano y probablemente le había dejado una pequeña marca de por vida. Porque aunque llegasen más personas de las que enamorarse, el primero siempre iba a ser él, no solo su primera vez, sino también, su primer amor.

 

…

 

Eran las tres de la mañana, los dos chicos estaban tumbados en la cama con el ventilador encendido y los cuerpos relajados después llegar al esperado y delicioso extásis. La ventana también estaba abierta y dejaba entrar el relajante sonido del mar. Aun estaban desnudos, tampoco tenían mucha prisa en vestirse, abrazados y destapados porque el calor del cuerpo ajeno era suficiente y las mantas incluso sobraban. Los parpados de Raoul empezaban a caer por el sueño y el cansancio. La sensación de paz, felicidad y tranquilidad se sumergía en el ambiente de caricias en el que estaban envueltos. 

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Agoney interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

-Mejor que nunca. – Dijo Raoul medio adormilado y acurrucando su cuerpo más cerca de Agoney.

-¿Pero te duele? – Agoney empezó a acariciar el pelo de Raoul y su espalda.

-Solo molesta un poco, pero no es dolor. 

-Vale.

-No te preocupes. – Raoul besó el hombro de Agoney donde tenía apoyada la cabeza. – Estoy feliz, Ago.

Al oír eso, Agoney acercó mucho más a Raoul, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que le quitó todas las inseguridades al moreno. Le acarició la preciosa cara, para después tapar ligeramente su cuerpo con una fina sabana.

-Yo también estoy feliz, Raoul. – Le besó la mejilla para después hundirse junto al rubio en un largo y tranquilo sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad que es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, por lo tanto, acepto críticas de como mejorarla y eso. Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. 9

Agoney se despertó esa mañana cuando la alarma que tenía puesta en el reloj de mesa en la habitación, sonó. Estiró el brazo perezosamente hasta apretar el botón que silenciaba el ruidoso aparato.  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de plena mañana de verano que entraba por la ventana de la blanca y pequeña habitación. Sus largas pestañas se despegaron tranquilamente mientras se hacía la idea de que en una hora tenía que estar en la heladería trabajando.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Raoul durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Los recuerdos de la anterior velada no tardaron en regresar a su mente, y la imagen del precioso chico desnudo junto a él, ayudaron a que en su cara se asomase una enorme sonrisa de buena mañana. 

Raoul estaba boca abajo, y como mínimo, a un metro del canario, ya que, el calor de los primeros días de Agosto era insoportable, e inconscientemente los dos habían puesto un cierto espacio entre ambos cuerpos durante la noche. Aun así, el rubio, cuya cara reposaba en la almohada en dirección a su acompañante, se las había ingeniado para tener el brazo de Agoney agarrado toda la noche, como con miedo de que se fuera. 

La mano del rubio apretando su brazo fue una bonita manera de sentirse junto a alguien, incluso cuando los grados centígrados iban subiendo cada minuto.

La cara de Raoul estaba relajada, la ruidosa alarma no había conseguido despertado, así que Agoney supuso que debía tener un sueño muy profundo. El flequillo del chico caía elegantemente por su frente y realizaba un suave vaivén cada vez que, por la boca entreabierta de Raoul salía algún que otro suspiro, causado por la relajación del sueño.  
Lentamente, Agoney se fue acercando para apreciar más de cerca la belleza de ese chico y se molestó en delinear con la yema de los dedos cada línea que construía la perfecta cara del muchacho. También se molestó en volver a repasar la fina y delicada espalda descubierta, conociendo pequeños y nuevos lunares que formaban constelaciones su piel. 

Agoney llevaba semanas pensado que muy probablemente, Raoul era de las personas más jodidamente hermosas que había visto en su vida.  
Y no le daba miedo usar esa palabra, la cual mucha gente diría que solo sirve para describir mujeres, - dato claramente estúpido y con el que no estaba de acuerdo, pero la sociedad era así de estúpida – pero la belleza de Raoul iba más allá de lo guapo que pudiese llegar a ser.  
Su forma de ser, la manera de moverse, de hablar, de explicarse y de besar, la forma en la que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa sin ningún problema, la manera de hacerle sentir cómodo incluso cuando le estaba contando problemas muy difíciles, su forma de estar ahí y de esperar, su forma de mirar y de estar atento siempre, de querer con ganas, querer bien.  
Cada pequeño detalle que salía del cuerpo del rubio lo hacía jodidamente hermoso, más allá del exterior: sus ideas y su forma de ver el mundo lo hacía especial, todo él era especial, y eso, una vez más, la hacía hermoso.

Cuando por fin se levantó de la cama, haciendo que la sabana que cubría ligeramente sus cuerpos cayese al suelo, besó tiernamente la mejilla de Raoul, para antes de salir de la habitación, acariciar suavemente una nalga del chico. 

-Buenos días, mi amor. – susurró sin que el otro le oyera.

Salió de la habitación poniéndose tan solo unos calzoncillos, para después dirigirse a la cocina. Preparó café, que acompañó con leche y azúcar, junto a unas tostadas con los aguacates que había comprado el día anterior en el mercado.  
Cuando llenó su tripa, dejó la tetera de café preparada para ser usada en cuando Raoul se despertaba, y dejo todos los ingredientes para hacerse el desayuno preparados para él.

Se duchó y se alistó para ir al trabajo, aunque antes de salir, regresó a la habitación para confirmar si el rubio seguía dormido, y así era. Exactamente igual a cómo lo había dejado hacía media hora, solo que su mano ahora no le agarraba el brazo, sino que reposaba sobre su cabello en lo que parecía un intento inconsciente de peinárselo. 

Durante unos segundos Agoney tuvo un debate interno sobre si debía despertar o no al chico, pero pensó, que no encontrar a la persona con la que acababas de hacer el amor la lado por la mañana podía hacer más daño del que se creía, así que, muy a su pesar – ya que el rubio dormido era una imagen parecida a un ángel - Agoney se acercó lentamente a su para intentar despertarlo. 

Lo balanceó lentamente escuchando como pequeños ruidos salían de su boca al estar saliendo de la comodidad del sueño. 

-Buenos días. – Dijo Agoney.

-Buenos días. – Respondió Raoul con una voz ronca y somnolienta. - ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo, levantando levemente la cabeza para mirar mejor al canario.

-Casi los ocho y media.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Tengo que ir a la heladería a trabajar. 

-Quédate… Quédate un rato ¿No? – Susurró Raoul con los ojos difícilmente abiertos por la repentina luz, mientras agarraba con su mano la camiseta de Agoney.

-No puedo, el dueño me mata si llego tarde, que mi compañero no llega hasta medio día y mi turno empieza a las nueve. - Raoul izo un pequeño puchero al ver que su idílica mañana de besos y mimitos en la cama había sido destruida. – Duerme un poquito más que tienes una carita de sueño. – Le acarició el pelo y Raoul volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada recreándose en la sensación de la mano del moreno paseándose entre sus cabellos. Agoney bajó un poco la mano y con el dedo repasó las cejas de Raoul, a lo que creyó incluso oír un leve ronroneo por parte del rubio. – Te de dejado cosas preparadas para que te hagas el desayuno, si necesitas algo estaré en la heladería, te dejo la llave de recambio en la mesita de noche para que cierres cuando te vayas. ¿Vale?

-Vale, - dijo entre ronroneos - amor.

-Adiós, guapo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó su marcha al trabajo.

 

…

 

Esa mañana, el pequeño bar estaba exageradamente tranquilo, eran ya casi las once y tan solo había aparecido la clientela que por costumbre desayunaba en ese rincón del pueblo, al fin y al cabo, su café con leche era uno de los mejores que podía ofrecer la localidad.  
Sin embargo, ese día, Agoney agradecía esa tranquilidad que en otros momentos le alteraba, ya que necesitaba el dinero que podía obtener en el local. Pero, como había dormido pocas horas y tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas al contante personaje rubio y bajito en su mente a cada hora, hecho que dificultaba bastante su atención absoluta a los clientes y que incluso había causado riñas por parte del viejo carcamal, dueño del local, por estar en la luna, de alguna forma, la falta de clientela de esa mañana, le sirvió para por lo menos descansar físicamente. 

Estaba preparando un helado para los niños de una pareja que hacia poco habían entrado en el local, y se habían instalado baja una sombrilla en la terraza, cuando apareció por la puerta Nerea. 

-Buenos días, Ago.- La saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días chiquitina. – Acabó de preparar los helados para llevárselos a los clientes, y continuadamente se dirigió otra vez al otro lado de la barra mientras la rubia se sentaba en un taburete de esta. - ¿No viene Miriam hoy contigo? 

-Creo que viene después, ha ido ha hacer una llamada al teléfono de la esquina. 

-¿Qué te pongo? – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un cacaolat, por favor. 

-Marchando. 

-Estas muy feliz hoy. – Dijo esta, mirando atentamente al canario que no había dejado de sonreír en todo el rato. – Y tienes un brillo distinto en los ojos. – Agoney siguió sirviendo la bebida que había pedido la chica en un vaso, entre unas cuantas risas flojas que intentaban ser disimuladas. - ¡Tu has follado, cabrón! – Dijo Nerea en un tono demasiado alto que alteró al canario.

Agoney dejo el recipiente ya vacío en la barra antes de volver a mirar a la rubia que tenía enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente apretada, con la risita de antes completamente disuelta. 

-Nerea, por favor, baja la voz chiquita.- Dijo susurrando y entregándole la bebida. – Por dios que vergüenza. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo rizado soltando unas cuantas risas con un poco más de volumen y le acercó el baso con su bebida apresuradamente. 

-O sea, que es verdad. – Agoney iba a abrir la boca para llevarle la contraria, pero cuando la miró a la cara supo que por muchas escusas que pusiera, la chavala, con una ceja alzada y dándole vueltas con la cañita al cacaolat que tenía entre manos, ya sabía la verdad; así que solo sonrió ampliamente, cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, rindiéndose ante la lista muchacha, capaz de leer a las personas con tan solo un vistazo. - ¿Y que? ¿Estuvo bien?

-Joder, Nerea.

-Ni que no pudiéramos hablar de sexo, muchacho. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mucho?

Agoney suspiró mirando a la chica, sin saber muy bien que contestar. Nerea y Miriam iban todas las mañanas – y prácticamente todas las tardes – a desayunar y merendar al local, y gracias a eso había conseguido hacer muy buenas migas con ambas. Aun así, no era muy fácil para él hablar de sus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior se había abierto como nunca antes con el mismo chico con el que se había acostado y por el que irremediablemente, sentía algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de contestar sinceramente a la pregunta que le había hecho la rubia:

-Sí, mucho.

-Que monos. – Dijo sonriendo. – Tienes suerte porque tu chaval también se muere por tus huesos. El amor correspondido no pasa siempre, cariño.

-Ya, también es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-¿Nunca has tenido novio?

-Bueno, él tampoco es mi novio exactamente. - Nerea rodó los ojos y bebió un poco más de su bebida. – Lo único que he tenido son rollos de una noche y ligues pasajeros.

-Entonces, si no sois novios ¿Qué hace Raoul para ser diferente a los demás?

Agoney suspiró ante la pregunta, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza qué era realmente lo que tenían Raoul y él. Todo había pasado tan rápido y sin problemas que sus sentimientos se habían llevado adelante con una facilidad insuperable, tanto que parecía que todas esas novelas cutres de amor, en donde se romantizaba una idea de uno lleno de ataduras y dependencias, donde las relaciones eran sacrificios y muestras constantes de lo que ellos entendían como “amor”, que no era más que un falso intento de no quedarse solo, cuando la dependencia emocional de las personas es el único amigo que les quedaba.

Porque Agoney analizaba esas películas así, y porque la forma de querer de Raoul había dejado por los suelos toda tipo de acto peliculero romántico. 

Raoul, con un solo “estaré ahí” le había demostrado más cosas que cualquier regalo material, considerado romántico y caro, pudiese hacer. 

-Me da miedo. – Soltó eso sin poder poner freno a sus palabras. Pero eran ciertas, el amor, con todas sus letras, le daba un miedo importante y necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, y por ahora, enfrente suya tenía una chiquitina con muchas ganas de escucharlo. 

-¿El que te da miedo? ¿Qué no quiera ser tu novio? Agoney, por dios, ese chico… 

-No, no es eso. Es más bien un miedo a que todo se vaya a la mierda a la primera de cambio y nos hagamos daño.

-Pero Ago, vas por la vida con ese pensamiento, nunca te vas a arriesgar por nadie y nunca vas a sentir nada más allá de lo establecido. 

Agoney suspiró, frustrado por tener tanta dificultad por soltar unas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua y que se estaban agarrando con todas sus fuerzas para no ser lenzadas, porque sabia que si lo decía en voz alta, todo estaría perdido… O ganado.

-Hay algo más. – Agoney apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Sí? ¿Él que? ¿Te da miedo otra cosa, también?

-Sí. 

-Ago, tranquilo, puedes decirlo, de verdad.

-Me da miedo… - Empezó a decir en un segundo de valentía. - Que me tenga que ir cuando acabe el verano y tener que dejar a la única persona de la que me he enamorado.

Nerea se quedó callada, dejando incluso el vaso en la mesa para mirar seriamente al camarero. 

-¿Enamorado? 

Agoney, que ya podía notar como las lagrimas difuminaban su vista, tan solo asintió.

-Me da mucho miedo no volver a sentir esto, Nerea, me voy en un mes. ¿Qué hago?

-Dios mío, esto es más serio de lo que me pensaba. ¿Enamorado, Agoney? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte. 

-Que sí, Nerea, que llevo dos días planteándome que es lo que realmente siento y, no se… yo nunca… nunca me había pasado esto y menos en tan poco tiempo… Joder, Nerea, que estoy enamorado.

-Pero Ago, eso es muy bonito. Por dios, aprovecha que es mutuo, Agoney.

-Él no ha dicho nada de que sea mutuo. 

-Buenos días, amigas. – Miriam apareció con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Qué me contáis? – Dijo recargándose en la barra mirando a sus dos compañeros. 

La familia que antes ocupaba un lugar en la terraza se acercaron para pagar ocupando unos segundos el tiempo del muchacho, para después marcharse sin prisas. 

-Agoney y Raoul han follado y acaba de admitir que esta enamorado. – Dijo rápidamente Nerea cuando los clientes ya habían desaparecido de su campo de visión. 

Miriam y Agoney abrieron mucho los ojos alarmados. Por parte de Miriam después tan solo apareció una fuerte carcajada y un par de golpes en la barra mientras que Agoney seguía parado mirando a la chiquilla que se había ido de la lengua.

-¡Nerea! 

-Agoney, tío, se lo ibas a contar igualmente. – Se defendió la rubia.

-Joder, Ago, me alegro por ti. – Dijo Miriam cuando su risa cesó. – Enamorarse es muy bonito, chaval, disfrútalo mientras dure. 

-Sí, no me recuerdes que me tengo que ir en un mes. Me duele mucho tener los días contados aquí. – Dijo agarrando un trapo para dirigirse a la mesa que había sido ocupada por los recientes clientes. – Tampoco se como decírselo, no quiero hacerle daño. – Continuó al ver que sus amigas le seguían. 

-Ya bueno, pero tampoco puedes hacer nada. – Dijo Nerea. – Hoy en día la tecnología esta avanzando y seguro que podréis seguir en contacto fácilmente.

-Agoney, tío ¿Tienes un mes aquí? Pues disfrútalo. Díselo cuando puedas para que sea consciente pero que eso no os quite tiempo ni ganas de estar juntos. Disfrútalo, Agoney, en serio. – Le argumentó Miriam.

-Ya, tienes razón. 

-Yo siempre tengo razón. 

 

… 

 

-¡Raoul! – Gritó la madre del chico cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta - ¿Qué tal estas, renacuajo? Álvaro nos dijo que habías pasado la noche en casa de Aitana. ¿Estas mejor? Ay, por dios, como lo siento, cariño. – Susana lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Mamá, mamá, tranquila, estoy bien, y no lo sientas, por favor. 

Su madre se separó y miró a su hijo a los ojos, con una expresión de preocupación que poco a poco fue modificándose a una de confusión con su ceño fruncido levemente, para después cogerle de la barbilla para inspeccionar su cara. 

-Se te han ido los granos. – Afirmó. - ¿Te has puesto mascarillas o cremas en casa de Aitana? 

-Si, claro, es eso mamá. – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Raoul había dejado la pequeña casa de Agoney sobre las 11:30 de la mañana, cuando hubo desayunado y cambiado las sabanas, después de una larga búsqueda por toda la casa. También había puesto la lavadora y se había hasta duchado. Se fue cerrando la puesta con las llaves que le había dejado el canario, acto que le había hecho más ilusión de la que debería.

-¿Está papá? - Preguntó Raoul a su madre.

-No, ha ido a buscar la furgoneta. – Raoul alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

La furgoneta era el único vehículo del la familia, a parte de la moto que Álvaro se había comprado con su propio dinero. No era muy común utilizar esa furgoneta ya que mayoritariamente los viajes que hacían los miembros de la familia eran mediante transporte público.

-¿La furgoneta? 

Su madre suspiró antes de continuar.

-Tu padre y yo nos vamos unos días a la ciudad para solucionar unos cuantos problemas con su empresa, ayer no lo pudimos hablar bien.

-¿Tu también? 

-Yo le acompaño y aprovecho para hacer unos cuantos recados y visitar a la abuela. 

-¿No es por mi, no mamá?

-¿Qué? O no por dios, cariño, nada que ver. Te vas a quedar con Álvaro estos días y vamos a volver antes de que te de tiempo a echarnos de menos, ya veras. A parte, a tu padre le irá bien unos días lejos del pueblo. Tranquilo porque se va a comer una charla larga por parte de la Susi. 

Raoul sonrió con cariño a su madre, que era de las mejores personas del mundo y la quería a morir. 

-Gracias mamá. – Abrazándola de nuevo. – Por cierto, ¿tenemos ingredientes para hacer espaguetis o macarrones a la carbonara?

-¿Vas a cocinar? – Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-Sí. 

-¿Y eso?

-No se, me apetece. 

-Que raro. Creo que si los tenemos. – Dijo entrando en la cocina para revisar los ingredientes necesarios. – Sí, mira, tienes los necesarios aquí. 

-¡Que bien! Gracias mamá. – Le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Su madre le acarició el hombro antes de empezar su marcha de vuelta al salón. – Espera ¿Cómo se preparan? 

 

…

 

Quedaba ya tan solo media hora para acabar su turno, en el que prácticamente no había hecho nada por la falta de clientela. Las chicas se habían ido a fotografiar los alrededores del pueblo y a descubrir nuevos paisajes que sus cámaras pudieran apreciar. 

Él se había quedado estancado en la conversación que había tenido con las dos chicas mientras le daba vueltas a un batido que se había preparado a él mismo, al que ya no le quedaba bebida, y era más bien el vaso aguardando los últimos restos que se resguardaban en las paredes del objeto.

-Buenas, Agonías. – Dijo el hijo del dueño del bar, un chaval de treinta años que era igual o más inútil que su padre y un completo vago incapaz de hacer bien ningún trabajo, y con el que se dividía las horas en el bar. Por suerte casi nunca coincidían porque el canario intentaba marcharse pocos minutos antes de que llegase y así no cruzárselo.

-Agoney, Luís, Agoney.

-Me la suda. -Dijo entrando sin mirar a nadie y dirigiéndose a la cocina del local.

-Gilipollas. – susurró. 

El hijo trabajaba de camarero a ordenes de su padre ya que le había dicho que si quería una moto, al menos tenía que trabajar ese verano en el negocio familiar.

-Hola, Ago. – Cierta melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos, y le hizo levantar la cabeza rápidamente para estar seguro que había llegado al bar quien había estado inconscientemente esperando toda la mañana. – ¿Ya has acabado el turno? – Preguntó sonriente.

-Me quedan veinte minutos. – El chico rubio llevaba una mochila grande y su bicicleta (la cual había dejado en la entrada), vestido con una camiseta blanca básica y sus bañadores azules, Agoney no se frenó antes de darle un buen repaso de arriba a bajo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Vine a buscarte. – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual por unos segundos Agoney se quedó mirando hipnotizado por su sinceridad y belleza. – Bueno, si no quieres puedo volver a casa. 

-No, no, quédate, Raoul, de verdad. – Se acompañaron la sonrisa, y breves miradas sonrojadas, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que se hablaban (sin estar uno más dormido que el otro) desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Te apetece ir a la playa a comer? Lo tengo todo preparado. 

-Si, obvio que quiero. – Dijo ilusionado. – Espera que acabe mi turno y vamos. 

-Guay. 

-Guay. – Respondió acompañándole la sonrisa. 

Parecía que era la primera vez que se hablaban en mucho tiempo, nerviosos pero sonrientes y con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión. Admirando con amor a la persona que tenía en frente y Agoney derritiéndose al ver que realmente Raoul lo había preparado todo para pasar el día juntos en la playa. 

-Vázquez. – Intervino de pronto el hijo del dueño. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Luís ¿Qué tal? ¿Y tú? ¿No te habías independizado ya? 

-¡Raoul! – Susurró entre risas el canario, sabía que el mayor se molestaba ante esas preguntas, lo que no se esperaba era que Raoul conociera tan bien su punto débil y no dudara dos veces en meter el dedo en la yaga.

-Vaya imbécil, así sois todos los niñatos hoy en día, ningún respeto por la…

-¿Gente mayor? No te confundas, a quien no respeto es a ti.

-Primero, yo no soy mayor …

-¿Pero no tienes ya treinta? 

-Eso no es ser mayor…

-Para intentar ligarte a niñas de 18 años, sí, viejo verde. – Respondió Raoul escupiendo cada palabra. 

-¡Raoul! – Le avisó Agoney. – Para. Te vas a meter en problemas. - Agoney lo cogió de la camiseta disimuladamente, intentando que su compañero de trabajo no lo viera. – Tranquilo, venga, vámonos.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya? – Preguntó el rubio mirando de vuelta a Agoney y con una expresión más relajada después de la tensión en la que acababan de estar. 

-Si, nos vamos. – Dijo Agoney quitándose el delantal del uniforme. – Antes de que me echen. 

-Que me entere yo que te ha echado esta gentuza, que muevo cielo y tierra para defenderte. ¿Me oyes? – Respondió Raoul con una expresión seria.

Luís había entrado en el almacén del lugar con una cara de asco que no le cabía, pero sin decir ni una palabra más. 

Después de lo que había dicho el rubio, el corazón de Agoney se disparó al ver con la seriedad y seguridad que había usado para remarcar cada palabra. Que ese chico estuviese dispuesto a sacar sus garras para defenderlo le hacía, de alguna forma, sentir protegido. Sin olvidar como el catalán de apariencia angelical no tenia miedo a nada, ni a enfrentarse a un tío de metro ochenta, que le sacaba cabeza y media, por él. Cosa que también le ponía cachondo. 

Se habían quedado mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos, esos ojos por los que Agoney tenía una gran debilidad, su color caramelo hacía que brillaran de una forma especial ante la emoción y el amor. Esos ojos en los que se perdía con mucho gusto y que le miraban como si fuera lo más bonito y delicado del mundo. 

Esos ojos no eran su poema favorita, era su forma de mirarle.

…

Los dos chicos se marcharon del lugar sin mirar atrás y dejando a Luís al cargo del bar. Tampoco querían pasar ni un segundo más ahí dentro compartiendo aire con semejante inútil, así que con un pie detrás de otro salieron para dar de lleno en el acalorado sol de Agosto.

-Oye, tendría que pasar por casa a coger unos bañadores si vamos a ir a la playa. – Dijo Agoney mientras Raoul cogía la bici que había dejado aparcada antes de entrar al recinto.

-Lo he preparado todo, enserio. –Se subió a ella tranquilamente. – Espero que no te moleste que haya rebuscado en tu armario. 

-No tranqui. – Dijo sonriendo. En esa casa tampoco tenía mucho que esconder y le encantaba ver la confianza que habían conseguido tener en pocos días. 

-Sube. 

-¿Dónde? 

-A la bici, chico. 

-¿Detrás?

-Si mira, aquí hay un espacio para que se sienten acompañantes. 

Agoney le hizo caso y se subió al espacio metálico encima de la rueda de atrás, quedando él un poco por debajo de Raoul. Para ir más cómodos le quitó la mochila y se la puso a él, la cual pesaba bastante, y después se agarró a las caderas del rubio para mantener el equilibrio sobre el transporte. 

-¿Listo? – Preguntó Raoul antes de arrancar y empezar a pedalear.

-Listo. 

Empezaron su ruta por las calles del pueblo, dieron la vuelta a la manzana antes de adentrarse a la calle que daba a la costa marina. El sol les daba de lleno al ser medio día y las altas temperaturas que abundaban el mes eran más que presentes. La brisa que llegaba del mar era mayoritariamente caliente y hacía que los dos chicos empezaran a sudar sin remedio.

Cuando Agoney pensó que Raoul iba a parar para bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la playa, le sorprendió que el chico siguiera su trayecto, comenzando a adentrarse a la carretera que llevaba al pueblo del costado.

-¿Dónde vamos? 

-A un lugar especial. – Le contestó Raoul jadeante entre pedaleo y pedaleo. 

…

La bici se paró cuando llegaron al inicio de un pequeño bosque después de cruzar todo el pueblo vecino. Había grandes arboles de hojas verdes a los lados de un estrecho camino, cuyo inicio era donde se habían bajado de la bici. La sombra que producían los arboles al no permitir el paso directo del sol hacían del lugar uno más fresco y el aire que se colaba entre las hojas parecía más sano. 

-A partir de aquí tendremos que ir andando. – Dijo Raoul cuando ambos bajaron de la bici. 

Agoney lo siguió mientras el rubio ataba con una cadena y un candado la bicicleta que los había traído al lugar a uno de los enormes arboles. 

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó curioso el moreno.

-Ven. – Dijo el rubio sin más, esperando que Agoney confiara lo suficiente en él como para seguirle sin problema, y así hizo: los dos chicos se adentraron entre los arboles por un camino de piedras un tanto resbaladizas para las converse que llevaba calzadas el rubio. – Mi hermano y yo veníamos siempre cuando éramos pequeños y nos enfadábamos con nuestros padres. Era como nuestro lugar de desconexión. Aquí es donde Álvaro y yo nos hicimos inseparables. 

Raoul iba explicando la historia a medida que bajaban por la montaña. 

\- Lo descubrió Álvaro cuando tenía 12 años, yo tenía seis y me trajo poco después de encontrarlo. Nunca hemos traído a nadie, pero es una ocasión especial.

-¿A sí? 

-Tú eres especial. 

Y allí estaba otra vez. La facilidad de Raoul para decir lo que pensaba sin rodeos, haciéndole sentir flores y peces en el estomago, porque las mariposas que tanto le habían vendido en los cuentos, estaban sobrevaloradas.

Exteriormente, Agoney tan solo lo expresaba con una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, aunque por dentro se estuviesen llevando a cabo mil batallas para no lanzarse encima del chico que tenía enfrente y comerle la cara a besos. Admiraba su facilidad para hacerle sentir tanto en tan solo unas simples palabras y también su manera de poder soltar frases con tanto significado sin pelos en la lengua. 

Empezaron a bajar una pendiente, y después de unos cuantos atajos y resbalones por sitios donde no ayudaba ningún camino establecido, llegaron. 

Estaban solos a lo que era una pequeñísima cala, escondida entre dos enormes acantilados que la ocultaban del mundo. El agua completamente era cristalina y a lo lejos se mezclaban diferentes tonalidades de azules. Había pocos metros de arena, eso sí, era completamente blanca y la adornaban pequeñas piedras y conchas. Al final de esta empezaba directamente el bosque, cuyos arboles conseguían cierta sombra que hacían que el calor no llegase directamente al lugar.

Agoney sonrió, porque realmente parecía un lugar único y escondido, y se sentía afortunado de saber que Raoul había decidido compartirlo con él.  
La belleza del lugar le dejo hipnotizado durante unos segundos, en los que avanzó lentamente hasta tocar la transparente agua con los pies. 

-¿Se puede saber como encontró esto Álvaro? – Preguntó Agoney asombrado. 

-Por casualidad. – Dijo Raoul acercándose, cuando ya se había quitado los zapatos, y metiendo también los pies en el agua. – Bua, que buena esta el agua. – Dijo entusiasmado por la perfecta temperatura en la que se encontraba. - Creo que un día mis padres y él, fueron de excursión por esa montaña, yo era demasiado pequeño, por eso no fui. Supongo que lo vio, se empeñó en encontrar el lugar y como cabezota que es él, pues… Aquí estamos. 

-Increíble historia. – Respondió Agoney con una sonrisa. 

-Sí, mis padres casi le matan cuando descubrieron que se había pasado un día entero dando vueltas por una montaña solo.

-Normal, ¿Tus padres saben del lugar?

-Sí, pero nunca han estado, solo saben que hemos ido y venido constantemente así que suponen que no hay problema alguno, a al menos después de tantos años. ¿A que es paradisíaco? 

-Si que lo es. – Dijo volviendo a dar un vistazo por la maravillosa cala. – Gracias por traerme. 

-El placer es mío. Además, desde aquí hay una puesta de sol increíble. 

-¿Nos vamos a quedar hasta la puesta de sol?

-Hombre, yo no me la perdería. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro. – Dijo sonriendo y acercándose al chico para cogerle de la cara y besarle lentamente. – Gracias por traerme. – Susurró entre besos y sonrisas.

Raoul se había quedado absorbido por el reciente beso por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con las oscuras perlas que brillaban con amor y que como respuesta lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a lanzarse a los labios del contrario, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y poniéndose levemente de puntillas. 

Sus bocas se rozaban lentamente bailando juntas un suave y sensual vals, en el que los brazos de Agoney no tardaron en rodearle las caderas, para así, juntar sus cuerpos completamente y absorberse en el calor y cariño ajeno. 

Cuando se separaron Agoney recargó su frente contra la de Raoul, quedando unos segundos inmóviles, en un contacto que se sentía mucho más intimo que cualquier beso. Podían sentir sus aceleradas respiraciones que se mezclaban entre ellas, mientras sus parpados caían por la cercanía y el nerviosismo innegable que sentían aún a día de hoy, por cada beso que compartían.  
Raoul acarició la mejilla, rasposa por la barba, de Agoney, cuando levantó los ojos para toparse con la mirada que le regalaba el otro chico. Su pausado aliento se paró enseguida al conectar su mirada con la del contrario, que estaba, indudablemente, llena de algo que sentían ambos y que les había llevado a compartir un verano inolvidable, un verano conjunto y del que muy difícilmente se iban a olvidar nunca, porque, la intensidad de la situación, la conciencia del ritmo harmonioso en el que latían sus corazones y su tendencia en dejarse caer entre las manos del otro, les aseguró, que ahí, entre dos enormes rocas y rodeados de agua de mar, había algo más que un simple y pasajero amor de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :))
> 
> Por si os interesa, voy a activar una cuenta en twitter que tenía un poco abandona donde voy a ir avisando de actualizaciones y esas cosas, es @Ainona6 . Muchas gracias por leer de verdad ;)


	10. 10

-Vamos a bañarnos, Raoul – sugirió Agoney acariciando su pelo. 

Llevaban media hora tumbados en el enorme pareo que la madre de Raoul le había prestado. Habían terminado de comer bajo la sombra que producían los enormes arboles de los alrededores, uno en frente del otro, devorando los espaguetis a la carbonara que había preparado el rubio – con ayuda de su querida madre – para acompañar aquella pequeña cita improvisada. 

“ - ¿Quién lleva espaguetis a la carbonara para comer en la playa? – Se rio Agoney, aunque no tuvo problema para empezar a saborear el contenido de la   
fiambrera. 

-Hombre, tenía que vengarme por tu boloñesa – dijo Raoul jocoso. - Ago, la carbonara, quieras o no, es mucho mejor. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No lo es – contesto el canario mientras llenaba su boca de comida.” 

No habían tenido problema en acostarse sobre la arena, protegidos de ella por el pareo, uno al lado de otro, mientras disfrutaban de una fugaz siesta en compañía para recargar las horas despiertos de la noche anterior. 

La mano de Agoney no había tardado en posarse sobre el suave cabello de Raoul, peinándolo lentamente con los dedos mientras observaba como el rostro del rubio cada vez se relajaba y acercaba más a su hombro, hasta llegar a utilizarlo como cojín y aprovechó para impregnarse de la colonia natural que envolvía al canario. Así, enredados el uno con el otro, soportando el calor tanto del clima como del cuerpo ajeno, se durmieron, ahogándose en el fugaz instante perfecto, donde no hacía falta nada más. 

… 

 

-Raoul, Raoul, Raoul – repitió el canario para despertar al chico que se había dormido prácticamente sobre él.   
Le pegó dulcemente unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue un grave gruñido por su parte. 

– Raoul – susurró de forma más suave. – Raoul. – Le besó la frente, después la nariz, para continuar repartiendo besos por toda la superficie de su cara, pasando por la marcada mandíbula, la barbilla, incluso las cejas, hasta llegar a la delineada comisura de sus labios. 

El moreno tenía cierta fascinación por la boca de Raoul. El labio inferior se abría dejando pasar la calidez de su respiración, ese grueso labio el cual Agoney besó con la suavidad necesaria como para disfrutar del leve jadeo que Raoul dejó escapar. Con cuidado, lo recogió con gusto entre sus dientes, para después morderlo con delicadeza; pero cuando un melódico gemido salió de la boca Raoul y, su mano inconscientemente agarró el borde de la camiseta del canario tirando de ella con la intención de acercar sus dos cuerpos, la presión que ejercía con sus dientes aumentó durante unos segundos, para después volverlo a besar y dejando que su lengua dibujara trazo a trazo la figura que construía esos bonitos – y ahora más rojos - labios.

Se separó del rubio para mirarlo a la cara: levemente enrojecida, con la boca entreabierta por la que la brisa de sus jadeos entrecortados se mezclaban con la pausada y serena respiración del canario, donde sus melosos ojos cerrados desprendían una clara necesidad del sensual roce, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la caricia de su mano delineando la estrecha cadera del canario, agarrando la carne en un modesto pellizco demandante para que el moreno continuase con lo que había empezado y con lo que no tardó en repetir con gusto. 

Su labios danzaban unos sobre otros. Al principio dejándose llevar por una delicada melodía que no tardó en intensificarse cuando las lenguas se unieron acompañando el sensual tango de sus bocas, que parecían llenas de flores y música. La pierna derecha de Raoul no tardó en alzarse rodeando y atrayendo al moreno, consiguiendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y con rápido movimiento se situó encima suyo, sin la necesidad de desencajar sus bocas embriagadas por el deseo, mientras atrapaba entre sus piernas en caliente cuerpo del moreno.

Las manos de Agoney no tardaron en recorrer la amplia espalda de su acompañante, hasta llegar al limite de su camiseta, la prenda que impedía que sus pieles tocaran, y que desapareció segundos después de la escena protagonizada por dos adolescentes sedientes de pasión. Abandonó la boca del muchacho para repasar a través de besos húmedos todo el blanco torso del rubio, atento a la melodía que salía de su boca por cada mordida o pellizco. 

-Fuera, fuera, fuera. – Susurró Raoul mientras le quitaba con rapidez la camisa al canario. 

Este se levantó, quedando sentado en el pareo con Raoul sobre su regazo, que no tardó en notar su entrepierna ahora ya completamente endurecida bajo los negros pantalones de uniforme del moreno. Cuando la camiseta del canario estuvo fuera, Raoul empezó un pequeño vaivén de caderas sobre el regazo de su acompañante sin ocultar su sonrisa cuando, a través de la sensualidad de sus movimientos, a Agoney se le escapó un grave gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras bajaba sus manos para envolverlas en el trasero del rubio y apretarlas a su gusto. 

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el culo más bonito del mundo? – Dijo Agoney mientras volvía a conectar su mirada con la de Raoul y apretaba más sus manos.

Raoul sonrió, arrimándose al borde de la boca de Agoney, para lamerle lentamente el labio inferior. 

-El tuyo tampoco se queda atrás. – Le susurró sobre su boca, antes de cambiar la dirección de sus labios para llegar a su oído y morder el lóbulo. – ¿Me vas a hacer el amor en la playa? 

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un largo jadeo, en el que Agoney aprovechó para tirar de los bañadores que aun cubrían al rubio hasta sacarlos, dejando a un Raoul completamente desnudo frente a él y por el que no tardó en acariciar su piel nuevamente descubierta, recreándose en la suavidad y sensualidad de cada curva de aquel delicado cuerpo.   
Los músculos de su abdomen se contraían con cada respiración, por los que Agoney no tardó en recorrer su lengua, desde el ombligo, subiendo con una lentitud ahogante, pasando por cada abdominal, por el pequeño valle entre sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su clavícula, cuello y nuez, para desbocar sus sentimientos en el mar de su boca, mientras volvían a caer los dos tumbados y desnudos en el blando suelo de arena, y volvían a recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos anhelantes por más contacto. 

Lo hicieron por segunda vez en la playa, con toda la pasión que habían guardado desde que se conocieron y que la noche anterior no pudieron desbordar por la inexperiencia y el miedo al arrimarse a un acantilado desconocido y peligroso. Pero esa tarde, bajo la sombra de unos grandes arboles, alejados de cualquier señal humana, volvieron a sentirse enteros, física y mentalmente conectados. 

Era más que una cuestión de placer carnal, porque mientras Agoney embestía con fuerza, abrazando con intensidad todo el torso de Raoul, recorriendo sus manos por los costados, mientras sus voces se unían en una apasionada canción; cuando sus manos le agarraron las caderas para hacerlo todo con más potencia, llegando a tocar ese pequeño punto que hizo de Raoul un completo desastre, ahogado en una pasión que estaba prácticamente al límite del esperado y deseado clímax, cuando buscaron sus bocas para sellar aquel encuentro, aquel recuerdo de locura expresada en gritos, apretones, jadeos y gemidos; mientras se emborrachaban del cuerpo ajeno y de las sensaciones bruscas, que les hacían sudar y gritar, uniendo sus mentes en el final sincronizado, mientras todo eso pasaba ellos no podían dejar de pensar que se querían, tanto como para gritarlo en medio de ese orgasmo.

 

…

-Vamos al mar, Raoul. 

Los dos chicos estaban desnudos, aun sobre el poco espacio que no se había llenado de arena en el pareo, mientras recuperaban el control de sus propias respiraciones, hasta volverse relajadas y pausadas. Raoul volvió a utilizar el hombro de Agoney como cojín, mientras dibujaba figuras imaginarias por la piel, bronceada y brillante por el sudor. El moreno se levantó quedando sentado y haciendo que Raoul por inercia lo hiciera también. 

-Vamos. – Dijo el rubio levantándose por completo y tendiendo la mano para que el canario también lo hiciera. – Espera que me pongo el bañador.

-¿Para que?

-Para ir al mar. 

-¿Que dices? Ven desnudo conmigo. - Dijo mientras se levantaba. – Nadie nos va a ver.

-Tú. – Dijo Raoul. 

-No me digas que te de vergüenza. Pero si ya te lo he visto y tocado todo. – Dijo acercándose y rodeándole la cintura con sus manos. – Venga, vamos. 

Agoney le cogió la mano a Raoul y lo arrastró hasta el agua, adentrándose en ella rápidamente hasta quedar ambos sumergidos. El contraste de la fría agua contra sus cuerpos calientes desató un pequeño placer que les dejó flotando mientras miraban al cielo, aun agarrados de las manos para que las olas del mar no les separasen al estar dejándose llevar por ellas. 

Raoul levantó la cabeza para mirar a través del ondulado mar a Agoney, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta respirando pausadamente. Su pelo completamente mojado el cual el mar había peinado para dejar su cara completamente descubierta, sus largas pestañas que yacían inmóviles y la silueta de sus grandes y estilizadas cejas que se definían aun más al estar húmedas. Unas rebeldes gotas de agua de mar resbalaban por toda su erótica cara, uniéndose con la cristalina agua al llegar a ella, dejando una imagen que difícilmente iba a olvidar nunca, la belleza de ese hombre – que iba más allá de lo físico – era como una utopía.

Lo acercó a él lentamente, haciendo que abriera sus ojos expectante y dejaran de flotar para estar uno en frente del otro, sin la necesidad de decirse nada, ya que los ojos hablaban por si solos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, ahora bajo el agua, mientras Agoney le regalaba cierta caricia con el pulgar, que explicaba más cosas de las esperadas. 

Sus miradas conectadas, olvidaban todo lo que no estuviese al alcance de sus ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus pupilas, con la mirada seria por la intensidad del momento, por la química que desprendían y por el amor que sentían. Y que, ante la sensatez de la mirada, se podían detectar destellos de felicidad que atravesaban sus ojos como las estrellas fugaces lo hacían en el cielo.

-Me gusta tu mirada – Raoul fue el primero en romper el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban ya que sus palabras salieron por su boca de la misma forma que habían pasado por su cabeza. 

Agoney sonrió ante la sinceridad con la que había dicho el cumplido.

-¿Por qué? 

-Por que de una forma u otra, hablan – suspiró. – Tus ojos expresan todo aquello que te guardas aquí – señaló con el dedo el corazón de Agoney. – Tienes la suerte de no necesitar palabras para explicar algunas cosas. Tus ojos son el reflejo de tu corazón. 

-¿Y que dicen mis ojos? – Preguntó cogiendo la mano que Raoul había posado sobre su pecho para besarla y atraer el cuerpo contrario al suyo.

Raoul, aprovechando el acercamiento para unir sus frentes y rodeó el cuello del canario con sus brazos, mientras atrapaba la cadera con sus piernas. Sonrió cuando el canario le acarició la espalda que quedaba sumergida en la cristalina agua mientras él repasaba con sus dedos el oscuro y mojado pelo de su chico. 

-Yo leo en tus ojos, - dijo nervioso - y espero no equivocarme, - sonrió lentamente, admirando al chico que tenía entre sus brazos antes de acabar la frase, que como un suspiro, las palabras salieron de entre sus labios quedando dibujadas en el aire que compartían - que me quieres.

Agoney sonrió atrapando más la figura del catalán en un abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del hombro e inspirando el olor que desprendía su cuerpo; y ahí, susurró muy cerca de la piel que formaba el cuello de Raoul, rozándola con los labios mientras sus palabras salían lenta y casi dolorosamente, quedado gravadas a fuego en aquella dulce y blanca piel: 

-No te equivocas.

… 

 

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? – Preguntó Raoul mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla.

Habían pasado toda la tarde en el agua, jugando y buceando, descubriendo nuevos rincones de ese pequeño lugar escondido. Cuando decidieron salir la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin, y decidieron vestirse para no pasar frio mientras observaban al sol caer por el horizonte.

-¿Seguro? ¿No voy a molestar?

-Claro que no, mis padres no están, se han ido a la ciudad, y mi hermano estará encantado de verte. – Empezó a cubrir su cuerpo con las telas de su ropa mientras observaba a su acompañante hacer lo mismo. – Ya que mis padres nos han dejado plantados podemos cocinar juntos, pero que no sea espaguetis por favor.

-Venga, vale. – Contestó mientras se pasaba la camiseta. – Pero nos quedamos a ver la puesta de sol, ¿no?

-Hombre claro. – Cuando ya estuvo vestido se molestó en recolocar el pareo, quitándole la arena que había encima para que se pudieran sentar cómodamente. - He traído una mantita que había en tu casa por si hacía frío ¿La quieres?

-¿La mantita de Mickey? – preguntó Agoney a lo que Raoul asintió. – Claro, pásamela. 

Los dos se sentaron un al lado del otro y Agoney pasó esa manta para que cubriera a ambos quedando así protegidos del frío del atardecer. 

El sol descendía por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de colores cálidos que se reflejaban en el gigantesco mar enfrente de ellos, y ahí mismo, en esa pequeña cala escondida, acurrucados juntos bajo la calidez de una manta roja, se sintieron pequeñitos, al ver ante ellos la magnitud de la naturaleza y del mundo en el que vivimos, donde pasamos años buscando esos lugares perfectos de los que tanto hablan y que al final, están más cerca de lo que pensamos. A veces, levantando la mirada de la tediosa rutina alcanzamos a distinguir un destello de la realidad que nos rodea y que pocas veces coincide con ese sueño por el que llevamos años luchando: un estadio lleno de personas dispuestas a cantar tus canciones escritas de tu puño y letra contigo, una galería llena de cuadros realizados con todo el amor y el esfuerzo posible, o un atardecer con las manos llenas de amor y vida.

-Tienes que pedir tres deseos antes de que el sol desaparezca. – Dijo Raoul sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo de colores frente a él. 

-¿Tres deseos? ¿Por qué?

-Por que si Ago, no pidas tantas explicaciones. – Raoul cerró los ojos unos segundos apretándolos con fuerza, cuando los volvió a abrir miró expectante a Agoney. – Yo ya los he pedido, te toca. 

Agoney cerró los ojos, pensando por unos segundos la estupidez de aquel gesto, pero rápidamente le vinieron a la cabeza sus mayores deseos en ese momento: “Conseguir algún día dedicarme al completo a la música”, “dejar de ser inseguro” y por ultimo, abrió un ojo para mirar a su acompañante, que seguía con la vista clavada en él “que este verano dure para siempre”.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – Preguntó Agoney cuando abrió definitivamente ambos ojos. – Te vas a perder la puesta de sol.

 

-Tu eres más bonito. – Dijo Raoul, directo y probablemente sin pensar, ya que después de decirlo la cara se acogió cierto tono rojizo causado por la espontaneidad de sus palabras– Y también quería memorizar tu cara para dibujarla. 

Agoney levantó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Vas a dibujarme?  
-Lo voy a intentar porque nunca se me ha dado bien dibujar cuerpos humanos, pero por algo se empieza. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu musa?

-Eso quiere decir que me inspiras.

…

El sol había desaparecido del cielo para dar paso a la noche y los dos muchachos, después de recoger todo lo que habían llevado, volvieron al inicio del camino donde les esperaba, intacta, la bicicleta de Raoul. Se adentraron en la noche a la velocidad del transporte. La carretera estaba tranquila y las farolas que la iluminaban acogían a los dos chavales al moverse entre ellas.

Media hora más tarde, estaban entrando en la casa de Raoul, la cual Agoney no tardo en observar detenidamente intentando memorizar cada detalle que le hiciera conocer más al catalán. 

-Bienvenido – dijo Raoul al verlo cruzar la puerta. - ¿Le apetece una ducha al señor? 

-Si, por favor– sonrió levantando una ceja. - ¿Quiere usted acompañarme? 

La cara de Raoul acogió unos tonos rojizos aunque no tardó en sonreír y cogerle de la mano. 

-¡Álvaro! – gritó. - ¡Álvaro! 

Supo, al no obtener respuesta alguna, que su hermano no se encontraba entre esas paredes, así que tiró de la mano de su acompañante para guiarlo al piso de arriba y seguidamente, al pequeño baño de la estancia. 

Ahí dentro juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso donde las dos bocas se buscaban con la misma desesperación con la que se quitaban las prendas, para moverse, a trompicones y movimientos descompasados, hasta el estrecho plato de ducha. Ahí, Raoul acorraló a Agoney en la pared de baldosas pegando el cuerpo contrario en ellas, mientras el moreno abría la llave del agua sin mirar. 

-¡Ah! ¡Esta fría, esta fría! – Chilló Raoul antes de moverla hasta regular la temperatura, para después volver a devorar los labios de Agoney entre pequeñas risas. 

El agua hacía que sus cuerpos resbalaran entre caricias, mientras se convertían en una tormenta de sentimientos. Se abrazaron intentando atraer el cuerpo ajeno lo máximo posible, sonsacando gemidos cuando crearon en sus entrepiernas una fricción erótica que aumentó cuando la mano de Agoney acompañó el movimiento juntando los dos endurecidos miembros, haciéndolo todo más intenso, más sexual. 

Su mano subía y bajaba acariciando ambas longitudes mientras Raoul no se cansaba de repartir húmedos besos por todo el cuello de Agoney, dibujando con su lengua cada línea definida. 

-Joder – susurró el moreno cuando Raoul mordió su clavícula. 

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, haciéndolos más rápidos y menos pensados cuando la necesidad de su cuerpo fue llegar desesperadamente al orgasmo.

Estallaron ambos en un espacio de tiempo reducido, cuando Raoul había vuelto a juntar sus bocas y donde ahogaron en grave gemido que señaló el clímax. Con sus cuerpos completamente relajados se abrazaron con fuerza a la vez que dejaban que el agua de la ducha limpiara el estropicio recorriendo lentamente sus cuerpos.

-Un día de estos me vas a volver loco – susurró Agoney entre jadeos. Sus piernas temblaban y dudaba que pudiera estar mucho tiempo de pie y aguantando el peso de los dos, ya que Raoul prácticamente se había dejado caer entre sus brazos. - ¿Quieres que te ponga el champú? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. 

Raoul sonrió mientras alargaba su mano para agarrar el bote que aguardaba el jabón para el pelo y se lo tendió al moreno. Este echó un poco en su mano para después situarla en el cuero cabelludo de Raoul, masajeándolo con cuidado para que la espuma que creaba entre sus manos no llegase a sus ojos. 

Raoul simplemente se dejaba hacer, balanceando su cadera absorto en lo relajantes que eran las manos de Agoney acariciándole el pelo. Cuando acabó, el moreno posicionó a Raoul justo debajo de la regadera de la ducha, para que el chorro de agua se derrumbara sobre su pelo y con la ayuda de las manos, alejó de él cualquier rastro de jabón.

Raoul también le proporciono un masaje de esos a Agoney, y aprovechó para jugar con su pelo, creando formas divertidas y robándole besos entre sonrisas. 

… 

 

-No tengo ropa – dijo Agoney cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la ducha y con una toalla en la cintura. 

-Yo te presto, supongo que te estará bien. 

-Seguro, muchas gracias. – Le dijo sonriendo mientras salían del baño.

-No hay porque darlas.

Entraron en la habitación de Raoul, que como era de esperar, estaba echa un desastre: los libros y los cuadernos de dibujos se amontonaban por todas partes, aunque todo el material que utilizaba para crear su arte (lápices, pinturas, pinceles…) estaba ordenado en cada uno de sus respectivos estuches. Aun así, Agoney entendía de alguna forma el desastre que componía la habitación de Raoul, que sin quererlo, encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

-Siento el desorden, - se disculpó Raoul - no pensaba que vendías a casa hoy. 

-No te preocupes – dijo riendo. – No me molesta. 

Y no lo hacía, porque las habitaciones eran lugares íntimos, y más si sus dueños habían pasado ahí muchos años. Cada rincón conservaba algún que otro momento atesorado en la caja que construían esas paredes, cuyos recuerdos revoloteaban a su alrededor mezclando colores y consejos de madre.

Raoul se acercó al armario que decoraba la pared al lado de la ventana para sacar unos calzoncillos, unos pantalones de deporte blancos, y una camiseta cualquiera. 

-¿Te va bien esto? Esta todo limpio. – dijo Raoul dándole todas las prendas que había rescatado del desordenado armario.

-Perfecto, gracias. 

-Voy a la habitación de mi hermano a ver si encuentro otra camiseta, que a mi ya no me quedan. 

-Si que tienes pocas – dijo Agoney riendo mientras empezaba a vestirse. 

Raoul rodó los ojos y empujó ligeramente a Agoney, el cual prácticamente ni se movió del sitio, para salir después corriendo como un niño después de hacer su primera travesura. A mitad de camino, vio a Álvaro subir las escaleras. 

-¡Raoul! ¿Ya has llegado? – preguntó el mayor terminando de subir hasta el segundo piso.

-¿No me ves? 

Álvaro dejó los ojos en blanco, aceptando la inutilidad de su pregunta aunque harto de el tono jocoso de su hermano menor.

-Voy a hacer algo para cenar ¿Te apetece algo en especial? 

-Me da igual, lo que tu quieras, pero…

-Raoul ¿Dónde dejo la toalla? – Agoney apareció en la escena: vestido con la ropa del rubio, el pelo mojado y una toalla en la mano, a la vez que Raoul también estaba con el pelo mojado y seguía con su toalla enredada en la cadera. 

La cara de Raoul no tardó en volverse roja ante la mirada de Álvaro, que alternaba su visión entre los dos chavales y que no tardó en quedarse clavada encima de su hermano, con una gran sonrisa y una ceja alzada. 

-Buenas noches, Álvaro – dijo Agoney sonriente cuando vio al mayor. 

-Hombre Agoney ¿Qué tal?– respondió acercándose para darle la mano. – ¿Habéis pasado buena tarde?

-Si muy buena – contestó el moreno apretándole la mano tendida con cordialidad. 

-Ya veo, ya.

-Madre mía – murmuro Raoul vergonzoso. – Voy a por una camiseta, y tu – dijo refiriéndose a su hermano – no hagas muchas preguntas. 

Álvaro tan solo respondió levantando las dos manos en son de paz, pero no pudo evitar que en su cara sobresaliera una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Ya estas robándome ropa otra vez? – preguntó Álvaro, Raoul no contestó y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor. – Siempre hace lo mismo – le explicó a Agoney. – Como le da pereza poner lavadoras y trae súper poca ropa al pueblo, pues siempre acaba cogiéndome a mí. ¿Oye, te quedas a cenar? 

-Si, bueno…

-Como que bueno, ¡pues claro hombre! ¡Mi casa es tu casa!

-Gracias, entonces – agradeció regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Te va bien una tortilla de patata? 

-Perfecto, gracias. 

-Estupendo, cuando esté todo hecho os aviso. – Álvaro volvió a bajar las escaleras, despidiéndose de Agoney con una bonita sonrisa para ir a la cocina a preparar la cena. 

Raoul salió de la habitación ya vestido, la cara completamente roja, y una mano peinándose el pelo, nervioso. Agoney al verlo no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas.

-Vaya cuadro – dijo Raoul entre risas. - ¿Te ha dicho algo raro?

-Que no pones lavadoras. – respondió Agoney aun sumergido en risas. 

-Madre mía que vergüenza. – dijo Raoul tapándose la cara con una mano.

Después de media hora, en la que los chicos habían aprovechado para dar unas cuantas vueltas por la casa, enseñándosela al invitado, que no tardó en interesarse por la gran cantidad de fotografías que adornaban la estancia, aguardando así las historias vividas entre esas paredes y que ahora tan solo tenían la certeza de haber sido vividas por esas imágenes impresas. Como la que ocupaba parte de la pared de la escalera, donde se podía ver a un señor de mediana edad, - que por lo antigua que parecía la fotografía Agoney dedujo que se debía tratar del abuelo de Raoul - sentado y de espaldas mientras trazaba las primeras líneas en un gran lienzo. O otra fotografía que retrataba la infancia de los dos hermanos, en la escalera de esa misma casa, sentados de forma probablemente premeditada - ya que ambos iban vestidos para un evento importante – y con sus dos perfectas sonrisas iluminando el retrato y que le provocó una ternura irremediable a Agoney.

Su expedición por la casa fue interrumpida cuando Álvaro los llamó para cenar. Comerían en la mesa que ocupaba parte del patio trasero de la casa, donde la familia solía llevar a cabo todas las cenas de verano, ya que al medio día hacía demasiado calor para estar fuera mucho tiempo. Los dos adolescentes se dedicaron a poner mesa dejando que los dos hermanos se sentaran uno frente a otro y Agoney como jefe de mesa entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. – dijo Álvaro mientras empezaba a servir. – He preparado esta cena con todo el cariño que me cabe en el cuerpo para que Agoney se sienta cómodo y bienvenido a la familia Vázquez.

Raoul que estaba bebiendo agua se atragantó al oír a su hermano oficializar algo tan a la ligera y que además ni ellos dos habían mencionado nunca al no haber dado importancia alguna a las etiquetas que definían las relaciones. 

-Bueno, muchas gracias – respondió Agoney con tranquilidad. – Es un placer compartir esta noche con ustedes.

-Encantados estamos nosotros, Ago, así nos conocemos un poquito más – dijo el mayor de los Vázquez en su típico tono alegre.

Álvaro había acompañado la tortilla que había hecho con una simple ensalada, ya que no se olvidaba nunca que, como jugador de futbol, debía cuidar su cuerpo teniendo siempre en mente la dieta que necesitaba para mantenerse tonificado.

-Esta muy rico – comentó Agoney con cordialidad.

-Pues claro, si yo concino de maravilla, no como este que no sabría freír ni un huevo– dijo el mayor señalando a su hermano. 

-Oye, oye, que yo sí se cocinar – contraatacó Raoul. – Solo que me da pereza.

-¿No habías preparado tú los espaguetis de esta tarde? – Álvaro se quedó sin habla después de la pregunta que había realizado el canario.

-¿Le has hecho la comida? Joder hermanito si que es serio esto. – El mayor pudo jurar que si las miradas matasen la que le acababa de lanzar su hermano seguramente lo hubiese conseguido, pero aun así, sus ganas de ser el hermano tocapelotas la incitó a seguir avergonzando a Raoul. – Agoney tienes mucha suerte por que mi hermano nunca había cocinado para nadie, ni siquiera para mi. 

-Álvaro, por favor, cállate. – dijo Raoul con ensalada en la boca.

-Come con la boca cerrada, chiquito – le avisó Álvaro. – Además tendremos que halagarte por una vez que haces algo así ¿No estas de acuerdo, renacuajo?

-¿Renacuajo? – preguntó Agoney divertido.

-Se lo llamamos todos en casa desde que era bien pequeñito, un mote cariñoso. – Le aclaró a Agoney.

-Y horroroso también, pero ya lo he aceptado – añadió el rubio aportando su opinión a la conversación mientras se encogía los hombros.

Los tres siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, resaltando diversos comentarios entre risas que hicieron de la cena un repaso de recuerdos familiares y anécdotas divertidas, las cuales el moreno disfrutó como nunca. 

-Agoney – le llamó la atención Álvaro. - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer al acabar el verano?

La pregunta era inocente, llena de curiosidad por el futuro del chico que tenía a su hermanito colado hasta los huesos. Pero al ver el cambio repentino de la expresión del canario, volviéndose más seria, incluso triste, supo que había metido la pata. También observó como su hermano dejaba el tenedor en el plato, como si su estomago se hubiese llenado de repente, haciéndole incluso difícil de tragar el bocado que ya tenía entre dientes.

Raoul perdió su mirada en el plato, porque sabia la respuesta, y también sabia que no podría evitar nada de lo que pasaría a finales de verano, porque él no era nadie para obligarle a quedarse, él no era nadie para definir el futuro de otra persona, aunque en ese momento su corazón aun albergara un poco de esperanza a que la respuesta fuera distinta. Por eso esperó y calló, aguardando al momento en el que Agoney se dignara a hablar y sentenciar así, el futuro de ambos. 

-Tengo que volver a Tenerife – murmuró tortuosamente, haciendo que cada palabra se le clavara dolorosamente en el corazón. Dándose cuanta que en esa relación que compartían no valían las promesas ni las etiquetas oficiales, que nada iba a detener el tiempo y que su compañía tenía los días contados. 

Un mes. 

El ultimo mes del verano de 1995.

Su ultimo mes juntos.

 

…

 

La cena acabó con cierta tensión en el ambiente que ni las bromas de Álvaro pudieron solventar. Fingieron que estaban bien durante media hora sonriendo de vez en cuando, para no dejar que el mundo viera la pesadez en la que se encontraban sus corazones.

-¿Saben que? – dijo Agoney después de cierto largo silencio. – Tengo helado en mi casa.

-¿Helado? – A Raoul se le iluminaron los ojos, acción que tranquilizo un poco a Álvaro que llevaba un buen rato echándose la culpa de la incomodidad del momento.

-Helado, sí – dijo Agoney volviendo a sonreír con sinceridad - ¿Y sabes que más? – Raoul negó con la cabeza. – Es tu favorito. 

-¿En serio? 

-En serio. – respondió Agoney asintiendo. – Si me dan unos minutos voy a buscarlo a casa. 

-¡Claro, si, si, si, porfa! – exclamó Raoul como un niño pequeño e ilusionado.

Agoney se levantó de la silla, dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla al rubio sin poder resistirse, ya que la repentina cara de ilusión le había provocado extremada ternura.

-Ahora vuelvo entonces. 

-Coge la bici, Ago – le dijo Álvaro. – Así vas más rápido. 

-Vale, gracias. – le agradeció el canario con una sonrisa. 

Cuando el sonido de las ruedas del transporte en el que se había ido el canario se desvaneció en la noche, la cara del Álvaro se volvió seria de preocupación mientras observaba a su hermanito, cuya mirada se había vuelto a perder por el mundo y sus ojos desprendían tristeza. 

-¿Cómo estas, renacuajo?

-Bien – respondió Raoul de forma seca.

-Ya – el mayor suspiró. – Siento haber sacado el tema, no sabía en que circunstancias…

-Álvaro – le interrumpió su hermano que había levantado la cabeza y le miraba directamente a los ojos. – No tienes que pedir disculpas. Ambos sabíamos la situación, solo que ahora lo hemos dicho en voz alta y, de alguna forma, se ha hecho real. 

Álvaro aguardó, deseando que su hermano sacara todas sus frustraciones, que gritara lo que sentía porque él estaría dispuesto ha escuchar cada palabra, queriendo acudir a él en todo momento, y esperando en segunda fila, para recoger sus llantos y devolvérselos en forma de sonrisas.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez la sensación de que algo no es real hasta que lo dices en voz alta? – preguntó lentamente Raoul y aunque no buscase una respuesta, su hermano asintió con la cabeza, más que para contestarle fue para hacerle entender que le estaba escuchando. – También me pasó cuando me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos ¿Sabes? Hasta que no se lo dije a Aitana no me lo creí, ni tampoco lo acepte. Pues esto es lo mismo. Me he negado a aceptar que nos tendremos que separar cuando acabe el verano y he guardado ese pensamiento en un rincón de mi cabeza para no darle muchas vueltas. Pero cuando lo ha dicho me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir evitándolo y tengo miedo, Álvaro.

-¿De que no funcione? 

-A perderlo para siempre. 

-Mira Raoul, yo no se que va a pasar ni como estaréis dentro de un mes, pero, esto que tenéis, es algo tan especial, Raoul. – paró unos segundos para mirar a la cara a su hermano, asegurándose de que le estaba escuchando. – Y a veces las cosas no funcionan como nos gustaría y la vida es injusta y toda esa palabrería que nos quieren hacer entender los adultos cuando somos pequeño para evitar que las hostias que nos daremos en un futuro duelan tanto, pero, a lo que quiero llegar, es que, a veces, cuando la vida nos da algo bonito, tenemos que dejar de pensar en el futuro, en las hostias y en la cuenta atrás.

<< Agoney y tú, tenéis algo, - se detuvo unos segundos buscando las palabras perfectas – tenéis eso que la mayoría se pasa la vida buscando, puede que vosotros lo tengáis limitado y complicado para llevar a cabo en un futuro a largo plazo; pero el verano aun no se ha acabado, enano.

-Ya – dijo Raoul al ver que su hermano acababa su discurso. – Sí, será mejor no pensar en ello.

-Y disfrutad juntos todo el tiempo que tengáis. 

-Gracias por siempre darme los mejores consejos, Álvaro – dijo Raoul con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Sabes en lo que también soy bueno?

-No se si quiero saberlo. 

-En los abrazos, Raoul, los abrazos; anda que, menudo mal pensado. Ven aquí, renacuajo. – Álvaro se levantó y rodeó la mesa antes de agacharse y estrechar a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos, abrazo que fue respondido con fuerza. 

 

Agoney no tardó en volver, acompañado con el maravilloso helado de chocolate que hacían en la heladería. Los tres chicos disfrutaron del postre improvisado que había llegado prácticamente por sorpresa.

-Oye, Ago – lo llamó Raoul. - ¿Ayer no lo tenías en tu casa? – preguntó curioso.

-Sí, lo estaba guardando para comerlo juntos, pero como nos distrajimos – dijo Agoney sonriendo mientras se llenaba la boca del delicioso helado. Álvaro levanto las cejas y ante la rojez que se había apoderado de la cara de Raoul, Agoney añadió rápidamente– hablando de política, sí, nos distrajimos hablando de política. 

Álvaro intentó disimular la sonrisa que se asomaba por la cara mientras se forzaba a comer para evitar que las carcajadas salieran de su boca. 

-Oye, Raoul – le llamó su hermano. – No sabía que ahora te interesaba la política.

La reacción de Raoul tan solo fue mirar a Agoney con cara de “A quien se le ocurre poner esa excusa, es que, madre mía.” “No haber preguntado” le respondió Agoney con su lenguaje corporal.

…

-¿Te quedas a dormir, no? – preguntó Raoul cuando estaban recogiendo y limpiando todo lo utilizado en la cena. 

-Si quieres, puedo quedarme – contestó Agoney acabando de meter las sobras del helado en el frigorífico. 

-Pues claro que quiero, ¿Tu eres tonto? 

Raoul agarró a Agoney por la cintura mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que le dejaban ver todos sus dientes y sus ojos se cerraban tanto hasta quedar chinitos, brillando de una forma tan especial que el moreno solo se pudo sentir afortunado de ser a quien Raoul le regalase esta imagen. Hasta el punto de pensar que se iba a derretir al estar a tan poca distancia. Exteriormente estaba serio, deambulando sus ojos por toda la cara del rubio, intentando memorizarla al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Le besó lentamente cuando no pudo resistirse más, agarrándole de la cara y hundiendo sus dedos en las blancas mejillas. Ese beso dolía, un dolor dulce, porque cada sensación se clavaba en ellos dejándoles sin respiración y la adicción del cosquilleo de los labios hacia que el poco control que les quedaba se fuera rápidamente al traste y el agarre se volvía más fuerte, más desesperado.

-Oye, oye, chicos os podríais ir a la habitación al menos, que yo tampoco quiero ver eso – interrumpió Álvaro. – Agoney, te aprecio mucho pero tampoco quiero ver como os coméis la boca. 

Cuando los dos chicos se separaron, rojos a nivel de explosión, vieron a Álvaro mirándolos con el plato donde estaba la tortilla que no se habían comido en la mano.   
Raoul agarró a Agoney de la muñeca para salir de la habitación y poder marcharse, al fin, a su cuarto. 

-No hagáis mucho ruido que voy a dormir prácticamente al lado – dijo el mayor cuando pasaron prácticamente por su lado. - ¿Necesitáis condones? 

-Álvaro, por dios… - murmuró Raoul saliendo de la cocina. 

-¡Tengo un par en la mesita de noche de mi habitación! -gritó desde la cocina para que los dos chicos -que ya subían las escaleras a toda prisa- le escucharan. 

-Dios que horror – dijo Raoul después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Agoney estalló a carcajadas a su lado - ¿De que te ríes tu ahora? Que vergüenza, por favor…

-Ha sido graciosísimo Raoul, admítelo…

-Gracioso para ti, que ese tío es mi hermano y llevo años aguantándolo.

-Le quieres mucho en realidad. 

-Que le quiera no lo hace menos gilipollas, pero sí, es el mejor hermano del mundo aunque sea un poco imbécil. 

-Ya, ya, lo que tu digas. – Agoney se aproximó a él para besarle dulcemente en los labios. - ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Estoy muy cansado. 

-Sí, yo también – admitió Raoul. – Ha sido un día intenso. 

Los dos se estiraron en el colchón que utilizaba Raoul como cama. Estaban completamente juntos al ser tan pequeño – aunque tampoco les importaba mucho.

Agoney se tumbó de lado, mirando al rubio que tenía al costado y pasó una mano por encima de su torso, acercándolo más a él. 

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – preguntó susurrando, aunque el motivo de la pregunta no fue pronunciado, Raoul supo inmediatamente a que se refería.

-No lo se. Pero ahora mismo, acurrucarnos y dormir abrazaditos – dijo Raoul girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Alzó una mano para posarla en la mejilla del moreno, el cual cerró los ojos ante el delicado tacto. – Y mañana será otro día que pasaremos juntos. Ya veremos que hacemos cuando se nos acaben los días ¿Vale? – le besó tiernamente los labios, un beso sutil, lleno de cariño que daba por sentenciada la noche - Buenas noches, amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :)))
> 
> Un besazo a todes <3


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto y muchas gracias por la paciencia!

Fue en la madrugada de la sexta noche que compartían cuando Raoul se decidió en trazar las primeras líneas que impregnarían el cuerpo del canario en papel. 

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, pero el insomnio sobrepasaba el evidente cansancio del rubio. Estaban en su casa, sus padres no habían llegado todavía de la ciudad y la oscuridad de la noche era contraatacaba con la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa que Raoul utilizaba para leer o dibujar por las noches. 

Había abandonado el colchón en el que se cobijaba entre los brazos de un canario desnudo y absorbido por el sueño profundo que le ocupaba esa noche, tan calurosa como la anterior pero contrastada por el ventilador que no paraba de dar vueltas en aquella habitación. 

Esa noche, entre perfumes y carcajadas, habían salido a cenar todos juntos, Miriam y Nerea les habían insistido en llevar a cabo, al día siguiente, la sesión de fotos que una noche entre cervezas les habían prometido y que por la falta de rutina en los veranos, sin querer, habían olvidado.

Aitana no le quitó el ojo a la rubia, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Raoul, que llevaba ya unos días fijándose en el pequeño y casi indescifrable interés que tenían la una sobre la otra, y que de alguna forma, le creaba curiosidad y montañas de preguntas, las cuales, para no bombardearlas contra su amiga y poder hacerle sentir incomoda, se las estaba guardando para él. 

Llevaba días pensando en si las dos muchachas se gustarían de verdad, y que consecuencias podría tener eso: Vicente, que seguía siendo el novio de Aitana y que todavía insistía en llamarla cada tarde (ya haciéndose un poco pesado, en opinión del rubio); la sociedad, problema por el que él también estaba pasando, junto a la evidente sexualización en la que estaban condenadas las mujeres; y otras mil cuestiones más que atravesaban su cabeza cada vez que las dos chicas intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas.  
Y es que no había visto nada más que eso: sonrisas, miradas y conversaciones que no llegaba a escuchar porque las hacían susurrando en la oreja de la otra, y tampoco entendía en que momento se habían hecho tan “amigas”. Pero él, como buen pasador de pena, ya se estaba replanteando mil situaciones en las que le podían hacer daño a su amiga de toda la vida, y su nueva amistad con la chiquitita rubia, la cual también esperaba que pudiese ser para siempre.   
Era increíble la forma en la que se preocupaba por los demás teniendo él problemas parecidos, pero es que cuando era él mismo el que tenía que afrontar situaciones, le parecían mucho más simples, o no, pero él lo único que quería era que sus amigas fueran felices y verlas mal le rompía el corazón. 

 

Agoney y él, durante esos días habían sido muy valientes. 

Salieron un día por el pueblo y no se negaron a coger la mano del otro cuando caminaron por las transitadas calles del lugar. Ni se opusieron al tacto cariñoso que se brindaron el uno al otro, y Raoul no se sintió incomodo cuando en medio de la plaza, sentados en una mesa tomado un café, Agoney le recolocó mil veces el pelo, jugando con los mechones desordenados que se esparcían por su frente, y acabando con un pequeño beso en la nariz. 

Poco a poco.

Todo iba poco a poco. 

Pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando vio que los susurros que los conocidos desconocidos del pueblo hacían sus espaldas disminuían cada vez más para cambiarlos por el absoluto silencio, que de alguna forma, le hacia sentir más cómodo pero no más seguro. 

Se preguntaba con cuantas personas llevaría a cabo al largo de su vida esa pequeña y gran revolución de manos entrelazadas y llenas de amor, porque, si por alguna probabilidad de la vida, si las casualidades realmente existen, no le importaría que el largo camino hacia la libertad fuera acompañado por Agoney, y que sus labios fueran el sabor a revolución que tanto buscaba en los momentos de decepción y derrota. 

-Que asco de gente– dijo Raoul después de la primera tarde que compartían los dos jóvenes, sin miedo. – Yo no tengo porque sentirme mal por cogerle de la mano a la persona que me gusta. 

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanito – le respondió Álvaro. – Lo que habéis hecho hoy probablemente ayude más de lo que creas ahora. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros con la intención de animarle. – Porque, puede que seáis los primeros en hacer algo así, pero te prometo y te aseguro, que no seréis los últimos. 

Era ese color a combate y revolución que quería calcar en el cuerpo de Agoney sobre su lienzo, ahora más cubierto por trazos y curvas que con sutileza destacaban los primeros rasgos del cuerpo del canario. 

Estaba dormido de espaldas y desnudo sobre el colchón de Raoul. Su cara reposaba sobre el blanco cojín y su tranquila y profunda respiración era acompañada por las suaves subidas y bajadas de su tórax. Se vio perdido en esa imagen, preguntándose cual de los dos estaba realmente soñando y porqué se podía asegurar a si mismo que ese chico en frente suya era perfecto, si siempre le habían hecho creer que la perfección no existía. 

Probablemente no sea real, si nos basamos en lo objetivo y en lo que la sociedad nos hace creer como perfecto, pero Agoney lo era sin serlo. Cada arruga, peca y grieta sin fondo; cada cicatriz visible o no, cada defecto era trazado en el papel por Raoul, siendo capaz de ver la inmensa belleza que residía en cada pequeño rincón de ese cuerpo adormecido, creando una nueva fascinación por Agoney. Y tuvo la suerte de conocerle, pensaba mientras seguía construyendo arte en ese folio, porque pudo ver su belleza interior, y pudo dibujar más allá de la primera impresión, por muy buena que fuese, y pudo enamorarse de él hasta las trancas, y hacer que su mano dibujara con la misma delicadeza con la que le regalaba caricias, casi a ciegas, pero más seguro que nunca.

Las proporciones no eran perfectas y en las pequeñas tachaduras se notaba la inexperiencia dentro del campo artístico que incumbía al cuerpo humano, pero le daba igual, porque entre rayas, delineaciones y signos confusos se asomaba el dibujo del cuerpo de Agoney, y con eso ya tenía suficiente. Iba a guardar ese dibujo inocente para él y para siempre, para acordarse de la primera vez que se arriesgó en dibujar un cuerpo humano y para recordar el momento en el que calcó a su amor en papel, para hacerlo, de alguna forma, eterno.

Cuando sus ojos empezaban a caer de sueño, guardó el dibujo entre muchos otros y se volvió a acostar a lado del canario, moviendo el brazo que ocupaba su lugar para después pasarlo por encima suyo y así quedar abrazados. Se permitió unos segundos de contemplación, admirando las largas pestañas caídas y oyendo las profundas respiraciones que salían de su nariz, proporcionándole un pequeño cosquilleo en el hombro a Raoul. Pocos segundos después Agoney inconscientemente entrelazó sus piernas ajustándose al molde del cuerpo contrario y dejando que el chico que le acompañaba cayese rotundamente dormido en la calma de sus brazos. 

 

…

 

-¿Quieres cacaolat? – preguntó Raoul cuando ambos chicos se estaban preparando el desayuno. 

-Si us plau – respondió Agoney con un acento catalán chapurrado.

-¿Pa amb tomàquet? – le ofreció Raoul en catalán para conseguir un buen desayuno para los dos, aunque ya supiera lo que prefería el canario. Estaba con una sonrisa en la cara viendo como un Agoney medio adormilado en calzoncillos largos y una camiseta de Mickey Mouse intentaba hablar catalán.

-¿El que? 

-Pa… amb… tomàquet…– repitió el catalán más lentamente para que el moreno lo entendiese bien.

-Aaah, el pamtumaca de toda la vida – aclaró el moreno entre risas pronunciándolo como el lo había hecho toda la vida. 

-Si bueno, pero es pa amb…

-Pa amb – intentó imitarle Agoney. 

-Tomàquet.

-Tomaca

-TomÀquet – dijo Raoul enfatizando el acento para que le copiase.

-Tomàquet – concluyó Agoney con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Raoul le asintió dejándole entender que lo había dicho bien. 

Se sentaron en la mesa del jardín, donde unas noches atrás la habían compartido con Álvaro para cenar. El hermano mayor de los Vázquez había ido de buena mañana con unos amigos del equipo a hacer ejercicio, ya que la pretemporada del equipo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía relajarse. Llevaba ya unos días dejando atrás la pereza del verano y el calor para procurar volver a estar en forma para empezar con fuerza esta nueva temporada en el equipo con el que llevaba ya unos años. 

Esa constancia destacaba en los Vázquez, el esfuerzo hacia perseguir sus ambiciones era algo que siempre había estado en la familia, como su forma de apoyarse y quererse entre ellos. 

 

Así que con toda la calma del mundo, los dos muchachos desayunaron en ese jardín, entre conversaciones banales y caricias espontaneas mientras dejaban atrás una mañana cualquiera, que significaba mucho. La cuenta atrás para la separación era cada vez más evidente, por eso, cada mañana ahogada en rutina compartida significaba un mundo, en el que soñaban en compartir cada día de sus vidas, aun sabiendo lo difícil que podría llegar a ser. 

Y es que es gracioso lo diferente que son las rutinas cuando se comparten de verdad. Lo diferente que es tomarte un café por la mañana al lado de la persona indicada o cocinar o intercambiar pensamientos incoherentes y sinsentidos. Lo increíblemente bien que se siente compartir algo cuando sabes que vale la pena. Y que triste es perderlo, limitarlo o incluso olvidarlo.  
Por eso, sentados en esa mesa se sintieron afortunados de haberlo sentido, de haberse sentido, juntos, compartiendo la rutina, la comodidad y el silencio. 

-¡Raoul! – Ambos oyeron la aguda voz de Aitana colarse entre las vallas de su jardín y arrancarles el cómodo silencio en el que estaban. 

Aitana entró colándose por la puerta delantera de la casa – porque nadie cerraba realmente las puertas en esos pueblos – y se unió a ellos en la mesa sentándose a su lado y bebiendo del cacaolat sin terminar de Raoul, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Se la veía claramente alterada, tanto por su respiración como por el color rojizo que abundaban sus mejillas a causa del esfuerzo, por lo que Raoul pensó que habría llegado hasta allí corriendo o con la bici.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó tranquilamente Raoul cogiendo la otra mitad del kiwi que se estaba comiendo Agoney.

El moreno parecía alterado por la inesperada presencia de la chica del flequillo y su estado físico que parecía que se iba a ahogar por los fuertes jadeos causados por el ejercicio. Raoul sin embargo, al haber visto a su amiga innumerables veces de esa forma, sabía que lo que les iba a contar podría ser una enorme tontería, que ella solita lo había convertido con el mayor hecho jamás contado. 

Dramática, pensó Raoul.

-He quedado con Nerea y Miriam para que os hagan fotos – dijo esta cuando su respiración estuvo más calmada. 

-¿Sin consultarnos? – preguntó Raoul comiéndose el kiwi con la cuchara. 

-Si, a las 11:30. Tu no tienes que trabajar Agoney, es domingo y tu, Raoul, no haces absolutamente nada así que os va perfecto. Además se lo prometisteis ayer, así que chitón. 

Raoul tan solo contestó pasando los dedos por sus labios simulando que se los cerraba con una cremallera.

-Pero si queda una hora para las 11:30 – dijo el moreno mirando el reloj que ocupaba su muñeca, se giró para interactuar con la mirada con Raoul, pero se distrajo al ver que estaba devorando el kiwi que había escogido – Pero ¿Por qué te estas comiendo mi kiwi? – preguntó a Raoul, que contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Wiki!

-Bien, perfecto, arreglaos, duchaos cambiaos, no se lo que queráis pero no tardéis – sentenció Aitana – En la plaza a las 11:30. 

-Vale, tranquila amiga, iremos – dijo Raoul entre cucharada y cucharada, dándole una a Agoney para que probara un poco de la otra mitad de su kiwi y que este acepto sonriendo.

La catalana se levantó rápidamente, rodando los ojos ante la cariñosa escena que protagonizaban sus dos amigos y los abandonó dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la puerta principal. Los dos chicos, al terminar de desayunar entre risas y caricias que no se podían guardar, recogieron sus platos y tazas para después dirigirse a la ducha y prepararse para la sesión de fotos que le esperaba. 

…

 

-Espera, Aitana, a ver, cambia de posición… si así muy bien – Nerea estaba concentrada intentando sacar el mejor plano de la chica del flequillo, que llevaba ya un buen rato posando en uno de los portales antiguos del pueblo. 

No eran las mejores horas para hacer fotos, el sol ya estaba en el punto más alto del cielo y el calor hacia pesado el día, pero a las chicas parecía no molestarles. Miriam llevaba un buen rato de brazos cruzados mirando la escena de las dos chavalas, y pensando todo el rato en que Nerea se iba a quedar sin espacio en su cámara muy rápido si seguía haciéndole ráfagas de fotografías a Aitana cada dos poses, pero tampoco iba a pararla. Hacia tiempo que no veía a su amiguita tan ilusionada por una sesión y es que, al llevar todo el verano en ese pueblo por un proyecto fotográfico que estaba rozando los limites de la frustración, ver a su amiga con nuevas ganas de sacar fotos, le llenaba de tranquilidad.

Nerea era buenísima con la cámara, capaz de sacar las mejores perspectivas y según Miriam, de retratar sentimientos. La agilidad que tenían los dedos de la chiquitina sobre la cámara que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir, - porque una cámara buena costaba un pastizal y llevaba casi dos años ahorrando entre trabajos para poder comprarse esa maquina que tan feliz le hacia - daba a entender la cantidad de horas que había pasado con ese aparato en manos. 

Miriam vio de lejos, como Raoul y Agoney se acercaban a ellas, al verlos con las manos entrelazadas balanceándolas despreocupados y conversando sobre cualquier tontería, la sonrisa de la gallega se hizo muchísimo más grande, llegando a emocionarse al llenar su pecho de orgullo por tener dos amigos tan valientes. 

-¡Chicos! – fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. – Que guapos estáis cabrones. Gracias por venir, os vamos a hacer fotones, ya veréis. – Los miró a los ojos, Raoul con una cara que se podía interpretar como confusión y la sonrisa de Agoney, que brillaba tanto como sus ojos, se los veía felices. – Que guapos sois, coño, que pesados. – Y les volvió a abrazar, correspondido por ambos, esta vez, y guardándose un poco para ella la emoción de verlos juntos, porque de alguna forma, no le parecía justo señalarles que estaba emocionada por que se agarraran de la mano, no quería recordarles que ese pequeño gesto conllevaba una lucha, quería que esa mañana interactuasen como una pareja sin miedo y que gritaran lo felices que eran. 

-¡Chicos! – dijo Nerea detrás de Miriam. Rompieron el abrazo con el que la gallega les estaba achuchando para brindarle uno a la rubia. – Que guapo Raoul, te queda muy bien la camisa esta, ¿de flores no?

-Sí, son hojas raras. Gracias Nerea. – dijo con una sonrisa el catalán. 

-Tu también estas guapo Ago – le dijo la chiquitina cuando lo abrazó. Agoney la agarró por la cadera levantándola un poco, haciendo que los pies de Nerea dejaran de tocar el suelo y le lleno la cara de besitos. 

-Gracias chiquitita – respondió Agoney con una sonrisa. 

-Venga, sigamos haciendo fotos – intervino Miriam. – Yo me llevo a los chicos, tu Nerea, si quieres, puedes seguir con Aitana que te veo inspirada. 

Nerea se sonrojó un poco, y Miriam sonrió al ver que sus sospechas no estaban del todo desencaminadas. 

-De acuerdo, ven Aitana, sigamos – las dos chicas se fueron por su lado después de que la morena besara en la mejilla a ambos chicos y les sonriera con sinceridad, susurrando un “gracias por venir” que solo Raoul pudo entender el significado que realmente conllevaba, y eso le hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué rollo se traen? – preguntó Raoul con intriga cuando las dos chicas más pequeñas se alejaron para continuar con sus fotos. Lo dijo, claramente, con la intención de sonsacar algo a Miriam para saber si al menos no era el único que sospechaba que algo había.

-Ni idea, se las ve muy juntas últimamente y Nerea esta muy ilusionada hoy con la sesión. – Dijo la gallega aparentando que no le daba mayor importancia, aunque se estuviera mordiendo la sonrisa.

-¿Y no crees que pueden tener algo? – intervino Raoul mientras se dirigían a una pequeña calle con casas de colores.

Miriam se encogió de hombros y sacó la cámara fotográfica que aun tenía guardada en el estuche, su máquina de hacer arte.

-Ojalá – dijo Agoney. – Porque harían una pareja lindísima. 

-Yo creo que se gustan – concluyó Raoul con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, - suspiró Miriam dejando por fin que su sonrisa saliera a la luz. – Ojala les vaya bien y se puedan querer sin problemas. 

Raoul y Agoney compartieron una mirada, que no era cómplice ni escondida, era sincera al saber cual era su situación y como habían conseguido quererse sin problemas. Se acompañaron con una sonrisa al entender sin palabras lo que pensaban, hacia ya semanas que eran capaces de comprenderse sin abrir la boca. 

Raoul alargó la mano tendiéndosela a Agoney, que después de morderse el labio inferior por el que se asomaba una sonrisa, la agarró, entrelazando sus dedos en un ágil movimiento, que al haberlo repetido ya varias veces, rápidamente fue acomodado y acariciado por ambos, que con los corazones acelerados por la adrenalina de lo socialmente prohibido y la conexión de dos manos unidas que solo los amantes entienden, se dejaron ser.

…

-Muy bien Raoul, toma, muerde la rosa y mira a cámara – comentó Miriam entre foto y foto. – Precioso, vaya fotones estoy sacando. A ver, ahora sin rosa ¿puedes abrirte un poco la camisa?

Menos mal que el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a las exigencias de la fotógrafa y había dejado atrás la rojez que había ocupado su rostro durante la primera parte de la sesión. Pero, tener a una chica que no paraba de seguirle con el objetivo de la cámara y al chico que le gustaba riéndose por lo bajo de su nerviosismo tampoco le ayudaba demasiado. 

Nunca había posado ni modelado ni nada parecido, por eso se sentía un tanto nervioso, aunque después de unos cuantos cumplidos por parte de sus dos acompañantes, consiguió relajarse, y podía ver como Miriam estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Siguió las indicaciones de su amiga, cerrando los ojos después de dejar al descubierto parte de su pecho. Su rostro se componía de luces y sombras que el pueblo dejaba ver y que la chica utilizaba para contrastar. 

-Bua, bua, que guapo – dijo ella mirando la foto que le acababa de sacar. – Agoney te toca, pero he pensado que para hacerte fotos a ti iremos al mar ¿Vale? 

-Claro, cap problema – le respondió Agoney con su catalán chapurreado. 

-Vamos entonces. - Miriam empezó a andar con su típico paso acelerado, que dejaba siempre atrás a las personas que caminaban con un ritmo considerado “normal”. – ¡Venga chicos! Menos mimos y más andar, ya le comerás la boca después, por dios. 

-Sales muy guapo – le susurró Agoney a Raoul, como si fuera un secreto. En realidad lo único que quería era que se volviera poner rojo, ya que al canario, la rojez que se acumulaba en las mejillas del rubio y su manía de pasarse las manos por el cabello cuando se ponía nervioso le provocaba una ternura incomparable. 

-Ya lo se – dijo Raoul entre risas devolviéndole la mirada – tu también. 

-A mi aun no me han hecho las fotos. – le contestó sonriendo.

-Pero tu estas guapo siempre – le dijo, también susurrando y aprovechando para pellizcarle ligeramente el culo. 

La cara de Agoney fue tan solo de sorpresa, preguntándose a si mismo des de cuando el chiquitito este había perdido la vergüenza al nivel de tocarle el culo en medio del pueblo aunque ambos supieran que no les molestaba en absoluto y que tampoco había nadie cerca que les pudiese ver.

Realmente la perdida de esa pequeña vergüenza hizo que Agoney se lo quisiera comer a besos, aunque algo muy gordo debía pasar para que no tuviera ganas de comérselo a besos cada cinco minutos. 

 

-¡Que os he dicho que ya os morreareis en casa! – les gritó Miriam a unos metros de distancia al ver que los dos chicos avanzaban muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse. 

-¡Miriam! – contestó Raoul, ahora sí, poniéndose rojo.

-No te quejes tu ahora y andando, que tu novio todavía no tiene fotos. 

…

Encontraron un pequeño hueco en la playa que no era ocupada por muchas personas. Ya eran casi la una del mediodía y el calor estaba más que presente. Miriam quiso hacerle una sesión a Agoney en donde se metía al agua con la ropa que llevaba – una de las camisas de Raoul, que según el rubio le quedaban mejor que a él – y gracias a una roca que les proporcionaba cierta sombra consiguieron sacar fotos dignas de modelo profesional. 

La seriedad en la que posaba Agoney lo hacia extremadamente sensual, las gotas del agua bajaban por su rostro lentamente hundiéndose en la tímida barba que ocupaba sus mejillas. La ropa pegada a su cuerpo al estar mojada y su mirada, su oscura bonita y profunda mirada, se clavaba como una aguja en el corazón de Raoul, que llevaba todos los minutos que habían utilizado para las fotos, preguntándose como ese chico se había fijado en él, con lo mal que liga. 

-¡Raoul! – le llamó Miriam, sacándolo del trance en el que la belleza del moreno le había sometido. – Metete tu también y os hago unas cuantas fotos juntos. 

Raoul no se lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a la cristalina agua, dejando que sus pies se mojaran con tranquilidad y que el agua le regalara el frescor que el impactante sol del medio día le había quitado.

-Tienes que mojarte – le dijo Miriam, que estaba a unos metros y el agua le rozaba los pies cuando las olas rompían en la orilla. No quería adentrarse demasiado en el agua por miedo a romper la cámara, por eso, para llevar a cabo las fotografías había tenido que adoptar diferentes posturas que llegaban a lo ridículo.

Agoney no tardó en agarrar por la cintura a Raoul y tirar los dos cuerpos al agua. No estaban muy lejos de la orilla - por decirlo de alguna forma el agua ni les llegaba a la rodillas - pero eso no fue un problema para el moreno cuando levantó el cuerpo del catalán y se dejo caer para mojar – más bien la ropa – a su chico. 

Esa pequeña acción fue el inicio de una guerra de agua llena de risas, la cual Miriam se preocupo de inmortalizar en su cámara. 

Durante muchos años, la chica alta del pelo rizado había llegado a la conclusión de que los momentos no planeados y las expresiones no premeditadas eran las que mejor quedaban en cámara. Según ella, eso también pasaba sin objetivos ni flashes por el medio. Las únicas veces en las que nos vemos a nosotros mismos es a través de espejos y fotos, donde nos pasamos un buen rato observando en que posición estamos más guapos, más atractivos o más tiernos. Pero los demás no se enamoran de esas expresiones. Los demás se enamoran de las carcajadas no esperadas, de los ojos ilusionados o de los ceños fruncidos por concentración. Esas expresiones que nosotros no vemos. Por eso, cuando Raoul se acercó a Agoney con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, cuando se acercó rodeándole por el cuello y consiguió que el moreno entrecerrara los ojos y apoyara su frente en la suya, cuando le dio un pequeño beso inocente para sentenciar el cariño y la guerra de agua, sin importarle una mierda quien lo podría ver, cuando en los labios de Agoney apareció una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos conectaron durante unos largos segundos; todo eso, fue retratado e inmortalizado en la cámara de Miriam, fotos con las que aun no tenia muy seguro que hacer, pero que sabía que si alguna cosa había inmortalizado en ellas era la verdad de sus miradas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el capitulo 11, espero que os haya gustado! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por todo!!
> 
> Un besazo <3
> 
> Twitter: @ Ainona6


	12. 12

Dos semanas. 

-¡Raoul! – gritó Álvaro desde la piso inferior. – ¡Alguien ha venido a verte! 

El chico, todavía somnoliento, abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz mañanera que entraba desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaba tumbado en su colchón, desnudo y enredado entre los pesados brazos y piernas de Agoney, que respiraba relajado y dormido sobre su hombro. 

Lo miró cuidadosamente, repasando las facciones que tantas noches había pasado observado y dibujando: sus grandes cejas, sus pestañas, su nariz y sus labios, sus pómulos y su barba, quiso recrearse en cada rasgo para memorizarlo, quiso gravar a fuego en su mente la cara de la persona que dormía relajada en su hombro, para recordarla cada día de su vida. 

No tardó en repasar esos rasgos con los labios, regalándole besitos por diferentes partes del rostro, y consiguió que la cara de Agoney pasara por diferentes expresiones mientras despertaba lentamente: primero, frunció un poco el ceño, después de que Raoul le besara varias veces la nariz, y tras la pequeña risita que se le escapó al rubio, la expresión de Agoney cambió totalmente a una enorme sonrisa, que aun sin abrir los ojos pronunció con voz ronca y susurrada un “buenos días”. 

Después de eso, los labios de Raoul no tardaron en posarse sobre los suyos, de forma fuerte y rápida, exagerando el ruido del beso y así dar por empezada la mañana. 

-¡Raoul! ¡Quieres bajar! – los gritos de Álvaro volvieron a hacerse presentes y los dos chicos se separaron, levantándose perezosamente del colchón (ya que ni esos gritos consiguieron que se apresuraran para moverse) y vistiéndose con la ropa que tenían cerca y esparcida por toda la habitación. - ¡Raoul! 

El último grito fue más seco, y Raoul sabia que ese tono significaba que se había hartado de gritar y esperar, así que con un breve “baja cuando estés listo” y un besito, se despidió de Agoney que todavía estaba luchando para pasar una pierna por el hueco de sus pantalones. 

El catalán bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, casi tropezando, para encontrarse en el salón la imagen de su hermano pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente mientras hablaba, sonriendo con una chica rubia. 

-¡Mireya! – exclamó Raoul cuando reconoció a su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, aunque no tardaron en encogerse nuevamente cuando en su cara apareció una de sus grandes sonrisas. - ¿Cómo estas, por dios? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¡Que guapa! Ayy, que ilusión verte ¿Cómo van los conciertos? ¿Y Juan Antonio? – Hablaba apresuradamente, todavía abrazándola y empezando a dar pequeños saltitos junto a ella, causados por la emoción del reencuentro. 

-Raoulillo, como te echado de menos, jope – dijo Mireya saltando con él. – En la comida nos ponemos al día, que te tengo que contar muchas cosas.

-Buah, ¿Te quedas a comer? – preguntó Raoul mirándola al romper el abrazo. 

Álvaro los observaba desde el sofá con una sonrisa enorme sonrisa en la cara. Venía de correr al estar ejercitándose para estar en forma por el equipo y se notaba la reciente intensa sesión de ejercicios por lo mojada de sudor que estaba su camiseta y su frente. Se había encontrado a la rubia mirando la casa, pareciendo un poco perdida y al preguntarle si buscaba a alguien, - cuya contestación fue Raoul, obviamente, la dejó pasar- , y llevaban ya media hora esperando que su hermanito se despertara de una vez por todas, mientras le llamaba a grito pelado. 

Agoney bajó lentamente la escalera, aun frotándose los ojos con las manos para ahuyentar el sueño. Llevaba ya una semana y media durmiendo en esa casa, por eso, la confianza de moverse por ella con total naturalidad era más que presente, hecho que hacia muy feliz a Raoul.

-Y me parece que tu también tienes muchas cosas que contarme ¿eh? – le dijo Mireya a Raoul dándole con los codos en las costillas con gracia después de que sus ojos se posaron en el moreno, que bostezaba frente a ellos. – Soy Mireya, encantada – la malagueña se acercó al canario para plantarle dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, que, por la falta de reflejos al haberse despertado hacia poco, Agoney casi no los pudo ni corresponder. 

-Yo Agoney, un placer – dijo el con una sonrisa sincera al separarse. 

-Hoy íbamos a ir a la playa, para variar, ¿Quieres venir? – propuso Raoul mirando a Mireya. – Así aprovechamos y hablamos mientras nos refrescamos, que hace un calor horrible. 

-Me parece un plan maravilloso – le respondió la chica. 

-Álvaro – llamó Raoul a su hermano - ¿Quieres venir? 

-Vale, hoy no tengo nada que hacer. 

-Estupendo, - sonrió el rubio satisfecho. – Pues vamos los cuatro. 

 

…

 

El calor era sofocante pero a ninguno de los cuatro le importaba. 

Raoul y Agoney habían desayunado rápido para poder ir todos antes a la playa y pasar allí la mañana. Mireya no había parado de explicarles como habían sido estos meses de conciertos por toda la península, y lo contenta que estaba con su situación profesional. Les había explicado con los ojos llenos de ilusión como un productor se había fijado en ella, insistiendo que no era un productor importantísimo, pero que pronto estaría trabajando en su soñado disco, donde quería dejar impregnada el reflejo de su alma, y que eso era realmente lo que le importaba. 

También le explicó que tenia unos días de vacaciones y que se había molestado en pasar uno de ellos en el pueblo, y los demás con su familia y Raoul no tardó en llenarle la cara de besos mientras repetía “gracias” varias veces por haberse acordado de él un día de vacaciones, tanto como para ir a verlo en ese pueblo de mala muerte. 

Ella y Agoney habían hecho muy buenas migas desde el minuto uno, sin olvidar que a ambos les unía la pasión por la música y también un poco la frustración que causaba el mundo que la envolvía, ya que repitieron muchas veces los dos, que hacerse un huequito en él era de lo más complicado. Por eso, Agoney no paró de felicitarla por el disco y ella no se cansó de repetirle que quería escucharle cantar y a poder ser, juntos, y Raoul ya se moría de ganas de oír algo así. 

Mireya también le repitió a Agoney, que el mundo de la música no solo estaba en estadios llenos de gente ni en grandes productoras, que a veces en esos bares cutres con cuatro borrachos en la esquina o en las calles con un sombrero donde recoger cuatro pesetas, era donde encontrabas tu mejor público. 

Raoul escuchó atentamente toda la conversación mientras se bebía su nesquik, esperando que las palabras que Mireya le pudiese ofrecer a Agoney le ayudaran a seguir adelante y confiar más en él mismo. 

Raoul confiaba en Agoney, mucho, se podría decir que tenia fe ciega en él. Porque lo miraba y recordaba, todas y cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo cuando lo escuchó cantar por primera vez en la plaza del pueblo, acompañado simplemente por un piano, pero creando, con la magia de su voz, mares de sentimientos que llevaban a cabo tormentas y naufragios en el interior de Raoul. Que ya podía cantar en francés, en ingles o en ruso, que ha Raoul le seguiría pareciendo mágico. Y por eso confiaba tanto en él, porque sabía que no tenias que estar enamorado de ese chico para darte cuenta que era especial, que su música era especial, la cual Raoul no se cansaría de escuchar. 

Raoul, sabía y confiaba, que el moreno era capaz de llegar allí donde el se propusiera. Y quería estar para recordarle cada día lo bueno y capaz que era para afrontarlo todo. Aun sabiendo el miedo y la angustia a darlo todo por un objetivo liquido, que se podía escurrir entre tus manos sin darte cuenta. Y que ganas tenía de verle convertir esos sueños en algo estable, solido y duradero. 

Porque no se cansaría nunca de escucharle. 

 

Fueron todos juntos a la playa, con un pareo grande, una botella de agua fría y fruta – a petición de Álvaro, que insistía en comer algo sano - , para pasar la mañana entera allí. 

Eran las once cuando llegaron, sudados por la insufrible ola de calor que había azotado España ese mes, y que, al llegar, no tardaron en ir prácticamente corriendo todos al mar para refrescarse en esa movida y salada agua. 

La playa estaba repleta de personas que utilizaban esas horas donde el sol se ubicaba en lo más alto del cielo para zambullirse e intentar escapar de él, salvando así la mañana en el frescor del mar. 

En agosto, más familias volvían al pueblo, ya que era el mes de vacaciones y las ciudades se hacían insoportables, quedándose vacías y llenando de personas los pueblos. Por eso, en la playa había una gran cantidad de niños que revoloteaban por la arena, haciendo castillos, jugando, corriendo y gritando. La vida infantil del pueblo se intensificaba siempre en ese mes, llenando los lugares de risas y llantos jóvenes. 

-No se que haríamos si no tuviésemos esta playa al lado – dijo Álvaro mientras se movía entre olas. 

-Morirnos de calor – le contestó Raoul. 

-El mar es lo mejor del mundo – dijo Agoney mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo mojado tras haberse zambullido en el agua salada, para colocarlo hacia atrás y dejar su vista descubierta. – Yo no podría vivir en un lugar donde no hubiese playa. – Afirmó.

-Las de Tenerife tienen que ser preciosas – intervino Mireya. 

-Lo son . 

– Me encantaría ir algún día, es uno de mis viajes de ensueño – comentó la rubia.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras – aseguró Agoney con una sonrisa. – Yo te doy cobijo.

-Si es así, yo me voy a acoplar – añadió Álvaro mientras se relajaba flotando sobre las olas. 

-¿Enserio podemos ir algún día? – preguntó Raoul seriamente mientras se acercaba al canario.

-Cuando quieras – le respondió Agoney, mirándole un tanto enternecido y con ganas de comérselo a besos, acción que no hizo por tener a Álvaro y Mireya delante y muchísimas personas más que disfrutaban de su día en la playa. Así que, en lugar de eso, lo abrazó por la cintura, quedando ambos cuerpos pegados mientras Raoul le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. 

\- Agoney, va a quedar un poco tonto – le susurró Raoul cuando Mireya y su hermano se distrajeron en una conversación banal sobre la pretemporada de Álvaro. – Pero, no se, de alguna forma, necesito que me prometas que vamos a volver a vernos, que yo iré a canarias si hace falta, pero me da miedo, ya sabes, no seguir en contacto y todo eso … Y se que las promesas nunca son cien por cien promesas porque la vida es incierta pero, no se ni que estoy diciendo…

-Te entiendo – le dijo sonriendo y besándole lentamente la frente, justo entre las cejas, lugar que se había fruncido un poco al intentar explicarse, le acarició también, con el pulgar la mejilla al cogerle la cara con una mano – te lo prometo, ¿Vale? 

-Vale – sonrió. 

Así empezó su primera promesa insegura, que algún día les perforaría el corazón. 

 

… 

 

-A ver Agoney, dime – le dijo Álvaro cuando ellos dos salieron del agua, dejando a los rubios hablando - ¿Qué día te vas exactamente? – preguntó seriamente. 

-Tengo el vuelo el 1 de septiembre. 

-Vale, bien, a ver – Álvaro, sentado en el pareo que se habían traído y comiendo como podía el melón que habían llevado en la nevera de plástico portátil, quedó unos segundos observando a su hermano charlar animadamente en el agua con Mireya. - Voy a ir al grano porque si empiezo ha hablar me hago la picha un lio y al final tardo años en decir lo que quería…

-Vale… - dijo Agoney dubitativo. No sabía que esperarse pero le hizo gracia ver como los dos hermanos tenían siempre problemas para explicarse. 

-Quedan dos semanas – afirmó. 

-Lo se…

-Y yo a mi hermano lo quiero mucho y quiero que sea feliz y todo ese discurso de hermano mayor protector, etc, etc. A lo que quiero llegar – pausó cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a navegar por su mente sin rumbo alguno. – Tu también quieres a Raoul. 

-Si… - Agoney respondió aun sabiendo que no le había preguntado nada, que tan solo había afirmado algo que se veía de lejos, porque se veía.

-¿Tienes carnet? 

-¿De conducir? Si, ¿Por? 

-Mis padres llegan esta tarde, sobre las siete – aclaró el mayor - … y tenemos una furgoneta grande donde se pueden quitar los asientos de detrás y poner un colchón como cama… 

-Álvaro, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que si hablo con mis padres, puede, y solo puede, ¿Vale Ago? No te hagas ilusiones – tarde, pensó Agoney. – Bueno, que podrías ir tu y él a dar unas vueltas por las playas de la zona y dormir allí, ya sabes para despediros en condiciones, sin padres ni hermanos ni nadie… A ver que tengo que convencer a mis padres, pero ellos no tienen nada y seria tan solo unos días, y yo tengo moto por si hay una emergencia. 

-Álvaro – le interrumpió Agoney - ¿Has planeado una cita con una furgoneta/caravana para que Raoul y yo podamos despedirnos? 

-Si algo así, pero no te hagas ilusiones… Yo esta noche lo hablo con mis padres – le dijo dejando lo que le había sobrado de melón en la nevera de nuevo. – Si me dan el visto bueno, que no va a ser fácil conociendo a mi padre, te lo digo desde ya, yo os lo preparo todo. 

-Buah, Álvaro, creo que voy a llorar… 

-No, no, no llores, por dios Agoney. 

Tarde, de nuevo. 

-Es que, - se intentó explicar Agoney con lagrimas en los ojos y empezando a sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba. – Eres el mejor hermano y persona del mundo, Álvaro, no me lo creo, jope…

-Vale, tranquilo Ago, - le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acariciándole en forma de consuelo – pero no se lo digas ¿eh? Que sea una sorpresa para él… 

-Vale…

-Yo os lo preparo todo. Es que siempre he pensado que una cita así tiene que ser la hostia y como yo no tengo novia, pues para mi hermano y tu, que ya eres como mi hermano pequeño también.

-Muchas gracias Álvaro, de verdad, que no se como agradecértelo… 

-Gracias a ti, porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Raoul tan feliz y, joder, no sabes lo difícil que es ver a tu hermano triste y no saber que hacer. Así que esto lo hago por vosotros y para que tengáis unos días juntillos y felices. De verdad, Ago, y se que me repito, pero, muchas gracias por hacerle feliz.

-Álvaro, que voy a volver a llorar… 

 

… 

A la hora de comer, volvieron a la casa de los dos hermanos y después de ducharse por turnos para quitarse la sal y la arena del cuerpo, todos juntos prepararon algo sencillo con lo que llenar sus tripas. 

Lo comieron en el salón mirando una película con la que terminaron todos dormidos, Raoul sobre Agoney, porque obviamente habían compartido el sofá, Álvaro en uno de los sillones y Mireya en el otro, con los pies estirados y apoyados sobre el regazo del mayor, con la intención de estar más cómoda, y a Álvaro no pareció molestarle. 

Esa imagen fue la que se encontraron los padres de los Vázquez cuando llegaron a la casa. 

No serían las seis cuando entraron por la puerta, haciendo un ruido que tan solo consiguió despertar a Álvaro, que, con sumo cuidado, bajó las piernas de Mireya de sobre las suyas para levantarse, y las dejó sobre el sillón, para que la rubia pudiese seguir durmiendo todo lo que quisiera. 

El mayor ayudó a sus padres a entrar todas las cosas que se habían llevado para el viaje: mochilas, maletas con ropa, incluso bolsas de la compra, que como habían tenido tiempo se habían pasado por el supermercado, intuyendo que a los chicos se les habría olvidado hacer la compra. Intuyeron bien. 

-¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo su padre al entrar a la cocina y verla hecha un desastre. 

Los hermanos no eran desordenados, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres prácticamente eran unos maniáticos de la limpieza, o por lo menos Álvaro no lo era ya que intentaba dejarlo todo en su sitio siempre y limpio, pero entre los invitados y que la película empezaba justo cuando estaban acabando de cocinar y Raoul ya estaba gritando desde el salón “¡Ya empieza! ¡Ya empieza!” pues se les había olvidado limpiar.

-Es que habéis llegado pronto y no hemos podido limpiar nada – se excusó Álvaro a la vez que bostezaba. 

-Hijo, estabais dormidos en el sofá, no me vengas con tonterías – se quejó su padre. -   
Madre mía el fregadero, venga, despierta a tu hermano que vais a limpiar esto ahora. 

-Voy – respondió Álvaro sin alterarse. 

Al llegar al salón vio a su madre allí plantada, mirando la imagen de su hijo pequeño dormido entre los brazos de otro chico. 

Álvaro al principio no supo muy bien que decirle, ya que tampoco podía descifrar exactamente su expresión, estaba seria pero no parecía enfadada, ni triste. 

-¿Se quieren? – Le preguntó a su hijo mayor al sentirlo cerca, sin despegar los ojos de la enternecedora imagen frente a ella. 

-Muchísimo, no sabes la envidia que me dan. 

Susana asintió.

-La abuela me dijo, cuando conocí a tu padre, que dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra, consiguen casi sin quererlo que sus cuerpos encajen a la perfección – suspiró. – Y los suyos lo hacen. 

Las piernas de los chicos estaban completamente enredadas entre ellas, apoyadas en la comodidad del cuerpo ajeno que se amoldaba al suyo propio y que hacía de un sofá viejo el lugar más perfecto para dormir. La cabeza de Raoul descansaba sobre el pecho de Agoney, y este escondía sus manos en las caderas del rubio. 

Era increíble la paz que desprendían, la paz que puede albergar los brazos de la persona indicada. 

Álvaro sonrió entristecido. 

-Lo vamos a tener jodido.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó su madre mirando a Álvaro por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación. 

-Agoney se va en dos semanas a canarias y ya sabes, si deciden seguir con esto va a ser complicado, las relaciones a distancia son una mierda. 

-Lo que quiero que Raoul entienda, - le irrumpió su madre – es que el amor no te hace feliz, afecta en tu estado de animo porque es un sentimiento y todo eso, pero no te hace feliz. Pase lo que pase, si lo dejan o lo empiezan o cualquier cosa, quiero que los dos sepáis, tu también Álvaro, que vais a poder ser felices solos y que tenéis que serlo para después compartirlo con alguien, no al revés, como mucha gente cree. Raoul lo va a pasar mal, y ojalá les funcionara, pero sino es así, espero que consiga ser feliz solo. 

-Te quiero mamá – le abrazó y le besó la mejilla. – Y seguro que lo consigue con lo cabezota que es. 

-Si que lo es si, más le vale, y a ti también. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. – Venga despiértalo que he oído los gritos de tu padre desde aquí. 

-Raoul, despierta que tenemos que fregar los platos – dijo Álvaro acercándose a su hermano para moverlo un poco y ver si así lo despertaba – Raouuuul…

-Cinco minutos más – susurró el rubio estrujando un poco más el abrazo de Agoney. 

-Mis muertos, - dijo sacudiéndolo con más fuerza – a limpiar, cabrón que no lo voy a hacer yo solo y papá ya me estaba riñendo.

Supongo que fue al oír que sus padres estaban en casa lo que le hizo alterarse y levantarse del sofá en tiempo record, dejando a un Agoney despierto y un poco confuso por la repentina acción. 

-Mamá – dijo medio gritando cuando vio a su querida madre en el salón. – Eh yo estaba, eh… este es Agoney, - dijo señalando al canario, que todavía no sabia muy bien que estaba pasando. – Agoney – le susurró – levántate que está mi madre… 

El chico abrió los ojos de forma exagerada después de otros segundos más de confusión, después se levantó y con paso indeciso, con el que intentaba aparentar una seguridad que no tenia, se dirigió a la madre de Raoul. 

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy Agoney. 

Ella se acercó, y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Encantada, me puedes llamar Susana, - le dijo abrazándolo – que ilusión conocerte, hemos oído hablar muy de ti, que guapo eres, por dios. 

-Gracias – dijo Agoney riendo un poco.

-Madre mía Álvaro, ¿Por qué estáis tardando tanto? – preguntó su padre entrando en la habitación. 

 

-Hola, soy Agoney – dijo el canario dirigiéndose al padre del rubio, un poco más tímido e inseguro, porque aunque intentase aparentar fortaleza, Raoul sabia que a Agoney le estaban comiendo los nervios por dentro, sin olvidar que el moreno conocía la reacción que tuvo su padre al salir del armario. Ese pensamiento puso el corazón de Raoul a mil por hora, sintiendo el vértigo del la inseguridad a la que se arrimaba y que estaba en manos de su padre.

Todo podía acabar muy mal, y tenía un miedo horrible a eso, no quería que los últimos días con Agoney se fueran a ir por la borda por el posible rechazo de su padre.

-Hola, Agoney, soy Manolo, el padre de estos dos imbéciles que tienen que limpiar la cocina. – Respondió dándole un ligero apretón de manos. 

-¿Sabes que es mi pareja, no? – dijo Raoul sin pensar dos veces lo que su boca pronunciaba. 

Y en ese salón se quedó en silencio, ya no sabían quien estaba más sorprendido: si Agoney porque Raoul le había llamado literalmente “pareja”, Álvaro por lo directo que había sido, su madre por haber formalizado por primera vez una relación con un chico o su padre por la tonalidad en la que había sido hecha la pregunta, donde se podía intuir el desprecio ante el posible choque. Y Mireya seguía durmiendo. 

El aire de la habitación se volvió denso durante los segundos de silencio. Donde los tres mayores intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad, Agoney miraba fijamente a Raoul mientras en su cabeza se oía repetidamente la voz de Raoul llamándole a él “ su pareja” y el rubio, que no le había quitado ojo a su padre. 

-Me lo he imaginado, si – dijo por fin el hombre. – Yo, Raoul te debo una disculpa… Es difícil para mi ¿Vale? Y me parecería hipócrita decir que de repente todos mis prejuicios se han ido y que ahora porque tú seas gay voy a ir a el orgullo o algo parecido…

-No te estoy pidiendo eso… - le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir alguna tontería. 

-Ya, ya, pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que por ahora te voy a apoya a ti, que eres mi hijo y a tu pareja. Que te quiero, hijo. Así que basta, no tengo nada más que decir, ahora a limpiar la cocina. 

 

Fin. 

Fin de la conversación a la que tanto miedo le había tenido. Pero tampoco quería nada más, ni lagrimas ni perdones, le bastaba. 

Y sabía que su padre le quería, y que le costaría porque los malditos prejuicios no se van de un día para otro, pero por algo se empieza.

 

… 

 

Cenaron junto a sus padres, después de despertar a Mireya a gritos y jugar los cuatro jóvenes a futbol en el patio de la casa, durante toda la tarde. Agoney y Raoul contra Mireya y Álvaro, que les dieron una paliza, no solo porque estuviera Álvaro sino porque Mireya era una competidora de cojones y quería ganar por activa y por pasiva. Y lo consiguieron.

Así pasaron la tarde, el padre de Raoul trató a Agoney con todo el respeto merecido y para su madre ya era como un hijo. Y Agoney sonreía mucho y Raoul más. 

No hablaron sobre que Raoul le hubiese llamado pareja, tampoco les hizo falta, pero esa pequeña formalización les hizo sentir las flores en el estoma durante el resto del día. 

Porque estaban consiguiendo lo que un mes antes tanto habían temido, no fingían en casa, ni en el pueblo ni en ningún sitio, y les sorprendía pensar lo mucho que puede ayudar su naturalidad, lo mucho que podían ayudar dos manos entrelazadas en una calle cualquiera, y que felices cuando se daban cuenta que sus dedos eran los que unían esa revolución. 

Cenaron pescado, porque Manolo estaba segurísimo que ni habrían tocado ese alimento, y nuevamente, estaba en lo cierto. Las risas contagiaron la mesa llena de anécdotas familiares y problemas del recién viaje de sus padres, que aunque en su momento les afectara, ahora ya lo contaban a carcajada limpia. También apareció algún que otro comentario sobre la nueva temporada futbolística en la que se hacia participe Álvaro, y como les iba a dedicar un gol o dos, y Mireya contó nuevamente sus maravillosos meses de gira. 

No todos los que estaban sentados en esa mesa eran familia de sangre, pero Raoul sintió, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de Agoney por debajo de la mesa, mientras de fondo oía la escandalosa risa de Mireya mezclada con la de su familia, que nunca se había sentido más completo, que ese hueco en el pecho que sentía en los momentos más solitarios, había sido rellenado entro y probablemente, solo por la esencia del momento. 

… 

 

Bien entrada la noche, Raoul y Agoney decidieron ir a ver las estrellas, como lo hicieron aquella vez cuando no eran más que unos desconocidos con muchas ganas de conocerse. 

En la playa, ahora si prácticamente vacía, se tumbaron sobre una toalla grande. Las olas del mar formaban parte de su única banda sonora esa noche oscura. La arena ya estaba fría por el contraste de temperaturas y Raoul fantaseó con adentrarse en el mar, que seguro el agua estaba caliente. 

Las estrellas se veían perfectamente al haberse alejado de la contaminación lumínica que producían las anaranjadas farolas del pueblo. Y ellos se sumergieron en el silencio de sus pieles calientes de caricias. 

Raoul apoyando la cabeza justo sobre el corazón del canario, entrelazando sus piernas como ellos tanto sabían, Agoney acariciando y dibujando con la yema de los dedos la espalda de Raoul. 

Inundados por la nada, por el silencio y por las olas, mirando el cielo que tantas personas compartían, esas estrellas que todos veían, pero que poca gente observaba. Y Agoney naufragó en la descripción del sentimiento que ocupa tu pecho cuando miraba la inmensidad del cielo y se sientía enano, un copo de nieve en el universo, cuando se sintió prácticamente insignificante. Y mientras sus oscuros ojos navegaban entre estrellas, oyó el sollozo lejano de su hombro, que empapaba ligeramente su camiseta y apretaba más su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y no supo si fue por el dolor que le causaron esas palabras o por la realidad que soportaban, pero no pudo contener las lagrimas saladas que salieron de sus ojos cristalizados, después de oír en un susurro mal dicho un “no quiero que te vayas” dominado por la voz de Raoul. 

Y se apretaron, estrujaron y besaron, porque Agoney no podía soportar la idea, no quería ni entender ni aceptar que un día, más cercano de lo que quería, estaría haciendo lo mismo. Por la misma razón. Por echar de menos. Llorar. En canarias. En su cama. Solo.


	13. 13

****

-¡Raoul! Coge esa mochila de comida y la neverita– ordenó Álvaro mientras acababa de meter el colchón de la habitación de Raoul en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

 

Álvaro se había pasado media mañana quitando los asientos traseros del vehículo para conseguir espacio suficiente para meter el colchón y así hacer una cama para los chicos.

 

-¡Voy, voy! – dijo el rubio cargando con todas las bolsas de comida que su madre le había preparado para esos cuatro días que pasarían juntos Agoney y él. – Aun no se como convenciste a papá y mamá – comentó a Álvaro cuando estuvo más cerca suyo.

 

-Ese será mi secreto – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

 

Manolo estaba con Agoney, enseñándole y repitiéndole con pelos y señales como se conducía esa furgoneta. Incluso, esa misma mañana le había hecho dar unas cuantas vueltas por el pueblo para saber si su forma de conducir era fiable o no.

 

-Como la furgoneta vuelva con algún desperfecto los dos me lo pagareis como sea – le advirtió Manolo levantando el dedo. – Ni uno quiero, tiene que volver como ahora. ¿Entendido?

 

-Entendido, señor – dijo Agoney.

 

-Toma las llaves y no me llames señor, Agoney, que me haces sentir mayor – dijo Manolo dándole unos golpes en el hombro. – Mucho cuidado ¿eh, chico?

 

-Tendremos extremo cuidado, Manolo – añadió el canario con una sonrisa que el hombre le devolvió.

 

-Bien, bien, y dile a Raoul que no te distraiga mucho que el chaval a veces no para, tu concentrado con la carretera y cuidado al aparcar. ¿Vale?

 

-Claro.

 

-¡Ya esta todo listo! – gritó Álvaro cerrando las puertas traseras del coche.

 

-Que tengáis buen viaje – le dijo el padre de Raoul al moreno. – E id con cuidado, por favor.

 

-¡Agoney! – la madre de Raoul se acercó al canario a abrazarlo y plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla. – Mucho cuidado, os he dejado comida suficiente pero si tenéis mucha hambre podéis ir a un súper a comprar todo lo que necesitéis, le he dado a Raoul dinero, así que por eso no te preocupes, e id con mucho cuidado.

 

Raoul se fue acercando a donde estaban sus dos padres hablado con Agoney para despedirse de ellos. Le encantaba ver que en la cara del canario ya no se asomaba ninguna señal de incomodidad. Su padre lo estaba tratando maravillosamente, y aunque supiera que todavía le costaba asimilar según que cosas, cada vez se le veía más tranquilo. Incluso se pasó una noche entera haciéndoles preguntas sobre los prejuicios que él tenía sobre el colectivo y juntos, de la mano, Raoul y Agoney le fueron explicando lo que habían vivido y todo lo que sabían sobre el grupo minoritario al que pertenecían. Ese interés había hecho muy feliz a Raoul, porque las desconstrucciones van poco a poco y todo empieza con curiosidad e interés. Lo que su padre estaba demostrando.

 

-Adiós mamá y papá – les dijo abrazándolos. – Iremos con cuidado.

 

-Más os vale – le respondió su padre.

 

-Hermanito, que os lo paséis bien – le dijo Álvaro abrazándolo – os he dejado condones al lado del cojín – susurró a la oreja mientras lo seguía abrazando.

 

-Álvaro, de verdad, que problema tienes tú con los condones que siempre me dices lo mismo.

 

-Pues que no follo, Raoul.

 

-Ya bueno, - le dijo por fin separándose del abrazo pero sin alzar el tono de voz – con el rollito que os traías tu y Mireya el otro día no me lo creo del todo eso. Que por cierto, como le hagas daño te rompo los huevos.

 

-Vale, tranquilo fiera – sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, antes de girarse ha abrazar a Agoney – Ago, conduce con cuidado, eh… Nos vemos el domingo, chicos. Pasáoslo bien.

 

-Gracias, nos vemos el domingo – agradeció Ago mientras se subía a la furgoneta.

 

-Adéu – se despidió Raoul. – Os quiero.

 

…

 

Las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar el viento causado por la velocidad del vehículo. La música que reproducía la radio estaba alta y sus voces estaban cantando _Zombie_ de _The Cramberries_ por encima. Agoney imitando la percusión de la canción sobre el volante, mientras Raoul intentaba imitar los coros y exageraba sus movimientos durante cada momento intenso de la canción, sacándole sonrisas al canario.

 

El sol hacía brillar las olas del mar que tenían al lado. El mismo sol con el que ardía el asfalto por el que las ruedas de esa furgoneta pasaban, recorriendo kilómetros, para llegar a la primera parada de aquel pequeño viaje de despedida.

 

Intentaban evitar lo máximo posible pensar en que ese viaje tenía como objetivo ser una despedida en “condiciones”, como había argumentado tantas veces Álvaro, pero cuando la nostalgia les invadía, no podían evitar recordar que al volver a casa el domingo, a Agoney solo le quedarían cinco días en el pueblo.

 

 

El puerto al que se dirigían era uno de los lugares favoritos de Raoul, aunque el chico, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían.  

 

Álvaro, durante los días de preparación del viaje, le había explicado con direcciones mal dadas, señales confusas y mapas de bolsillo viejos, algunos de los lugares a los que podrían ir, sin olvidar que seguía siendo sorpresa para el rubio. Así que, entre reuniones secretas de los cuñados para organizar un viajazo para Raoul, decidieron tres destinaciones que le derritieran el corazón, o eso decían ellos.

 

Y ese pequeño puerto de pescadores era uno de los lugares favoritos de Raoul en el mundo y Álvaro lo sabia.

 

Perdieron de vista el mar, adentrándose a una montaña cuyas carreteras estaban llenas de curvas y arboles que se alzaban sobre ellos. Los dos cantaban despreocupas las canciones que la radio había empezando a poner haciendo sonar al “ _El ultimo de la fila_ ”, desde sus temas más antiguos, como _Insurrección_ , que ambos cantaron a pleno pulmón, hasta temas nuevos como _Canta por mi._

Y juntos, entre risas, coros y percusiones mal dadas, cantaron esas canciones, mientras el coche se adentraba a las grandes carreteras del lugar.

 

_Cruzó el pasado en el camino_

_  
y lo miraba y no podía llorar._

_  
Entre el crepúsculo y el alba_

_  
no hizo otra cosa que dejarse llevar._

Raoul empezó a cantar esa canción que hacía unos años se había convertido en una de sus favoritas. Aun recordaba el día, cuando tenía trece años, que llegó Álvaro con el álbum _Nuevo pequeño catálogo de seres y estares,_ de ese mismo grupo, el cual era la primera vez que oía hablar, y que durante una tarde entera, se dedicaron a ponerlo repetidas veces hasta que prácticamente se lo sabían entero y no lo pausaron hasta que sus padres les vinieron a regañar por el volumen que estaban utilizando.

 

_Y ahora van_

_  
hacia su abstracción,_

_  
dales sólo paz y una sonrisa,_

_  
cielo abierto y aire para respirar._

 

Cantaba despreocupado, mirando por la ventana aun sin poder evitar rodear con la mirada al canario que estaba serio conduciendo.

 

_Si les miente la vida_

_  
se hacen parapetos con poemas._

 

_Un día color de melocotón,_

_  
cuando todos seamos libres,_

_  
cuando las piedras se puedan comer_

_  
y ya nadie sea más que nadie,_

_  
canta por mí_

_si no estoy aquí._

Se le paró un segundo la respiración cuando Agoney giró la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que había estado más tiempo de lo necesario observándolo, sin haber parado un segundo de cantar.

 

_Viene el día en que seremos puros_

_  
como un cielo de verano sobre el mar._

_  
Cantaré por ti_

_  
si no estás tú aquí._

Los acordes finales de la canción llegaron y dejaron respirar esos pequeños segundos de silencio después de escuchar buena música, esos segundos en los que caes en el mundo real, dándote cuenta de lo lejos que te puede llevar una canción. Aun así, Raoul no apartó la vista del canario, que aunque fuese por un segundo, se pudo observar cierta tristeza en la sonrisa que ocupaba su cara.

 

-¿Cantaras por mi? – preguntó Agoney de repente, y Raoul tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que hacia referencia a la canción recién escuchada.

 

-¿Si no estas tu aquí?– le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, repitiendo la letra de la canción.

 

Agoney asintió lentamente.

 

-Tienes una voz muy bonita, deberías cantar más. – dijo Agoney volviendo apartar la vista de la carretera durante unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos. – Enserio.

 

-Solo si tu también cantas. - Agoney soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

– ¿Contigo?

 

– Conmigo o sin mí, pero canta Agoney, tienes un don, no solo para llegar a notas altas o para ser técnicamente bueno, que lo eres, - aclaró cuando Agoney le miró con una ceja alzada – pero, tienes un don para hacer sentir a la gente lo que estas cantando y es una sensación casi mágica, porque te juro que pareces libre cuando cantas y a mí me lo haces sentir. – Paró unos segundos para admirar la tímida sonrisa que apareció en los labios del moreno. – Así que canta, Ago, canta.

 

-Vale.

 

-Bien – el silencio invadió el coche mientras en la emisora empezaba otra canción – si que lo haré.

 

-¿El que?

 

-Cantar por ti.

 

-Yo también.

 

…

 

 

-¿En serio vamos al puerto? No te creo – dijo Raoul ilusionado cuando Agoney intentaba aparcar el coche. -Buah, buah, que vamos al puerto, desde que tengo 10 años no voy.

 

-Álvaro me dijo que te haría ilusión, - dijo mientras apagaba el motor del coche -  tenia razón.

 

-Álvaro siempre tiene razón.

 

-Cierto. – Dijo besándole rápidamente la comisura de los labios – vamos.  

 

Los dos salieron de la furgoneta, cogiendo las mochilas con únicamente las cosas necesarias para pasar la tarde allí.

 

Con las mochilas colgando empezaron a bajar una enorme pendiente, por la que los vehículos no podían ir, y que llevaba al pequeño puerto.  

 

Ese lugar formaba parte de un pequeño pueblo, famoso por ser un lugar de recolección de alimentos durante la guerra, ahí se cultivaron grandes plantaciones de alimentos que sirvieron para alimentar al pueblo entero y gran parte de los alrededores. Por eso, allí abundaban los estanques que durante muchos años fueron utilizados para aguardar el agua de las plantas y que ahora, se habían convertido en una pequeña atracción para los turistas que se atrevían a nadar en ellos.

 

El puerto – ahora inactivo – estaba en la parte más baja del pueblo, y como no era utilizado por grandes barcos, el agua de los alrededores estaba limpia, y los habitantes del pueblo utilizaban ese lugar como playa.

 

Quedaban los garajes cuyo color de puerta estaba bastante desintegrado por los años, también había unas cuantas barcas que los turistas que visitaban la zona utilizaban para navegar entre playas y calas de los costados.

 

-Dios  - susurró Raoul respirando el aire que desprendía el lugar, con olor a sal marina y recuerdos de infancia. – Antes solíamos venir un montón por aquí.

 

-¿Si?

 

-Si, y Álvaro y yo buceábamos hasta esa cueva de ahí, ¿La ves? – dijo Raoul señalando a unas rocas que había en la otra parte de puerto. -No es exactamente una cueva pero para nosotros ya bastaba para montarnos películas y juegos.

 

-¿Quieres ir a bucear un rato? He traído gafas de buceo.

 

-Sí, ¿Me vas a dar la mano?

 

-¿Tienes miedo a perderte? – le pregunto Agoney alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

 

-No, pero, no se muy bien como explicarlo, pero, ¿Tu sabes la sensación cuando le agarras de la mano a alguien, que hay una especie de conexión?

 

-Si…

 

-Pues cuando buceas se intensifica, ya veras, ven.

 

Los dos se adentraron al agua explorando el fondo marino que ese pequeño lugar dejaba descubrir. Se agarraban de las manos cuando no las necesitaban para impulsarse y ambos utilizaban cualquier momento para mirar al chico que tenían al lado y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Y Raoul, que ya llevaba un par de meses enamorado de la risa de Agoney, sintió que no seria capaz de seguir buceando cuando oyó esa misma risa bajo el agua del chico canario que le miraba a través de las enormes gafas de buceo. Y el fondo marino le daba a la piel de Agoney una textura digna de ser retratada y expuesta en el Louvre.  Y el se estaba muriendo de amor.

 

Cuando las anaranjadas luces de la tarde cayeron, los dos chicos decidieron volver a la furgoneta donde pasarían la noche, envueltos en la paz de la noche y del silencio de un pueblo pequeño en el mes de Agosto.

 

Por eso, cuando fueron a la furgoneta, llenos de sal y vida, después de cenar con las puertas del vehículo abiertas, conversando sobre angustias existenciales y futuros inciertos, mientras veían aparecer las estrellas que adornaban esa noche, los dos se miraron y se escucharon, sin perder oportunidad para besarse, tocarse y quererse, porque no podían dejar de hacerlo, porque al tener la piel del otro tan cerca, tan bonita, se les hacía imposible no mimarse, no acariciarse.

 

Por absolutamente todo eso, esa noche dejaron que la chispa de fuego se encendiera por la sensación de sus labios unidos, fundiendo la cera de su piel con el fuego de su alma, que juntaron y abrasaron mientras se agarraban con más fuerza, empezando ese incendio forestal de sus cuerpos unidos, comiéndose las hectáreas de sus pieles, saboreando el contacto y sujetándose con fuerza, para no olvidar nunca lo mucho que se querían.

 

…

 

 

_Déjame esta noche_

_soñar contigo_

Las manos de Agoney sobre el piano hacían resonar esa canción por las paredes de ese bar. Era pequeño y no había muchas personas, pero era el único restaurante que habían encontrado en la zona y habían entrado enseguida para celebrar esa noche allí, que realmente no tenían ninguna excusa con la que justificar la pequeña fiesta de copas y cervezas que se habían montado ellos solos la segunda noche del viaje, pero su compañía mutua era suficiente excusa como para emborracharse.

 

_Déjame imaginarme en tus labios los míos_

_  
Déjame que me crea que te vuelvo loca_

_  
Déjame que yo sea quien te quite la ropa_

Fue una bonita casualidad que en ese mismo bar hubiese un viejo piano que ya casi nadie utilizaba salvo los propios dueños, que los fines de semana se atrevían a improvisar unas cuantas melodías que los borrachos de la zona acompañaban como podían.

 

Pero Agoney se había adueñado del instrumento esa noche, y de la atención de todos y cada uno de los clientes de ese bar.

 

_Si algún día diera con la manera de hacerte mía_

_  
Siempre yo te amaría como si fuera siempre ese día_

También se había adueñado de las respiraciones entrecortadas y la rojez del rubio, pero la sensualidad con la que cantaba esa canción le había llevado prácticamente a la locura en cuestión de segundos, e intentaba disimular bebiendo pequeños tragos de su bebida y cruzando las piernas.

 

_Qué bonito sería jugarse la vida, probar tu veneno_

_  
Qué bonito sería arrojar al suelo la copa vacía_

Pero la mirada del moreno no se apartaba de la suya y era tan intensa que Raoul, a varios metros de él pudo ver la fuerza con la que brillaban esas perlas negras que tantas veces le había hecho perder las palabra.

 

_Déjame presumir de ti un poquito_

 

Ahora también le hacia perder la respiración, y el espacio de su pantalón.

_Que mi piel sea el forro de tu vestido_

_  
Déjame que te coma solo con los ojos_

_  
Con lo que me provocas, yo me conformo_

Su voz era delicada y entre suspiro y suspiro, Raoul se dio cuenta lo bien que le quedaban las baladas en español al canario. Y es que cuando susurraba melódicamente con su voz y su acento le hacia sumergirse en la delicadeza de sus palabras.

 

 

_Qué bonito sería jugarse la vida, probar tu veneno_

_  
Qué bonito sería arrojar al suelo la copa vacía_

_Déjame esta noche_

_Soñar_

_Soñar_

_Contigo_

Su voz cayó en el silencio y poco después la melodía del piano y aparecieron esos segundos de silencio en el que nos damos cuenta que no estamos soñando y que la música realmente ha acabado.

 

Se oyeron aplausos, muchos aplausos y personas poniéndose de pie – como podían, porque ya llevaban ciertas copas encima – y Raoul tardó dos segundos más en volver al mundo real, pero cuando lo hizo se hartó a aplaudir, porque ese chico mágico le había robado el corazón y el talento no le cabía en el cuerpo. Estaba orgulloso de él, aunque hubiese sido una simple actuación improvisada, estaba tan orgulloso de él, que secándose las lágrimas de novio orgulloso, se prometió a si mismo que le vería crecer en la música y que iba a estar allí siempre.

 

Otra promesa más.

 

 

…

 

 

 

-Agoney, tienes unas manos muy bonitas – le dijo Raoul apoyando su cuerpo en la furgoneta mientras le agarraba las manos para analizarlas. – Tienes manos de pianista.

 

-Y tu estas muy borracho – le dijo Agoney acercándose más hasta juntar sus cuerpos.

 

-No estoy borracho – contestó Raoul haciendo un puchero. Agoney le agarró con las manos la cara y le besó dulcemente los labios. – Puede que un poco – rectificó Raoul aun con los ojos cerrados saboreando el reciente beso.

 

Agoney rio un poco, y esa fue excusa suficiente para volver a abrir los ojos y mirarle la sonrisa. Se mordió el labio, recorriendo con los ojos cada centímetro de la cara del canario, hasta llegar a sus ojos, donde se quedó, mirándolos como brillaban, como esas perlas oscuras alumbraban su cara cuando su sonrisa llegaba a los ojos.

 

\- No me mires de tan cerca – susurró Raoul sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, hipnotizado.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- Porque duele.

 

\- ¿Te duele que te mire de cerca?

 

-Si, en la tripa, pero solo me duele cuando me miras así.

 

-Mi madre me decía que cuando te enamorabas te dolía la tripa – dijo Agoney sin levantar el tono de voz y mirando a Raoul enternecido - ¿Quiere eso decir que estas enamorado?

 

-Puede – contestó Raoul sonriendo.

 

-A mi también me duele– le dijo Agoney susurrándole en la oreja, para después hacer un pequeño camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, que besó fugazmente dejando a un Raoul con los ojos cerrados como incapaz de procesar rápidamente los besos.

 

-Vuélvelo a hacer – dijo Raoul sin abrir los ojos. Los labios del canario se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos adornados con una sonrisa y regalándole otro beso igual, corto y húmedo. – No se si es el alcohol o otra cosa pero puedo sentir ese beso hasta en el dedo pequeño del pie.

 

Y se volvieron a sentir con cada roce, cada beso, mientras desfogaban su deseo en ese callejón escondido de un pueblo sin alma, que a las tantas de la madrugada ya estaba completamente desierto.

 

En el capó de la furgoneta, desnudos, ahogándose en jadeos y placer del toque ajeno, borrachos de alcohol y de amor, locos el uno por el otro, allí, en el frio material de ese vehículo, porque no podían esperar y se morían de ganas de sentirse, no podían dejar de sentirse.

 

Sin paciencia y con intensidad de la noche y la adrenalina del sentirse deseado, querido y casi adorado, enamorados.

 

Y se permitieron mirarse a los ojos mientras lo hacían, duro y sin frenos, porque no querían perderse la cara llena de placer de la persona a la que querían, porque no podían dejar de pensar que ellos eran quienes causaban esas expresiones, que ellos era quienes se proporcionaban placer, el uno al otro, quienes conseguían oír el gemido dulce del labio entreabierto y cortado por no poder evitar morderlo, de la persona que les había quitado el sueño para regalarles noches acompañadas de secretos y orgasmos.

 

Quedaron exhaustos sobre esa furgoneta donde marcaron su impaciencia y sus ganas, sin olvidar las caricias post-polvo que se brindaban cada vez que saboreaban el clímax de sus cuerpos.

 

-Agoney – dijo Raoul pasando sus dedos por el cabello despeinado del canario, cuando ya estuvieron estirados sobre el colchón, con las puertas de la furgoneta abierta, dejando entrar el aire de la noche.

 

-Dime – contestó bajito el canario que tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

 

-Me gustan mucho tus manos.

 

-Eso ya me lo has dicho, amor.

 

-Pero ¿Sabes cuando me gustan más?

 

-¿Cuándo?

 

-Cuando me tocas. No se si le pasará lo mismo al piano – dijo Raoul y Agoney soltó una pequeña carcajada que fue acogida directamente por el cuerpo de Raoul en forma de euforia y expresada con una sonrisa gigantesca, al fin y al cabo oír reír al canario seguía siendo una de sus cosas favoritas – pero, me haces sentir un montón de cosas, como cuando cantas.

 

 

…

 

 

-Rayuela, capítulo siete – empezó a leer Raoul.

 

>> _Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja._

_Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua._

 

El aire de la montaña movía el cabello rubio de Raoul de un lado a otro. Sentados sobre el césped en la cima de la montaña, viendo como los colores naranjas del amanecer se mezclaban con los azules del día.

 

Se habían puesto las sudaderas para no pasar frio, se habían despertado muy pronto para subir una pequeña montaña que tenían cerca, desde donde se veían los mejores amaneceres.

 

Raoul quiso enseñarle su parte favorita del libro de Julio Cortázar.

 

-Es la descripción más perfecta de un beso – dijo Raoul cerrando el libro. – Me deja hipnotizado cada vez que lo leo. Es una maravilla. Me hace sentir muchísimo. La primera vez que lo leí fue por insistencia de mi madre y te juro que me quedé en shock.

 

El rubio miró a Agoney, que le observaba con una sonrisa, adorable, con la capucha de la sudadera roja que Raoul le había prestado puesta y ligeramente inclinado hacía él, para verlo de más cerca.  

 

-Me encanta oírte hablar de cosas que te gustan porque te brillan un montón los ojos – dijo Agoney sin apartar su mirada de él - ¿Siempre has leído tanto?

 

-Que va, mi madre me dijo, hace unos veranos, que si no tenía nada que hacer que leyese, y me dio un montón de libros. Me acuerdo que ese año Aitana estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje con sus padres y Álvaro se fue con unos amigos a Menorca y yo estaba solísimo – sonrió – pero ese año empecé a dibujar, a leer y a escribir. Supongo que saqué algo bueno del aburrimiento.

 

-¿También escribías? – preguntó interesado Agoney.

 

-Algo bueno no, nunca se me ha dado bien. – Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. - Poemas tontos del palo: _Tenia dos lunas en toda la cara, las abría y las cerraba, blancas y oscuras, las dos caras_. - Recitó exagerando la musicalidad para reírse de ello – Ni rimaba y era malísimo. Por eso me quedé con el dibujo. Y mira, - le dijo enseñándole la ultima página del libro que no tenía texto – Dibujaba en los libros, y tengo aquí el paisaje, donde lo leí. – Agoney observó el dibujo, donde se podía deducir que era el mismo bar donde él había pasado tantas horas trabajando -  ¿Tu escribes música?

 

-Sí, pero muy de vez en cuando, aun estoy aprendiendo pero espero algún día poder tener mis propias canciones hechas por mí, tanto la letra como todo lo que hay detrás.

 

-¿Me las vas a cantar algún día?

 

-Si, pero no te rías si hablan de ti.

 

-¿Voy a salir en tus canciones? – dijo Raoul con una sonrisa.

 

-Te he dicho que no te rías.

 

-No me rio, pero me hace feliz, eso significa mucho.

 

-Si.

 

Y la sonrisa más bonita del mundo apareció en la cara del rubio, con los ojos chinitos y las comisuras de los labios estiradas, tanto que sus mejillas sobresalían, y Agoney no puedo evitar no comerle a besos, porque era el chico más dulce, tierno y precioso que había visto en su vida, y esas sonrisas se las provocaba él.

 

-Mi hermana fue quien me introdujo al mundo de la música. – Comentó Agoney mientras bajaban la montaña hasta la furgoneta donde comerían.

 

-¿Glenda?

 

-Si – sonrió Agoney – te acuerdas – afirmó el canario.

 

-Es que te presto atención, mucha.

 

-Pues, si, fue Glenda, y ¿Sabes como?

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-Con un juego de karaoke que compró. Me puse yo ahí, en el salón de mi casa, a cantar, sin yo tener ni idea de entonar, y mi familia después de oírme durante una hora cantar sin parar, me dijeron que me apuntarían a clases de canto, pero que parase porque iba a molestar a mis vecinos.

 

-¿Enserio? Lo que daría yo por ser uno de tus vecinos y oírte cantar durante horas.

 

-No creo que lo disfrutaras tanto y menos si esta todo desafinado.

 

-Bueno, eso ya lo decido yo – sonrió Raoul dándole la mano - ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? – preguntó Raoul con curiosidad.

 

-Joder, que pregunta más difícil. – Agoney se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras sonreía. ¿Sabes que grupo es Radiohead?

 

-Sí, Álvaro los escucha mucho, y los dos tenemos como “el ritual” de que cada vez que compramos un cd lo escuchamos juntos en el salón de casa. ¿Sacaron un álbum este año, no?

 

-Si, _The Bends,_ es buenísimo, el día que salió fui corriendo a comprarlo – Dijo sonriendo y mirando al cielo, completamente despejado de cualquier nube - _¿High and dry?_ _¿Fake plastic trees_? Increíbles. Pero bueno, el álbum del que te hablo es _Pablo Honey,_ que salió en el 93. En ese álbum hay una canción que se llama _Creep_ y te juro que fue empezarla a escuchar y ponerme a llorar. Es maravillosa.

 

-Una pregunta… ¿Tu crees que es mejor la música triste que la feliz?

 

-No tiene por qué. O vamos, desde mi punto de vista, solo que con la música triste nos solemos sentir más identificados.

 

-Eso es muy triste. ¿Tu te sientes identificado con _Creep_? – preguntó Raoul con cierto miedo.

 

Agoney se pensó un momento la respuesta, dándose el tiempo necesario para quitarse la sudadera roja, ya que empezaba a hacer mucho calor. También se dio tiempo para analizar la expresión del rubio, su forma de mirarle mientras esperaba la respuesta. En su cara aparecía cierto aire de preocupación y admiración, haciéndole dudar por un segundo cual sería la mejor respuesta que darle. Pero el no le había mentido nunca a Raoul, por mucho que fueran mentidas piadosas, por una vez en su vida le estaba enseñando como era de verdad a alguien y no iba a dejar que el miedo al rechazo a la burla o a la incomprensión, le frenasen. Quería ser completamente transparente para el chico de ojos miel y brillantes.

 

-Si, casi toda mi vida me he sentido identificado. Y no solo con la letra – pausó, mirándole a los ojos. – Sino también con la rabia que utiliza para cantar esa canción, es simplemente brutal.

 

-Pues, - dijo Raoul – cuando vuelvas a escuchar esa canción quiero que recuerdes que yo te veo como la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida y no quiero que pienses que eres menos que nadie porque yo creo que vales mucho.

 

 

…

 

 

Agoney estaba preparando los bocatas que iban a comer, Raoul había preparado todo dentro de la furgoneta para no ensuciar y tener espacio suficiente para comer tranquilos.

 

Llovía y se podían oír las gotas de agua que taladraban la parte superior del coche, la puerta abierta del maletero de la furgoneta dejaba entrar el olor a tierra mojada que la lluvia de verano dejaba. Habían aparcado en un pequeño descampado un tanto alejado de la población.

 

-¿Quieres jamón o queso? ¿O jamón y queso? – preguntó Agoney mientras cortaba el pan.

 

-Jamón y queso si puede ser.

 

-Puede ser.

 

Raoul abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas para picar, ya que se moría de hambre y de vez en cuando iba alimentando al moreno, ya que esta tenia sus dos manos ocupadas haciendo el bocata.

 

Estaba concentrado mientras cortaba con el cuchillo y partía en dos la barra que habían conseguido comprar al volver de ver el amanecer.

 

El pelo rizado de Agoney estaba mojado porque la repentina lluvia había empezado cuando todavía estaban volviendo del súper. Su ropa también estaba empapada tanto de sudor por haber corrido hasta la furgoneta como de la lluvia que no pudieron esquivar.

 

Raoul había vuelto a sacar sus dos sudaderas y había dejado la roja al lado del canario para que se la pusiera cuando sus manos no estuvieran ocupadas con la comida.

 

Las gotas de la lluvia que habían quedado en su pelo caían, recorriendo el rizo de su flequillo y topándose con la nariz, que aun respiraba acelerada. Raoul se quedó observando durante mucho tiempo la peca que adornaba aquella pequeña y recta nariz, que moría de ganas de besar.

 

Sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, seguramente a causa de la concentración que le suponía hacer los bocatas. Pero el aire que salía de ella estaba calmado y caliente, desprendiendo esa paz que solo Agoney era capaz de dar sin hacer nada.

 

Esa tranquilidad que alteraba el ritmo cardiaco del rubio, que le aceleraba el corazón y le hacía olvidar que tenia una bolsa llena de patatas en la mano.

 

Se perdió durante unos segundos en el silencio. En el jodido y perfecto silencio, preguntándose como cojones era posible que se sintiera tan cómodo inundado en el absoluto silencio acompañado, el mismo silencio que le provocaba ansiedad cuando estaba con otras personas. ¿Cómo cojones era posible que sintiera que todas las piezas que un día estuvieran rotas en su interior se estuvieran pegando? ¿Cómo era posible que la misma persona que provocaba huracanes y tormentas y terremotos en su interior le estuviera reconstruyendo con la paz de un silencio? Allí, sin hacer ni decir nada, en ese silencio que decía tanto.

 

-Agoney – dijo en voz baja.

 

-¿Qué? – preguntó con el mismo tono de voz y sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

-Te quiero.

 

…

 

Después de comer y de la merecida siesta bajo el dulce sonido de la lluvia, salieron de la furgoneta. Necesitaban correr.

 

Empezaron dando vueltas por el descampado, jugando y empujándose sobre la tierra mojada que les hacia resbalar. La lluvia había disminuido y tan solo quedaban pequeñas gotas que no molestaban.

 

Se persiguieron y se agarraron, riendo todo el rato, buscándose las cosquillas para conseguir hacer reír a carcajadas al otro. Se tocaron y se restregaron, sin miedo a invadir el espacio personal, que entre ellos ya no existía. Se metieron por el pequeño bosque que seguía ese descampado para sacudir los arboles y hacer caer las gotas que habían quedado en las hojas, mojándose aun más. ¿Pero que más daba? Se zambullían en las risas y las miradas llenas de felicidad, que al fin y al cabo, sería lo que más querrían recordar cuando no estuvieran cerca.

 

…

 

 

Raoul se aferró al cuerpo de Agoney que estaba tumbado a su lado.

 

Habían vuelto de ver la puesta de sol en una pequeña torre que había cerca de donde estaban que estaba lo suficientemente arriba de una montaña como para permitir ver el mar de lejos y, por lo tanto, como se escondía el sol bajo la enormidad del mar.

 

La lluvia había vuelto y los dos se habían abrigado con el cuerpo del otro y tres mantas que habían llevado “por si acaso” y al final las habían utilizado.

 

Se tuvieron que cambiar de ropa después de perseguirse bajo la lluvia, ya que había acabado con los dos llenos de barro y empapados. Pero en ese momento estaban desnudos, porque el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo ajeno era suficiente bajo las tres mantas y se sentían encerrados bajo una cueva mientras oían la lluvia caer, protegidos en los calientes, protectores y seguros, brazos de su acompañante.

 

-Agoney, cántala otra vez.

 

-¿El que? – preguntó el canario extrañado mientras miraba el techo del coche.

 

-Esa canción.

 

-¿Qué canción, Raoul? Se mas claro por favor – dijo riendo un poco.

 

-La francesa esa que cantaste en el concierto con Alfred y Amaia.

 

-¿ _Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais_?

 

-Eso mismo.

 

-¿Sabes que dice?

 

-No, no se francés.

 

-Bueno, pues – susurró Agoney agarrando más fuerte el cuerpo de Raoul. – Es una canción de despedida. La escribió  _Serge Gainsbourg_ _,_ allí por los años setenta. Se la dedicó a su primera mujer y madre de sus dos hijos después de tener un infarto con el que tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. Después de eso, tuvo miedo a algún día irse sin haberse despedido como debía de las personas que quería, y por eso escribió esta canción. Básicamente la letra dice “vine a decirte que me voy y tus lagrimas no podrán cambiar nada” bueno, eso es una forma muy resumida de explicarlo, pero simplificándolo,  es eso.

 

-Que triste.

 

-Si. También dice que por mucho que la ame no puede evitar irse – Agoney pausó, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar el rubio pelo de Raoul. - ¿Sabes que?

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Ahora también me siento identificado con esta canción. – Raoul no respondió y ambos cayeron en un silencio que sin darse cuenta duró minutos enteros. – Raoul.

 

-¿Qué? – susurró.

 

-Yo también te quiero.

 

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos para después besarse, lentamente. Y se acariciaron enteros saboreando esa persona a la que querían. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, pero sin intención de llegar a nada más, se lo decían todo con besos, absolutamente todo.

 

- _Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais_

_Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer_

_Comm'dit si bien Verlaine, au vent mauvais_

_Je suis venu te dir'que je m'en vais_

Agoney empezó a cantar la canción mirando los ojos de Raoul, que había apoyado su cabeza en el cojín en la misma altura que Agoney. El moreno posó su mano sobre el pelo de Raoul y lo acarició mientras seguía cantando.

 

_Tu t'souviens des jours anciens et tu pleures_

_Tu suffoques, tu blémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure_

_Des adieux à jamais_

_Oui je suis au regret_

Raoul cerró los ojos cuando la primera lagrima cayó sin su permiso y Agoney se encargó de retirarla delicadamente de su cara con el pulgar, mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla, suave por la falta de barba, de Raoul.

 

_D'te dir'que je m'en vais_

_Oui je t'aimais, oui, mais_

 

Delineó cada facción del rubio mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos. Empezó con los labios, esos bonitos, gruesos y rosados labios, dulces, de fresa, perfectos. Recreándose en el lunar que yacía sobre esos labios que le volvían loco, ese lunar que tantas veces se había molestado en besar.

_Je suis venu te dir'que je m'en vais_

_Tu t'souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures_

_Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure_

_Des adieux à jamais_

_Oui je suis au regret_

_D'te dir'que je m'en vais_

Su nariz, su mejilla, sus cejas y sus ojos, cerrados y por los que caían lagrimas sin pausa, que el moreno se molestaba en retirar una a una y sin darse cuenta, hasta que su voz se rompió por la emoción, que él también estaba llorando.

 

_Des adieux à jamais_

_Oui je suis au regret_

_D'te dir'que je m'en vais_

_Car tu m'en as trop fait_

No, no quería irse, no quería tener que olvidar, no quería olvidarlo. Quería guardar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, quería recogerlo y guardarlo en una caja para visitarlo siempre que quisiese. Quería parar el tiempo, por favor, que se parase el tiempo. Pero las agujas del reloj seguían y el tic tac que anunció las doce le hizo recordarse, como tanto había evitado durante ese viaje, que se iba el viernes. Y que le quedaban cinco días con el chico que con lagrimas en los ojos se estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas, esta historia ya está llegando a su final, quedan 3 capítulos más el epílogo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber compartido y seguido la historia. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. 
> 
> Un besazo.
> 
> Tw: @ Ainona6


	14. 14

Agoney estaba haciendo las maletas y a Raoul se le estaba viniendo el mundo encima.

 

La maleta abierta, el armario vacío y toda la ropa esparcida por la casa. Supongo que la lentitud con la que Agoney empaquetaba las cosas era igualable a sus ganas de irse. También el haber retrasado todo lo que conllevaba “hacer la maleta” hasta prácticamente el último día. 

 

El viaje que acabó hacía ya cuatro días había dejado una profunda huella en la piel de cada uno de los chicos, que ni mil olas de mar podrían llegar a borrar.

 

Llegaron a casa con tal cansancio emocional y físico que se pasaron un día entero durmiendo, y se permitieron hacerlo en la cama de matrimonio de donde vivía Agoney. Juntos. Abrazados.

 

Los días siguientes fueron una constante despedida.

 

Despedida por parte de las chicas, ya que Nerea, Miriam y Aitana querían tener una cena en condiciones para decir adiós al canario, y que Raoul casi no pudo soportar por la pesada tristeza que invadía esa cena, tal que ni las risas de Miriam pudieron aliviar su nudo en el estomago.

 

Y hubo llantos, sobretodo por parte de Nerea, que estuvo 10 minutos abrazando al moreno y llorando, mientras Aitana y Miriam la intentaban consolar, tragándose ellas las lágrimas para intentar equilibrar la dramática situación. También hubo muchos “ _te voy a echar de menos_ ” y “ _seguiremos en contacto_ ” que ninguno de los cinco podía asegurar que se fuese a cumplir, o por lo menos la segunda.

No eran más que palabrería barata que se expresa cuando el cariño de una persona esta cerca y reciente, pero en el momento que se aleja nos olvidamos de todas esas promesas, porque las relaciones a distancia son jodidas y nos solemos conformar con lo que tenemos cerca, aunque no valga ni la mitad.

 

Y Raoul se estaba cagando en todo porque él sí lo iba a echar de menos, mucho, demasiado, y le jodía tener que imaginarse un futuro próximo sin él a su lado. Porque se había acostumbrado a su voz, a su tacto y a su sabor, se había acostumbrado desayunos compartidos, a colchones calientes de calor humano y conversaciones sin sentido, todo con él, con sus labios, su olor y su piel.

 

Ahora todo se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus manos, todo lo que con tanta facilidad había construido a su lado se estaba evaporando y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

También hubo cena de despedida con Álvaro, que los llevó a cenar a un restaurante cercano y muy bueno. Álvaro, durante las horas que les había robado se había esforzado para hacerles reír y olvidar todo lo que se venía por delante y Raoul se lo agradeció internamente infinitas veces. Los tres pasaron una velada conversando sobre banalidades y estupideces que les llevaban a tener las conversaciones más surrealistas. No querían pensar mucho, así que esa cena les ayudó lo suficiente para la desconexión, para volver a ser lo que habían sido todo el verano y lo que estos últimos días se habían olvidado por la amarga despedida inminente.

 

Pero esta noche, la del jueves, la última noche, los padres de Raoul les habían insistido en hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida en su casa, en el jardín, y habían comprado incluso velas para adornar el lugar y Raoul se quería morir.

Porque la ropa del canario ya no estaba en su armario, su maleta estaba abierta y llenándose poco a poco y solo les quedaban horas juntos.

 

-Toma – dijo Raoul levantándose de la cama, donde ya llevaba un cuarto de hora observando al canario hacer la maleta en silencio. – La sudadera roja te queda mejor a ti.

 

-No hace falta Raoul - contestó Agoney mirando los ojos tristes del rubio.

 

-Insisto – dijo el catalán aun tendiéndosela – quiero que la tengas. – Se miraron a los ojos durante los segundos en los que Agoney dudó en coger la sudadera pero el “por favor” casi inaudible que salió de entre los labios de Raoul le hizo alargar la mano y quedarse con la prenda.

Cuando la tuvo entre las manos, le dedicó una sonrisa triste para después enterrar su nariz en la ropa y impregnarse del olor que desprendía, que sin duda coincidía con la fragancia natural del rubio, esa en la que tantas veces se había perdido mientras dormía enredado en su cuerpo.

 

-No tenía pensado esto, pero – dijo Agoney acercándose a la cama donde había su ropa – esta es la chaqueta que te presté la noche en la que te quedaste aquí – se acercó lentamente la rubio, que lo miraba con un indescifrable brillo en los ojos. – Yo también quiero que te la quedes – dijo poniéndosela sobre los hombros. – Y que te acuerdes siempre de esa noche.

 

Sus caras estaban cerca, sus ojos viajando entre labios y mirada contraria, con el aliento espeso y dos imanes en tensión que no podían evitar no juntarse.

 

Los labios de Agoney rozaron levemente los de Raoul, en un tacto que ni tan solo se podía considerar un beso, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que los ojos de Raoul se cerraran y sus rosados labios soltaran un pequeño suspiro.

 

Las manos de Agoney viajaron a las mejillas del rubio a una velocidad contraria a la que estaban llevando en el momento, demasiado rápidas, demasiado desesperadas. Sus labios tan solo se rozaban anhelando el beso que tan cerca tenían y que tanto estaban esperando, desesperando.

 

Fue Raoul, el que con un suspiro entrecortado, prácticamente doloroso, movió sus brazos hasta posarlos sobre los hombros del moreno, juntando por fin esos labios que tanto se conocían.

 

El tacto dolía, ese cosquilleo que se producía en el delicado tejido de sus labios y que bajaba lentamente electrocutándoles todo el cuerpo, como un rayo que les partía por la mitad y hacía adictivo el beso, el tacto, el sabor, la electricidad.

 

Las manos de Agoney bajaron a las caderas del rubio, pegándolos por completo, rozando sus erecciones, sintiendo cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Sus manos siguieron bajando, apretándole el culo y agarrándole de los muslos para subirle, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura y en un momento de desesperación se lanzaran ambos sobre el colchón. Quitando la ropa que se interponía en su camino, haciendo espacio para los cuerpos que querían sentirse, amarse.

 

Hicieron el amor, como tantas veces ya habían hecho, como tantas veces se habían sentido, rozando el cielo de esos labios por los que tantas veces habían volado. Todo el verano, desde esa vez bajo el puente, después de despedirse de Alfred y Amaia. Cada día, cada hora, pensándose y mirándose.

 

Se querían y por eso hacían el amor, por eso se miraban a los ojos mientras rozaban con sus manos el orgasmo y llenaban de olor a rosas esa habitación donde se sintieron por primera vez.

 

 

…

 

 

-Agoney - saludó Manolo. - ¿Qué tal? Bienvenido.

 

Los dos jóvenes habían llegado a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta de despedida.

 

La familia Vázquez era de esas familias que hacen las cosas a lo grande. Todos los cumpleaños, de cualquier miembro de la familia eran celebrados a lo grande, por eso ya eran expertos para preparar veladas inolvidables. Los Vázquez no se iban a conformar con dos abrazos y un regalo, ellos tenían que llenar el patio de velas, hacer la cena para medio barrio y sacar el reproductor de música con sus tres altavoces.

Además de llamar a aquellas personas que pensaban que sería del agrado de Agoney que estuvieran allí, como Alfred y Amaia, que se los encontraron ya en el patio trasero de la casa, dándose de comer el uno al otro la comida preparada para el picoteo y que, con una sonrisa  no tardaron en ir a abrazarlos.

 

-No hacia falta todo esto – dijo Agoney con una sonrisa a los padres de Raoul.

 

-Oh, Agoney lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño – dijo Susana dándole un breve abrazo. – No es ninguna molestia y nos encanta hacer estas cosas.

 

Agoney le sonrió con cariño, para después mirar a Raoul, que observaba la escena enternecido.

 

-Es verdad, les encanta – dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo e intentando quitarle un poco del peso que cargaban sus hombros.

 

En la casa también estaba Aitana, que les saludó con un fuerte abrazo, y apretó la mano de Raoul discretamente para darle ánimos.

 

Lo que más odiaba de Raoul en ese momento era que su familia le conociera tan bien. Sabia que se iban a preocupar, tanto que se olvidarían que quien realmente se iba a marchar era Agoney. El canario era el que tenía que decir adiós a más personas, el que tenía que abandonar el lugar para volver a un sitio donde no era feliz, estudiando una carrera que no le gustaba y con unas personas que no le merecían. Y Raoul odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, más que apoyarle vía teléfono y ahorrar para poder permitirse algún que otro viaje.

 

Esa mierda de fiesta no era para él, no era para que la gente que lo conocía le tuviera lastima, era para reunir todas aquellas personas que de alguna forma habían marcado el verano de Agoney para poder decirle adiós en condiciones.

 

-¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado? – preguntó la madre de Raoul cuando Aitana se fue a hablar con Amaia y Alfred.

 

-Si, si – dijo con cierta dificultad. - Ya está todo listo.

 

-¿A que hora te vas mañana? – Preguntó agarrándole una mano.

 

-Cojo el tren a las once, para ir con tiempo y eso.

 

-¿A que hora tienes el vuelo?

 

-A las cuatro.

 

-Raoul – le llamó Susana - ¿Lo vas a acompañar hasta Barcelona?

 

-Si, si, iré con él – le respondió el rubio pasando una mano por la cadera de Agoney blindándole un pequeño abrazo.

 

-Bien, bien – dijo la madre de Raoul sonriendo. – Ahora, dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

 

_Lo intentaremos_ , pensó Raoul.

 

Nerea y Miriam también fueron a la fiesta, con sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y sus cámaras colgando, iban a retratar cada segundo de esa noche.

 

El padre de Raoul estaba al cargo de la música. El hombre era un entusiasta de la buena música, aunque criticara ciertamente la música actual, hecho que le parecía una gilipollez a Raoul, porque básicamente no le gustaba por la simple incomprensión, y se refugiaba en la música que marcó su adolescencia.

 

En la familia tenían un reproductor de vinilos, regalo que le hicieron a Manolo por su 50 cumpleaños y que sin duda había sido la alegría de su vida. Desde que ese reproductor se instaló en la casa, no hubo día en el que no sonara algún que otro vinilo de su enorme colección, la que tanto le había costado tener y la que era su pequeño tesoro.

 

Sonaba Aretha Franklin. La reina del _soul_ inundó la noche con su voz, haciendo sonar el álbum “ _Let me in your life_ ” que tantas veces había sonado y resonado en esas paredes.

 

-Gracias por venir – les agradeció Agoney a la pareja de músicos.

 

-Ha sido pura casualidad que estuviéramos en Barna pero me alegro de haber podido venir, Ago – dijo Alfred sonriéndole.

 

-¿Qué tal los bolos? – preguntó Raoul, que también formaba parte de la conversación.

 

-Muy bien, la semana que viene tenemos el último – respondió Amaia. – Aquí en Barcelona.

 

-Puede que me pase – dijo Raoul sonriéndole.

 

-Claro, tío, te estaremos esperando – le animó Alfred dándole un par de golpes en el brazo.

 

-Yo no podré venir – dijo Agoney con una sonrisa triste. – Pero espero verlos pronto. Alfred, espero que me vengas a ver a Tenerife.

 

-Hombre claro, que tenemos un bolo pendiente en Adeje.

 

-Bien, bien. Tendremos que cantar algo esta noche, eh – dijo Agoney guiñándole un ojo.

 

-Oye, pues tengo la guitarra en el coche, o sea que si te animas más tarde, ya sabes.

 

Los acordes de piano de la canción “ _Until you come back to me_ ” empezaron a resonar por todo el jardín, haciendo que Raoul siguiera el ritmo con los dedos sobre su pierna y canturreara muy bajito la letra.

 

-¡Vamos a bailar, Alfred! – exclamó la chica cogiéndole de la mano a su pareja para sacarlo a la pista.

 

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la canción con torpeza, pero las sonrisas que se brindaban el uno al otro y las miradas que les delataban, daban a entender lo poco que les importaba ser los únicos que estaban en la pista de baile – que no era más que el trozo de césped nada por en medio– ni que sus movimientos no fueran del todo simultáneos.

 

 

-¿Te animas? – preguntó Agoney sin apartar la vista de la pareja enamorada.

 

Raoul no iba a decir que no le daba vergüenza el hecho de salir a bailar delante de toda su familia con su chico, pero puede que fuese la nostalgia del verano que se acababa o la espina en el corazón por no haber bailado con él el día de la verbena, que le hizo sacar a bailar al canario, llevando al centro de la pista, bajo la mirada de todos, con vergüenza, pero eso ya poco le importaba.

 

Los dos estaban sorprendidos por la acción, pero rápidamente la mano de Raoul paró en el hombro del canario y este posó su mano en la cadera, juntando las otras libres y empezando un pequeño vaivén con sus pies, también bastante alejado al ritmo real de la canción.

_'Till you come back to me_

_  
That's what I'm gonna do_

_  
Why did you have to decide_

_  
You had to set me free_

Raoul empezó a susurrar la canción en la oreja de Agoney, prácticamente de forma inconsciente al haberla escuchado y cantado infinidad de veces. Su voz grave se clavaba en ese rincón del cuerpo del canario, sintiendo como cada frase se tatuaba en su cuerpo, como una aguja tintaba y clavaba cada suspiro en su piel.

 

_I'm gonna swallow my pride_

_  
I'm gonna beg you to (please baby please) see me_

_  
I'm gonna walk by meself_

_  
Just to prove that my love is true_

_  
Oh, for you baby_

_  
'Till you come back to me_

_  
That's what I'm gonna do_

 

La pista se llenó de más personas, con pareja o sin, haciendo de aquel patio una pista de baile.

 

Raoul apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Agoney, mientras seguía susurrando la canción.

 

No dijeron nada más, aunque después vinieran más canciones, más coreografías, ellos se quedaron allí, en el centro de la pista, abrazados, balanceando su cuerpos en un ritmo que no seguía ninguna canción.

 

Pero no necesitaban nada más.

 

…

 

-Bueno, este brindis es para decirle a Agoney que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta a casa – dijo Manolo levantando la copa. – Que estas ultimas semanas me has enseñado mucho, y aunque aun tenga que aprender mucho, te lo agradezco.

 

Agoney sonrió bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

 

La cena ya estaba acabando y la familia había propuesto hacer unos cuantos brindis para concluir la velada.

 

Raoul odiaba estos momentos.

 

No era nada nuevo, nunca le había gustado abrirse, y mucho menos delante de más personas de las deseadas.

 

Al contrario de su familia, él era de tener detalles pequeños, ni fiestas de despedida ni brindis incomodos. Siempre le habían sobrado estas cosas, prefería mil veces abrazos sinceros de aquellas personas a las que adoraba, que noches enteras de celebraciones con gente indiferente.

 

-Raoul – le llamó su madre, y él ya sabia lo que le pediría - ¿No quieres decir algo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

_Ya se lo he dicho todo_ , pensó.

 

Pero como siempre que su familia hacia estas cosas, él escondía como podía su vergüenza, tragaba saliva, respiraba hondo y levantaba el brazo con su copa, para agradecer falsamente cualquier cosa.

No quería hacerlo, no quería ser falso esa noche, quería que Agoney solo oyera verdades.

Para su sorpresa, una mano se posicionó sobre su rodilla brindándole un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo y de compresión, y una sonrisa que parecía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

 

Le miró durante unos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por todas las velas que había en el lugar o por emoción. Pero sus ojos brillaban y sonreían. Y eran preciosos.

 

Raoul sonrió y asintió, aclaró su garganta y miró durante unos segundos más a la persona que tenía al lado.

 

-Iba a decir un texto súper largo que tenía preparado, porque sabia que me haríais hacer esto – dijo mirando a sus padres. – Pero se me a olvidado.

 

Rio un poco y miro a las personas sentadas en la mesa, su familia, sus amigos, su chico. Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras con media sonrisa en la cara y alguna que otra lagrima en los ojos, menos Nerea. Nerea estaba soltando lagrimones.

 

Raoul dejó el vaso en la mesa porque se le estaba cansando el brazo y respiró hondo.

 

-Yo solo quiero que te acuerdes, de lo que te dije hace poco en la furgoneta mientras me hacias un bocata – dijo mirando al canario y ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo. – Porque nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

 

La sonrisa de Agoney se hizo más grande y pudo notar como el golpe que dio su corazón en el pecho tenía como sonido el “te quiero” que bajo la dulce lluvia de verano fue dicho.

Se miraron más tiempo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, olvidándose a los demás integrantes de la mesa, que los miraban bastante confundidos, aunque todavía con sonrisas en la cara, porque de alguna forma el amor que ellos dos sentían era contagioso y llenaba el pecho de personas ajenas, les llenaba emoción y les hacia volver a creer un poquito en el amor.

 

-Oye, oye, oye – dijo Álvaro desde la otra punta de la mesa - ¿Pero no vamos a saber que le dijiste?

 

-No – dijo Raoul sin apartar la mirada de Agoney.

 

-Pues no me quiero quedar con la intriga, cabrones. – respondió su hermano.

 

-Te jodes – dijo Raoul, cogiendo su vaso de cerveza y chocándola con el de Agoney, para después beber un trago sin apartar las miradas que ya prácticamente estaban fusionadas la una con la otra.

 

…

 

 

-Agoney.

 

-Dime – contestó este quitándose los zapatos.

 

La fiesta había acabado con muchos abrazos, muchos besos y Alfred, Amaia y Agoney cantando unas cuantas canciones con la guitarra, las cuales todo el mundo había aplaudido y tarareado con ellos.

 

Entre risas y acordes habían dado las doce, y los invitados fueron yéndose a sus respectivos hogares. Raoul y Agoney habían decidido ir a la casa del canario, donde tenia todo preparado para marcharse al día siguiente y así poder pasar la ultima noche juntos.

 

Miriam y Nerea se encargaron de hacer unas cuantas fotos grupales para el recuerdo y que prometieron que iban a imprimirlas y enviarlas para que todo el mundo las tuviese.

 

También hubo abrazos grupales, y muchos, muchos besos.

 

-Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo Raoul acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado Agoney.

 

Raoul le dio un sobre bastante alargado – por lo que supuso que no era una carta - que había cogido el rubio de su casa. Agoney llevaba todo el camino de vuelta preguntándose que era, pero no había dicho nada para no quitarle el placer al rubio de poder explicarse él mismo.

 

-¿Qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

 

-Si no lo abres no lo vas a saber – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

 

Agoney le miró durante unos segundos, dejando que el rubio se sentara a su lado y observando el nerviosismo que crecía en él en pequeños gestos: recolocándose el pelo varias veces o mordiéndose las uñas.

 

Apartó la vista para brindársela a ese sobre blanco, que con letra un tanto temblorosa estaba escrito “Agoney” y su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar que podría haberlo escrito mientras lloraba.

 

Despegó el pegamento que cerraba el sobre, y con extremado cuidado miró lo que había dentro.

 

Era un papel grueso, de esos que se utilizan para dibujar. Fue sacándolo despacio, admirando el tesoro que aparecía frente a él.

 

-Espero que te guste – dijo Raoul a su lado. – No estoy acostumbrado a dibujar personas.

 

-Es… Es maravilloso, Raoul – dijo Agoney sin apartar la vista del retrato.

 

En ese folio salía Agoney, sonriendo, con los ojos casi escondidos por culpa de sus mejillas, y su pelo rizado y despeinado. También tenia el lunar, la barba y el brillo en los ojos de una persona que sonríe de verdad.

 

En una esquina del papel estaba escrito el nombre de Raoul junto a una pequeña nota que decía “ _Esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar nunca de poder enseñarte como te ven mis ojos y como te dibujan mis manos_. 

_Te quiero._

_\- Raoul.”_

Un poco más abajo había un numero de teléfono, que enseguida entendió que era el suyo, para seguir en contacto.

-Te quiero, Agoney – dijo el catalán mirando como a Agoney se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. – Y se que te has estado aguantando las lagrimas toda la maldita tarde, y lo siento si alguien te ha hecho sentir triste o presionado por aparentar hoy – sus ojos también se estaban empezando a cristalizar. – Por eso quiero que sepas que conmigo pues llorar, o gritar o correr o lo que tu quieras, que por favor no limites ningún sentimiento en tu interior, por favor.

 

-Te quiero tanto – susurró el moreno, besándole dulcemente los labios. – Te quiero muchísimo.

 

-Vamos a hacer que esto funcione ¿Vale, Ago? – dijo Raoul mirándole a los ojos. Sus caras estaban cerca y prácticamente la imagen del otro estaba borrosa por la cercanía y por las lagrimas que bordeaban sus ojos. – Te he dejado el teléfono, por favor, llámame.

 

-Te lo prometo. – Respondió, rodeándole con los brazos y acariciándole lentamente la espalda. – Prométemelo tu también, por favor.

 

-Te lo prometo.

 

…

 

 

Velocidad, el paisaje que se puedía observar desde la ventana del tren pasaba rápidamente y no se podía ver bien el mar.

 

Sentados uno al lado del otro, en unos asientos incomodos que hacia que le doliera la espalda. Sus manos entrelazadas, el pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano intentando sanar la herida que se estaba abriendo en ellos. Lenta, muy lentamente, dejando paso a las entrañas, a la flor marchita, a la noche oscura.

 

Y ellos solo respiraban, respiraban el aire cerrado del tren viejo, que se movía ente raíles oxidados y les llevaba al final, a ese final que tanto odiaban.

 

El final incorrecto. El final infeliz.

 

Porque nadie les había parado los pies, ni ellos mismos lo habían hecho. Todos sonrieron, dieron más abrazos, estaban hartos de los malditos abrazos, pero los dieron igualmente. Y subieron las mochilas y sus cuerpos al tren que les llevaría a Barcelona, al aeropuerto, a su final.

 

No quieran.

 

Y juraban que si les dejaban el silencio absoluto durante unos segundos, se podrían oír las grietas abriéndose en canal en su interior. Ellos lo estaban sintiendo y por eso se agarraban de la mano, por eso intentaban aferrarse.

 

No tendrían más noches de verano en las que dormirán abrazados.

 

No tendrían más tardes de helado de chocolate ni palabrería barata en la heladería donde se conocieron.

 

No tendrían más escapadas hacia playas desconocidas.

 

No tendían más noches de estrellas.

 

Más miradas ni te quieros.

 

No tendrían más verano.

 

Se agarraban a una esperanza difusa de teléfonos y visitas express, se agarraban a la esperanza de ser dos corazones que se susurraban.

 

Se querían, y nadie podía dudar de ello, se querían muchísimo, se querían bien.

 

Pero el viaje en tren acabó y la llegada al aeropuerto llegó.

 

Y agarrados de la mano entraron en el edificio que les iba a separar. Porque les importaba una mierda las miradas, les importaba una mierda quien les viera, quien les odiara por quererse. Ellos entrelazaron sus manos y no las soltaron.

 

Los pasos iban a ritmo, pero ambos estaban olvidado su alrededor, solo sentían el contacto de sus manos y sus lagrimas resbalándoles por las mejillas y no se querían soltar.

 

Se abrazaron, como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si sus cuerpos se pudieran unir en uno, como si los brazos que tanto les refugiaban fueran a quedarse. Se sintieron tanto que casi olvidaron que había dos corazones latiendo y no solo uno que intentaba no partirse en dos. Se abrazaron fuerte, se acariciaron, se miraron, se besaron, se quisieron.

 

-Te quiero – susurró Agoney.

 

-Te quiero – dijo Raoul acariciándole la mejilla, rasposa por la barba y húmeda por las lagrimas. - Te voy a echar de menos.

 

Agoney lo miró, acariciándole la cara lentamente, observando los ojos rojos por intentar aguantar las lagrimas, el pelo rubio, sedoso y despeinado.

 

-Y yo a ti - respondió Agoney besándole la comisura de los labios. – Te voy a echar tanto de menos.

 

-Va a funcionar ¿Vale, Agoney? Va a funcionar.

 

-Va a funcionar, amor.

 

Se volvieron a abrazar, se volvieron a mirar, los ojos que anunciaban la despedida, el acento canario que decía “me tengo que ir”, la mano del rubio dejando ir la del moreno, deshaciendo el contacto con la última caricia, con una ultima mirada, con un ultimo adiós.

 

Y se fue.

 

Y Raoul volvió solo en tren.

 

Y se rompió entre los brazos de su madre.

 

Llorando entre las paredes de su habitación. Solo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.


	15. 15

El verano acabó y empezaron las clases.

 

La universidad era algo nuevo para Raoul.

 

“Van a ser los mejores años de tu vida” le repetía su padre todos los días.

 

Lo único que quería era ver a su hijo ilusionado por esta nueva etapa de su vida. Pero Raoul no ponía de su parte.

 

Se pasaba tardes y noches enteras frente al teléfono, esperando la llamada de la única persona que le hacía sonreír en ese momento.

Siempre esperaba él la llamada porque las pocas veces que se había animado a dar el paso, Agoney nunca podía hablar. Así que se limitaba a esperar.

 

Le daba rabia pensar que el canario había podido seguir con su vida sin problema, no como él que a veces se olvidaba incluso de comer. Pero le daba más rabia pensar que sentía rabia porque la persona que quería estuviese bien.

 

Pero supongo que ha veces esperamos que las personas que queremos sientan lo mismo, y nos olvidamos que cada uno lleva los problemas de formas distintas.

 

Realmente le tranquilizaba que Agoney estuviese bien, pero le jodía ser él el que no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo cuando no estaba en casa, si la llamada habría llegado o no.

 

Seguían juntos y en contacto después de un mes de separarse. Y Raoul lo seguía queriendo como nadie, tanto que se olvidaba de todo lo demás que le hacia vivir. Sus cuadernos estaban cada vez más en blanco, sus amigos cada vez más lejos y su familia cada vez más preocupada.

 

Vivía por y para Agoney.

 

Pero ya no era lo mismo.

 

Probablemente fueran las personas indicadas, que se encontraron en el momento y en el lugar correcto, pero que cuando las dos últimas que corrompían, no había forma de sostener lo que una vez fueron.

 

Sabían que se querían pero no querían quererse así. Separados, inseguros y miedosos. Porque así no se podían querer bien, y ellos solo habían conocido esa forma de quererse.

 

Raoul se estaba distanciando de Aitana y le importaba una mierda.  

 

Se empezó a distanciar cuando el primer día de clases, sentados en el bar de la facultad, le contó que se había liando con Nerea varias veces durante el verano y que encima le había prometido que dejaría a Vicente para estar con ella cuando volviesen, para después refugiarse en los brazos de un hombre al que ni quería solo por miedo al rechazo social, y dejó destrozada a una chiquilla que no se lo merecía.

 

No se lo merecían ni Nerea ni Vicente.

 

Por eso su amistad, esa de toda la vida, “los inseparables” como tantas personas los habían llamado durante años, se estaba deteriorando. Y Raoul sabia que no estaba siendo completamente justo con ella, que la homofobia de la sociedad esta demasiado presente y da miedo, pero Nerea era la persona más buena y valiente que había conocido en su vida, la chica que menos se merecía ser herida.

La que meses después se volvería un pilar fundamental para él, y crearían una amistad que sí duraría una vida.

Pero Nerea se moría por los huesos de Aitana y, la chica del flequillo seguía jugando con ella.

 

Porque después del verano se siguieron liando. Porque Aitana llenó el corazón de promesas vacías y sin sentido, le dijo que era la mujer de su vida y que la querría para siempre, le aseguró que vivirían juntas en un pisito en el centro y que se comerían cualquier rechazo de aquellas personas que no las aceptaran.

 

Y una mierda.

 

Aitana no la quería, si estuviera enamorada no la trataría así, como un juguete al que utilizar cuando le apetecía, para después tirarlo, sin preocuparse una mierda de sus sentimientos.

 

Aitana se enfadó con Raoul cuando le dijo las cosas a la cara, como habían hecho ellos siempre. Y le sonsacó no haberle hecho caso durante parte del verano por estar con Agoney, y Raoul la odió por eso.  Aitana  no le habló durante meses, pero a Raoul tampoco le importó, porque se estaba encerrando en algo que le iba a joder muchos de los “mejores años de su vida”.

 

Sí, Raoul esperaba cada tarde las llamadas de Agoney, sentado frente al teléfono, olvidando todos los estudios que cargaba su espalda, olvidado a sus amigos, a quedar con ellos para hacer vida social, porque tenía que esperar la llamada de su novio.

 

Y estaba sujetando todos sus sentimientos en el cable que hacía funcionar el teléfono, y que ahora, también servía para hacerle funcionar el corazón.

 

Y esas llamadas cada vez eran menos, menos frecuentes, menos duraderas.

 

Pronto salieron excusas de “ahora mismo no puedo hablar” o “ya hablaremos más tarde”, hasta que las llamadas diarias pasaron a ser semanales, hasta mensuales.

 

Fue un día a mediados de febrero, cuando el frio calaba sus huesos y ya no había hojas en los arboles del paseo que le llevaba a su facultad. Mientras miraba la fotografía que le había regalado Miriam poco antes de acabar el verano, cuando ya estaban recogiendo las cosas para volver a la ciudad.

La fotografía pertenecía al día en que les hicieron esa sesión de fotos. Que acabó en el mar con una pequeña guerra de agua, la cual Miriam se preocupó en retratar. De esa sesión, le regaló una foto en la que salían ellos dos, mojados de arriba abajo, despeinados, sonriendo, justo después de besarse. Y que en la parte trasera, la gallega había escrito:  “ _para que no te olvides nunca de como te miraba_.”

 

 Fue mirando esa foto con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y su pelo despeinado, cuando decidió romperse por completo para intentar salvar sus inseguridades, que desde hacia meses le estaban comiendo por dentro.

No supo, en ese momento, el daño que le haría ser él el que se colgara del teléfono y llamara a la persona que tanto quería, porque quería salvar eso que se estaba marchitando.

 

Agoney lloraba a través de la línea y Raoul lo sabia porque aunque intentara tapar su voz temblorosa y rota, el rubio ya lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía todas y cada una de las tácticas que tenía Agoney para ocultar su llanto.

Le faltaban esas manos que le arropaban por las noches, esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban como nunca nadie lo había mirado. Esa voz, que ahora estaba interferida por la censura del teléfono. Que no salía clara y precisa, y Raoul la echaba tanto de menos.

 

La primera vez que se llamaron fue justo después de que Agoney aterrizara en las Islas Canarias. Le llamó desde la primera cabina telefónica que vio, necesitado de oír la voz del catalán.

Agoney tan solo le explicó como el vuelo había ido bien, y que ahora esperaba a que su hermana le viniera a buscar. También se repitieron unas cuantas veces que se echaban de menos.

Hubo más llamadas, muchísimas llamadas. En cada momento libre llamaban, y por eso funcionó durante unos meses.

Raoul volvió a Montgat, y dejó atrás el pueblo donde había vivido su historia de amor.

 

Llegaron las clases, el frio y las llamadas cada vez eran más escasas.

 

Se aferraban a lo que sentían, aunque ahora lo tuvieran que sentir por separado.

 

Pero Raoul llamó ese día de febrero a Agoney, y su voz estaba rota. Entre llantos, el canario le explicó que no funcionaba, que le pesaba el corazón pero no funcionaba, que no quería amarle mal.

 

“ _-Nunca he querido a alguien como te quiero a ti, pero nos estamos haciendo daño y no podemos seguir así._

_-Vale – contestó Raoul._ ”

 

Raoul no lloró, porque el pitido que daba por sentenciada su última llamada correspondía con el latido de su corazón.

 

Nulo.

 

No había lagrimas, no había pena. Tan solo un dolor irremediable en su pecho, que apretaba y apretaba y no le dejaba respirar.

 

Ese dolor estuvo el primer día que salió de fiesta con sus “colegas” de la uni. Fiesta en la cual intentó ahogar dolor que ni sabia que sentía en alcohol. Se emborrachó hasta vomitar, hasta no poder ni andar. Pero el solo quería sentirse un poco más vivo.

 

No hubo más llamadas, pero si más fiestas.

 

Y más cuerpos vacíos con los que intentaba sentir algo cercano a lo que alguna vez sintió.

 

Pero no hacian cosquillas en los labios, y los besos de las bocas anónimas no los sentía en el dedo pequeño del pie. Tampoco había palabras de afecto ni   _amores_ por en medio, no había sentimiento ni desenfreno ni adrenalina.

 

Era única y llanamente correrse. Follar con cualquiera y correrse, esperando algún día encontrar un cuerpo que le hiciera sentir un 1% de lo que le hizo sentir Agoney.

 

Pero el canario que vivía en su subconsciente, el que le visitaba cada segundo de su vida, le hizo creer de tal forma en el amor que todo lo que hubo después se quebraba en la punta de sus dedos.

Porque no había electricidad, ni un rayo que le partía en dos. No había nada.

Los brazos que un día fueron su refugio se habían evaporado junto a su estabilidad emocional y su autoestima.

 

Porque el sexo que en un principio era para sentir, se había convertido en su forma de buscar amor.

De buscar unos nuevos brazos. Pero el post-polvo no venia acompañado con caricias, ni la mañana después con escapadas a la playa. Ahora era un “ya nos veremos, si eso”.

 

Lo peor fue volver al pueblo el cuando llegó el verano de 1996.

 

Porque aunque no quería en su corazón todavía vivía la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo allí.

 

Pero en la heladería no estaba el camarero.

 

Y las playas estaban llenas de gente aunque Raoul las sintiera vacías.

 

Y en la casa amarilla con una enredadera y flores de fruta de la pasión ahora estaba hospedada por una familia inglesa con dos hijos.

Que dormían y vivían en la misma habitación donde ellos hicieron el amor por primera vez.

 

Raoul no sentía que tuviera el corazón roto, lo sentía apagado, como si la llama que un día lo encendió todo, lo incendió todo, como si la chispa que le hizo querer vivirlo todo, se hubiese apagado y el rastro de cenizas que dejó ese incendio ya estuvieran frías.

 

Sus cuadernos estaban en blanco, Aitana no le hablaba, Nerea estaba rota, Miriam en Galicia y no sabía nada de Agoney.

 

No sabía nada de Agoney desde febrero.

 

Y lo echaba jodidamente de menos.

 

Sobretodo cuando sus pies inconscientemente le llevaron a la cala. A esa cala.

 

Pero seguía sin llorar y su pecho quemaba, sus costillas lo asfixiaban.

Y llegaron las fiestas del pueblo y todo el mundo estaba  contento y borracho y cachondo. Y Raoul se desahogó en un cuerpo cualquiera, con el que tampoco sintió nada.

 

Fueron sus padres los que le aconsejaron volver a la ciudad y acabar el verano allí. Porque sus padres no soportaban ver a su hijo, a su pequeño, precioso y alegre niño: triste, roto, destruido. Ellos solo querían que volviese a ser lo que unos meses atrás era, solo querían que fuera feliz.

Álvaro durmió con el varias noches después de la ruptura, con la intención de calmar cualquier tempestad que en su interior se estuviera desarrollando. Pero se asustó al ver su calma, su pasividad, su nada. Porque se dio cuenta que lo estaba acumulando todo dentro de él. Estaba añadiendo más y más peso en su interior convirtiéndose en una bomba de relojería que un día o explotaría o le volvería loco.

 

Álvaro le quería hacer explotar. Quería que llorase días enteros, que gritase a los cuatro vientos que estaba mal, que corriese, que saliera a la calle para ser libre. Porque cualquier opción aparte de esa era terrorífica.  

 

Pero Raoul no tenía ninguna mano a la que agarrarse para llevar a cabo su revolución.

 

Volvió a la ciudad cuando sintió que se estaba asfixiando en el pueblo. El mismo pueblo del que no se quería marchar el verano pasado. En un verano que no quería que acabase y que ahora no era más que un recuerdo, cada vez más lejano.

 

En setiembre volvió a la universidad, y también volvieron las fiestas, el alcohol y el sexo sin amor.

 

Bailaba noches enteras hasta que sus pies dolían, su garganta ardía, y su corazón parecía palpitar. Porque cuando bailaba estaba bien y cuando desnudaba un cuerpo más brindándole besos descompasados y caricias tristes. Cuando sentía una persona jadear sobre él, gemir sobre él, correrse, se sentía un poco menos solo.

 

Hasta que ese cuerpo se largaba y pasaba a la noche solitaria, llorando, por fin, llorando.

 

Fue una mañana, poco antes de Navidad, cuando volvía del apartamento donde se había acostado con un tío del que no se acordaba ni del nombre.

No eran las siete de la mañana pero no quiso pasar ni un minuto más al lado de esa persona a la que había conocido en una discoteca cualquiera de Barcelona. Iba tambaleando por la calle, canturreando “ _Canta por mí_ ” del Ultimo de la fila, sin ningún tipo de rumbo.

 

Se paró cuando vio un bar abierto, un bar llamado “1995” y al que entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Era un bar pequeño, familiar. Dentro tan solo había unos cuantos viejos que tomaban el desayuno allí, hablando con la camarera de sus hijos y sus problemas y sus historias.

La camarera era una señora de unos cuarenta años, rubia y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Sonreía y reía algunas de sus bromas mientras acababa de servirles el café. En el aire se saboreaba el olor a tabaco que consumía el ambiente. La trabajadora al ver a Raoul se dirigió directamente a él, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa para darle la bienvenida a ese pequeño local.

 

-Hola chaval – le llamó la mujer, cuya voz parecía rota por los años consumiendo tabaco, pero su tono era alegre y acogedor.

 

De cerca pudo notar como sus dientes estaban ciertamente anaranjados aunque ella no tenía problema en enseñar su sonrisa con orgullo, en la placa que adornaba su camiseta se podía ver “Marga” escrito.  Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, observaban a Raoul con cierto detenimiento, antes de brevemente señalarle una mesa al lado de la ventana para que se sentara.

Raoul salió un poco de su trance en el que se dedicó a examinar cada detalle del lugar, desde sus paredes blancas, sus espejos colocados estratégicamente hacer que el lugar pareciera más grande, la barra; en la cual estaban exhibidos unos cuantos dulces y bastantes bebidas alcohólicas, las recreativas justo al lado de la puerta del baño, y las mesas, pequeñas y marrones.

 

Se sentó en la mesa que la camarera le había indicado, aun tambaleándose ya que el alcohol consumido la noche anterior aun navegaba entre sus venas.

 

-¿Qué te pongo? – preguntó la mujer, mirándolo tranquilamente.

 

-Em, - al hablar, Raoul notó lo seca que estaba su garganta y lo rota que estaba su voz. – Un café con leche y una botella agua, por favor.

 

-Marchando – contestó la señora sin apuntar nada en la libreta que aguardaba su bolsillo pero que parecía intacta.

 

Raoul miró por la ventana cuando la mujer le dejó solo. En el fondo se oían las risotadas de la gente mayor que consumía su desayuno en el local. La ciudad se estaba despertando: se podían observar personas saliendo de sus casas apresuradas para llegar al trabajo, otros paseaban al perro y gente tan solo divagando por las calles aun borrachos de la noche anterior, como Raoul.

 

Fue en ese momento cuando rompió a llorar.

 

Cuando por una milésima de segundo la cara de Agoney apareció borrosa en su cabeza, cuando creyó haber olvidado su cara.

 

-Perdone – llamó a la camarera.

 

Ella se apresuró al ver al chico llorando, dejando el café a medio hacer.

 

-¿Estas bien, chaval?

 

-¿Me puede dejar un bolígrafo? – preguntó entre sollozos.

 

Marga le dio el bolígrafo que aguardaba en su bolsillo, y después de preguntar unas cuantas veces más si de verdad estaba bien se marchó para acabar el café.

 

Raoul cogió una servilleta que había sobre la mesa, y allí, en una jodida servilleta intentó trazar las líneas que creaban, que unían el rostro del canario, la cara de Agoney.

 

Porque se había acostado con personas de las que ni se acordaba el nombre, pero el simple hecho de pensar que podría estar olvidando la cara de la persona que quería le hizo explotar. La bomba de relojería explotó.

Y dibujó la cara de Agoney sobre la servilleta, porque aunque su cabeza por segundos la hubiese olvidado, sus manos todavía sabían como dibujarla.

 

Lloró.

 

Lloró sobre el café, lloró cuando salió del local y lloró cuando llegó a casa y Álvaro lo abrazó.

 

Porque también había entendido que Agoney no podía ser el amor de su vida.

 

Que Agoney no era el único hombre de su vida. Que no podía ser el único hombre al que quisiese.

 

Porque también se tenía que querer a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy literalmente temblando después de escribir este capítulo. 
> 
> Se que no es lo que muchos esperaban pero así estaba planeado ser desde el principio. 
> 
> Me he desahogado mucho escribiendo esto y he llorado mucho, espero que lo apreciéis porque es un capítulo muy importante para mí. 
> 
> Os quiero.


	16. 16

“Buenos días señores pasajeros. El comandante y todos los miembros de la tripulación les damos las gracias por elegir este vuelo con destino Barcelona.”

Agoney estaba sentando en el asiento 26F del avión que le llevaría a Barcelona. Eran las ocho de la mañana y mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla, el exterior de aeropuerto de Tenerife, sus dedos tambaleaban de nerviosismo sobre uno de los reposabrazos de su asiento.   
A su lado estaba sentada una señora mayor que hablaba con el que parecía ser su nieto, y por lo que Agoney pudo comprender de la conversación, le explicaba con entusiasmo cómo le enseñaría su ciudad al niño. El chaval parecía rondar los 10 años y estaba sonriente, escuchando a su abuela explicarle como irian el Tibi dabo o cómo visitarían los artistas que cada día alegraban el paseo de Las Ramblas. Hablaba del color de Barcelona y de como te enamorabas de la ciudad justo después de poner un pie en ella. 

El avión empezó su ruta hacia la pista de despegue, y Agoney no sabía donde esconder su inquietud. Miraba por todos lados, a las azafatas, los pasajeros, el aeropuerto que cada vez era más pequeño dado por la escapada del avión hacia el cielo. 

Cuando el avión estuvo en el punto más alto y las luces del cinturón se apagaron, el canario sacó su pequeña libreta. Parecía más vieja de lo que realmente era por lo usada que estaba, manoseada, escrita, dibujada, subrayada, con paginas añadidas y otras arrancadas, dibujos, garabatos, fotos, recuerdos. Era una libreta llena de historias. 

Desde hacia ya unos cuatro años que Agoney aguardaba todos sus recuerdos en pequeñas libretas, escribiendo como se sentía y como lo vivía. Era una manía que había heredado de su madre, cuyos cajones de escritorio estaban llenos de esa clase de cuadernos. 

Abrió el objeto por una nueva pagina en blanco, y escribió en la parte superior la fecha: 1/10/2000. 

Unas líneas más abajo empezó a escribir todo lo que sentía: la adrenalina, la ilusión, el miedo que se apoderaba de él sin querer, el terror al próximo escalón. Sus palabras resbalaban entre sus dedos, recreándose en cada rosa que sentía crecer en su interior. Hasta que en la ultima línea escribió con letra temblorosa: Raoul. 

No tenía ni idea de si el rubio seguía viviendo en Barcelona, pero toda la esperanza que durante años durmió en su corazón se despertó el día que le ofrecieron el proyecto en esa ciudad. 

Agoney se refugió en la música.   
Durante mucho tiempo fue lo único que le tranquilizó, que le ayudó a seguir adelante, consiguiendo transmitir su dolor y convertir su pena en música, en arte. 

Y escondió su obra durante mucho tiempo por vergüenza. 

A que le trataran de loco o de ingenuo por creer que podría vivir de ello. 

Pero hubo una noche, en un bar perdido por Tenerife, mientras cenaba con Airam. En ese recintó empezó a sonar “El último de la fila”, específicamente la canción “Canta por mi”, y allí, en ese bar, con su cita, empezó a llorar, porque se acordó de la promesa que le hizo un día a Raoul, a su amor. 

“Canta, Ago, canta”

Y decidió sacar adelante algo por lo que había tirado la toalla hacía muchos años.   
Presentó unas cuantas canciones escritas y producidas por él a todas discográficas que pudo, hasta que una de ellas, con bastante renombr,e le llamó meses después para llevar adelante un proyecto. 

Fue en ese momento, en cuanto el avión atravesó unas cuantas nubes, hundiéndose en su textura blanca, cuando sus ojos no aguantaron más las lagrimas, empezando a sollozar y a temblar.

Iba a Barcelona, a llevar a cabo su sueño, el sueño que tantos desvelos le había causado, el sueño de su vida. 

Cinco años habían pasado desde ese verano. Cinco años. 

Y los recordaba todos, todos y cada uno de los días. 

Era difícil de explicar para Agoney lo difícil que habían sido esos años. Lo difícil que había sido todo después del verano de 1995. 

Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando vives en algo parecido a lo utópico, y después caes de golpe en una realidad con la que ni te identificas. 

Pero cada noche, cada maldita y jodida noche, al cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, se acordaba de la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel, de aquel olor, de aquel sentimiento. 

E intentaba cerrar con más fuerza sus ojos, para que al abrirlos, aun tuviera al lado a aquel chico. 

Algo había pasado ese verano, algo era diferente a todo lo que vino después, algo de ese verano lo hizo único, lo hizo eterno. 

Agoney estuvo saliendo durante un año con Airam. 

Un chico de Arona, una ciudad cercana a Adeje. Se habían conocido de fiesta y su pequeño desliz de una noche acabó siendo una relación duradera. 

Airam lo quiso mucho. Tuvieron una relación bonita, con citas en restaurantes y besos espontáneos.   
Airam era un chico muy gracioso y le hizo reír siempre, a carcajadas. Airam de hacia sentir bien. 

Lo dejó al inicio del otoño de 1998. Después de despertarse a su lado y sentir que no era quien quería que estuviera allí, abrazándole, en su cama, cuando la fragancia del cuerpo de Airam no era la que él quería oler. 

Una gilipollez para mucha gente, pero a Agoney se le vino el mundo abajo. 

Todo lo que durante tres años había construido se derrumbó sobre sus hombros, y tuvo que huir de ese escondite, de esos brazos que no sabían a hogar, que no sabían a amor.

Porque pensó haber superado algo que llevaba clavado en el corazón. Una espina tan profunda que le estaba desangrando lentamente sin darse ni cuenta. 

Por eso no se pensó dos veces coger las maletas, agarrar la oportunidad de salir de Tenerife, el lugar donde nunca se había encontrado a gusto, y volver a arriesgar un futuro, esta vez más lejos. 

Bajó del avión con los ojos rojos y dos enormes maletas y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida de los taxis, ese vehículo que le llevaría a su nuevo hogar. 

…

El piso que había conseguido estaba la suficientemente céntrico como para tener todo lo que él consideraba importante cerca.   
Barcelona era preciosa, y Agoney lo tuvo claro desde el momento en el que puso un pie encima, cuanta razón tenía la abuelita del avión. Su color y su gente hacia aquella ciudad catalana una especial. La vida que inundaba las calles, los colores de las casas, la arquitectura de Gaudí, todo ello hacia esa ciudad preciosa, y Agoney se sintió acogido por ella desde el primer instante.   
Su nuevo piso era bastante cómodo y luminoso. No era muy grande pero su espacio le era más que suficiente a Agoney. Tenía lo esencial: dormitorio, cocina, salón y baño, pero aun así era lo suficientemente espacioso como para poder decorarlo todo a su gusto, y tener espacio para todo su equipo de música.  
La vivienda tenía unos grandes ventanales en el salón que dejaban entrar toda la luz de la calle. Las paredes blancas y el lugar sin amueblar lo hacían aun más grande. Había comprado comida en el restaurante del ikea después de ir a comprar los muebles, y frente a él, se le avecinaban largas horas para convertir aquel piso en un hogar.   
No podía negar que su cabeza, durante los últimos días, tan solo funcionaba a veces. Y es que la mayoría de momentos, su pensamientos divagaban en recuerdos, esencias, y ojos color caramelo, aquel poema que de tanto memorizarlo se sabía cada verso, cada lágrima.   
Y sus sentimientos decidieron bailar con él, cuando su equipo de música estuvo enchufado, bailando con el amor de su vida, en un vaivén solitario lleno de amor propio, porque si algo le quedó claro a Agoney durante esos cinco años, era que amarse, mimarse y quererse iba por delante de todo lo demás, pero que siempre quedaba espacio para cometer locuras por amor. 

Tumbado sobre el colchón en el salón de su nueva casa a las dos de la mañana, Agoney no podía conciliar el sueño. 

En su cabeza no paraban de formularse preguntas, inseguridades y problemas.

La sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio, de jugárselo todo, pero que a altas horas de la noche te arrancan la seguridad y sientes miedo. 

Y sentía miedo. 

Mucho miedo. 

No sabía que pasaría en esa ciudad, que futuro tendría, si lo tendría. 

Que pasaría si Raoul aparecía por una calle cualquiera. 

¿Le odiaría?

Tendría razones suficientes para hacerlo. 

Porque durante cinco años no tuvo el valor de volverlo a llamar. 

Porque durante cinco años metió sus sentimientos en una caja blindada y ahuyentó cualquier esperanza de que el chico de Barcelona todavía pensara en él. 

Le pareció egoísta volver a llamar cuando su alrededor volvió a estar un poco más bajo control. 

Raoul no se merecía eso. 

Se merecía alguien que le abrazara por las noches y le quisiese con ganas. 

Y eso, Agoney, lejos, no lo podía hacer. 

Tenia miedo a las preguntas. Todas esas preguntas que durante años, él mismo había estado alejando de su cabeza, porque no había día en el que no se arrepintiera de haberle perdido.   
Porque una serie de circunstancias mal dadas le había llevado a dejar atrás a la persona que más había querido en su vida, y una serie de circunstancias afortunadas le habían llevado a Barcelona, y a un nuevo inicio. 

… 

Eran las siete de la tarde y aquella ciudad se estaba tiñendo de colores cálidos. Las hojas de los arboles caían secas en el suelo del lugar, dando la bienvenida al esperado otoño.   
Agoney caminaba por su nueva ciudad, la ya que olía a hogar.   
Pensaba en lo bien que estaba evolucionando el proyecto. En como Ricky, que también trabajaba para la misma discográfica, se había hecho su amigo en poco tiempo, y que a través de él, había conocido a Kibo, Rafa, Mery y Júlia, personas con las que rápidamente había entabló una amistad, y las que le presentaron los mejores rincones de Barcelona.   
Agoney, un día entre cervezas, le explicó a Ricky como le conoció realmente: en una verbena de pueblo del verano de 1995, cantando una canción de las Spice Girls. Y se acordaba de él porque básicamente recordaba cada minuto de ese verano.   
Y ahora trabajaban en la misma discográfica, haciendo futuros proyectos prometedores y a la vista de un futuro esperado, soñado.

Paró sus pensamientos frente un semáforo en rojo. Los coches pasaban frente a él y la gente se acumulaba a su lado. 

Fue allí. 

Donde sus ojos conectaron. 

El semáforo seguía en rojo pero la respiración de Agoney se entrecortó y sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, pegadas en las paredes que construían su cuello. 

Quería gritar. 

Raoul. 

Raoul estaba ahí. 

Quería gritar su nombre. 

Pero no podía. 

Estaba allí, en el otro lado del semáforo, mirándole. 

No se movió cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. 

Cuando el mundo volvió a funcionar y las personas que estaban en sus costados avanzaron para cruzar la calle. Pero él se quedó allí. Viendo como Raoul caminaba hacia él. 

De forma muy lenta. 

Parecía que estaba llorando.

Pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente no dijeron nada. 

Se quedaron callados. 

Porque las palabras sobraban, las palabras dolían.

Y es que hasta el silencio duele un poco, cuando dos almas que se tocaron, se miraron y se quisieron tanto como para no olvidarse nunca.

Se vuelven a encontrar. 

…

 

El café de aquel bar estaba un tanto amargo, así que Agoney le echó los dos sobres de azúcar que le habían traído. 

Estaba temblando, algo que intentó disimular cuando, con demasiada sutileza fingida, agarró la cucharilla para remover el líquido de la taza blanca. 

Tenía a Raoul en frente. 

El rubio iba vestido de forma bastante elegante, con una camisa blanca y una americana negra que se había quitado al entrar a ese bar llamado 1995. El chico había saludado con bastante cercanía a la camarera, por lo que Agoney pensó que debía acudir a ese local con bastante frecuencia. 

Los pensamientos de Agoney empezaron a acumularse mientras removía el café frente a él, mientras sentía la mirada de Raoul sobre él. 

Le odiaba, Agoney pensaba que Raoul le odiaba. Y quería desaparecer, evaporarse, no quería oír con la voz que le dijo por primera vez “te quiero” algo así. 

-¿Me odias? 

Y esas fueron las primeras palabras que realmente compartieron después de cinco años sin saber nada del otro. 

Agoney tembló al oír esa voz decir eso. 

Paró de remover el café y dirigió su mirada a Raoul. Sus ojos transparentaban todo el miedo que debía sentir en ese momento, todas las preocupaciones que su cuerpo soportaba. 

-¿Qué? – preguntó Agoney casi susurrando, lo había oído, pero al no entender el motivo de la pregunta su primera reacción fue contraatacar con esa estúpida pregunta, de la cual se arrepintió al instante. 

Raoul apartó la vista durante unos segundos, expulsando aire por la nariz, con la intención de tranquilizarse.   
Volvió a mirarle, esta vez con los ojos cristalizados. 

-Que si me odias, - dijo un poco más alto – llevas desde que nos hemos encontrado y te he invitado al café evitándome la mirada, y – paró unos segundos para tragar saliva – yo solo quiero saber si me odias. 

-No. – Contestó Agoney de inmediato. 

Raoul expulsó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones y asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Me odias tu a mí? – preguntó Agoney cuando su vista se había vuelto a posar sobre el café intacto el cual removía. 

-No.

La respuesta llegó como la brisa de mar un día caluroso de verano, le hizo soltar la cucharilla y pasar una mano por su frente, sonriendo levemente. 

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Raoul viendo como Agoney soltaba unas cuantas risas susurradas. - ¿De que te ríes? 

El moreno levantó la vista para mirar al otro chico, los oscuros ojos del canario se habían empezado a llenar de lágrimas después de que Raoul le contestara con total seguridad que no le odiaba. 

No le odiaba. 

Cabe añadir que esa risa no fue más que esa nerviosa que aparece cuando se alivia una tensión demasiado acumulada. 

Y esa tensión, Agoney la llevaba encima desde hacía cinco años. 

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Raoul cuando vio a Agoney más tranquilo. 

-Bien – le contestó lentamente. – Mejor, ahora. 

-¿Eres feliz? En tu vida, me refiero. 

Raoul pronunció esas palabras con tanto cuidado que parecían hechas de cristal, y Agoney vio enseguida el peso que llevaba esa pregunta sobre los hombros de Raoul. 

-Sí, sí, estoy feliz – respondió con sinceridad. Raoul lo acompañó con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, que hizo que el pecho de Agoney quemara. – Estoy empezando un proyecto musical, aquí en Barcelona. – Sonrió. 

Los ojos de Raoul se agrandaron, para después encogerse a causa de la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaron y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. 

Agoney quería llorar. 

-Eso es maravilloso – dijo Raoul riendo levemente. – Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad. 

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Agoney después de beber un pequeño sorbo de su café, el cual ya estaba frio. - ¿Eres feliz? 

-Sí, - respondió Raoul, y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara afirmó la verdad de su respuesta – soy muy feliz. 

-Me alegro. 

-Hoy abro una galería de arte – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Me encantaría que vineras. 

-No, no tengo nada que hacer. 

-Entonces ¿vienes? 

-Vengo. 

… 

Se adentraron al barrio gótico de Barcelona a paso lento, mientras no paraban de mirar de reojo a la persona que tenían al lado. 

La misma que dieron por perdida hacía mucho. 

-La comparto con Nerea, - dijo Raoul rompiendo el silencio al cual se habían sumergido durante toda la caminata – la galería digo. Ella también presenta allí su fotografía. 

-¿Enserio? Que ganas de verla – dijo Agoney sonriendo. 

-Esta preciosa. 

-No lo dudo. Y ¿Aitana?

La sonrisa de Raoul entristeció un poco después de nombrar a la chica del flequillo. 

-No hablo con ella desde hace más de dos años. 

-¿Qué? – preguntó Agoney extrañado. - ¿Por qué? 

-Cosas de la vida. – respondió encogiendo los hombros. – Le hizo mucho daño a Nerea después del verano. No supo soportar la verdad y yo se la eché en cara sin ningún tapujo, y ella me odió por ello. 

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Me dolió más tarde ¿Sabes? Cuando realmente me di cuenta que la había perdido por completo y que ella también estaba mal. Me sentí un imbécil por presionar a alguien que no estaba preparado para salir del armario. 

-¿Salir del armario?

-Si, ¿no lo sabias? 

-No…

-Nerea y ella estuvieron liadas, - explicó Raoul doblando la esquina de una calle. – demasiado tiempo. Aitana no dejó a Vicente, de hecho creo que siguen juntos, y Nerea se rompió. 

-Joder… 

-Pero ahora esta bien. Hasta se ha echado novia. 

-Me alegro – respondió Agoney con una sonrisa sincera. 

-Amèlia, se llama. Portuguesa – aclaró – es muy maja y se quieren mucho y bien. Lo mejor para la niña. 

Frente a ellos se encontraban unas cuantas personas que hacían cola para entrar a un local. Iban vestidos de forma elegante, mayoritariamente de traje negro o vestido del mismo color. 

-Es aquí – dijo Raoul dando paso al moreno dentro del local, pasando por delante de todas las personas que se amontonaban en la puerta. 

-¡Raoul! – la voz chillona de Nerea sonó demasiado alta por el relajado ambiente que se respiraba en esa sala llena de pinturas. - ¡Por dios! ¿Quién cojones llega tarde a su propia presentación artística? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan irresponsable, Raoul? 

La chiquilla estaba enfadada y se le notaba por lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas al ver a Raoul. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus manos sobre sus caderas, adaptando la postura de madre enfadada. 

-Nerea, tranquilízate, ha sido un imprevisto – dijo Raoul susurrándole. 

Nerea apartó la vista del rubio y directamente se fijó en su acompañante. 

Su cara cambió por completo.

Sorpresa, confusión y emoción fueron los estados de animo que Agoney pudo descifrar de su rostro. 

-¿Agoney? – su voz dijo el nombre del canario con tanta delicadeza que el nombrado casi se rompe allí mismo. 

Nerea le abrazó como solo ella sabía. 

Con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. 

Los abrazos de Nerea son de esos que nunca se olvidan. Esos abrazos fuertes a la vez que delicados. Encajando los cuerpos por completo, haciendo un nudo de brazos y manos y rencuentros. 

-Estas preciosa, Nerea – le dijo Agoney cogiéndola de la cara. 

Nerea tenía el mismo cuerpo pequeñito que hacia cinco años. Pero su pelo rubio caía como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros y sus ojos – ligeramente maquillados – brillaban bajo la luz de su preciosa sonrisa. 

El aire que desprendía, su fragancia, su esencia era distinta. Y se veía en ella una mujer maravillosa. 

-Bueno, Nerea nos llaman – dijo Raoul interrumpiendo el momento. – Te dejamos para que disfrutes de la galería. 

 

-Eh, Raoul – le llamó el canario. - ¿Quieres ir a cenar después? 

-Sí, claro – respondió Raoul sonriendo. 

…

La galería era bastante grande, sus paredes blancas estaban adornadas con arte y el lugar estaba muy iluminado para que los espectadores no se perdieran ni un detalle de las obras. 

Habían dividido en espacio en dos salas para cada arte, teniendo así un espacio dedicado a la pintura y otro a la fotografía. 

Se oía música ambiental de estilos como Jazz y Blues que le daban al lugar un aire de elegancia y formalidad. 

Los presentes opinaban sobre las obras de forma seria y tranquila, mientras algunos tomaban alguna que otra copa de vino que el pequeño catering ofrecía. 

Cuando Agoney perdió de vista a sus dos únicos conocidos empezó a navegar por las habitaciones llenas de cuadros. 

La primera pintura que le llamó la atención fue cuatro cuadros colgados en una misma pared, con un mismo motivo. 

En la parte superior de todos esos cuadros había un pequeño cartel escrito con letra de ordenador en el cual tan solo aparecía una palabra: Soledad.   
Después de leer eso, Agoney analizó cada una de las cuatro pinturas: la primera, era la imagen de la puerta de una discoteca, la cual parecía haber cerrado después de una noche de fiesta. Se veía una calle solitaria, con únicamente una persona sentada en la puerta del local retratado.   
La segunda imagen pertenecía a la playa que el propio Agoney reconoció enseguida, la playa del pueblo. Pero en la pintura estaba desierta, con tan solo alguna prueba del paso de las personas por el lugar, como una lata de cerveza.   
La tercera imagen, el canario también la pudo reconocer, porque en el lugar retratado él mismo había pasado mucho tiempo: la heladería donde se conocieron. Estaba representada como él nunca antes la había llegado a ver: vacía. Dibujada al detalle, incluso Agoney pudo distinguir una tarrina de helado de chocolate encima de una mesa cualquiera (o no tanto) del lugar.

La ultima imagen le rompió el corazón. Era la habitación de Raoul en el pueblo. Igual de desordenada, con libros por el suelo, tazas de te en la mesilla de noche y el colchón, desecho. Agoney casi se puso a llorar cuando incluso con la capa de ficción que le regalaba el papel, pudo sentir ese colchón aun caliente y durante un segundo le aterró la idea de que fuera esa misma imagen la que vio Raoul al volver después de dejarlo en el aeropuerto. 

Dio un paso atrás después de volver a leer la palabra que daba un nombre a esas cuatro representaciones, porque le impactó pensar lo solo que debió sentirse el rubio como para ser capaz de representar algo tan abstracto como la soledad, porque había cogido su esencia y la había calcado en cuatro sencillos cuadros. 

Allí se dio cuenta que ninguna palabra le haría conocer más a Raoul que alguno de sus cuadros, porque en ellos se veía la verdad que él observaba, su dolor, su felicidad, su realidad. 

Por todo eso empezó a observar la galería nerviosamente, porque entre esas paredes estaba un Raoul abierto en canal, con todos sus sentimientos pintados y expuestos.

Vio cuadros de su madre, de Nerea, de Mireya cantando, de Álvaro, todos dibujados con extremado detallismo. Álvaro estaba retratado en un momento en el que parecía haber marcado un gol, y de ese cuadro desprendía la admiración que le tenía Raoul a su hermano, igual que a su madre. 

También había paisajes llenos de vida, flores de fruta de la pasión retratadas al detalle, cuadros abstractos de colores simultáneos, aleatorios, otros que desprendían rabia. 

Toda el nerviosismo con el que estaba observando la exposición se paró cuando lo vio. 

Parecía que se había parado el mundo y juró que durante unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio y lo único que podía escuchar era su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración, agitada e intranquila.

Era él. Era Agoney. Representado en distintas perspectivas. Era una cuadro pequeño, dividido en tres pequeños retratos. 

Se acercó lentamente a ese cuadro dividido en tres. La primera imagen era él de perfil y con los ojos cerrados, los colores que inundaban el cuadro eran parecidos al de una puesta de sol.   
Se acercó un poco más, y en la parte inferior, justo en el momento en el que se acababan los colores y aparecía el lienzo blanco, estaba escrita con letra pequeña una frase. “Deseo aprender a dibujar cuerpos”.

Agoney tembló, porque enseguida supo a que se refería. 

A sus tres deseos. 

Esos que hicieron bajo una manta viendo la puesta de sol, en la cala donde le confesó por primera vez que se estaba enamorando de él. 

“No te equivocas”

La siguiente imagen también era él, una imagen seria, mirando fijamente al espectador, donde se apreciaba su pelo rizado y sus ojos, en donde se reflejaba la intensidad de su mirada. 

“Deseo volver a nuestro primer beso”

En la última imagen Agoney salía riendo, bajo lo que parecía ser lluvia. 

“Deseo que este verano sea eterno”

Llorar. 

Quería llorar. 

Quería gritar. 

Quería volver. 

Quería volver a ese verano, quería volver a ser quien fue durante ese verano, al lado de la persona que quiso. Que quería. 

Porque pidieron el mismo puto deseo. 

Porque los dos deseaban que se parara el tiempo. 

Y no lo hizo. 

Le arrancó de las manos lo único que quería que funcionara en su vida. 

Los separó y los destruyó. 

Ellos solo querían quererse. 

“Esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar nunca de poder enseñarte como te ven mis ojos y como te dibujan mis manos.”

Y quería que lo dibujara siempre. 

… 

Se sentó en un banco en el centro de la sala de Nerea, donde en las paredes abundaban fotografías. 

Tuvo que respirar unas cuantas veces para poder continuar con la visita. 

La nostalgia se estaba transformando en un nudo en la garganta que cada vez apretaba más, hasta que llegó a tener miedo de que le ahogara de verdad. 

-Agoney – la voz de Nerea apareció a su lado, y la chiquilla se sentó en el mismo banco. - ¿Estas bien? 

El moreno respiró y cerró los ojos antes de encarar a la rubia. 

-Ahora un poco mejor. – sonrió. 

-¿Muchas emociones juntas? 

-Algo así, sí. 

-Toma, bebe un poco de agua – dijo tendiéndole una botella que traía con ella. 

-Gracias. 

-No me creo que estés aquí – dijo Nerea sin dejar de observar su alrededor. – Te conocí el verano donde empecé a formarme como fotógrafa profesional y ahora estas en mi primera exposición – le explicó mientras sonreía. – Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir. 

-A sido una casualidad bastante grande. 

-Ya me lo ha contado Raoul. ¿En un semáforo, eh? Vaya reencuentro – dijo sonriéndole mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el brazo con el hombro. 

-Quien nos lo hubiese dicho – dijo siguiéndole la broma. – Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. De que las casualidades existan y de que tengáis tanto talento como para hacer algo así. Se tiene que ser muy valiente para apostarlo todo en arte, este mundo es demasiado complicado. Me alegro de que os vaya bien. 

-Gracias, lo agradecemos mucho. Al fin y al cabo todo esto lleva un trabajo enorme detrás, son prácticamente años de preparación y muchos trabajos mal pagados para conseguir algo de pasta con la que invertir. Esperemos que vaya bien y alguien nos quiera comprar algo. 

-Seguro que sí. 

-¿Y Miriam? – preguntó Agoney con curiosidad. 

-En Estados Unidos la cabrona – dijo con una sonrisa. – Le ofrecieron un trabajo allí y lleva seis meses currando. Hoy nos ha llamado cinco veces, ya, para decirnos que esta orgullosa y nos quiere. 

Los dos rieron un poco al recordar a la gallega. 

-Nerea, - una chica un poco más alta que Nerea se acercó a ellos. 

Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, tan corto que sus rizos bailaban alocados sobre su cabeza, pero se veían cuidados y mimados. 

Tenia los ojos marrones y grandes, cuyas cejas enmarcaban perfectamente una mirada hipnotizarte. Los labios eran finos y su nariz pequeña, la cual estaba decorada con unas cuantas pecas. 

La chica se acercó sonriendo y Nerea la saludó con un beso en los labios. 

-Agoney, esta es Amèlia, mi novia. 

-Encantado – dijo este con una sonrisa, brindándole dos cordiales besos a la chica. 

Las dos chicas se miraban con tanto cariño que el moreno pensó que se iba a derretir. Estaban agarradas de las manos y las dos no paraban de acariciarse. 

Amèlia le retiró un mechón rubio a Nerea de la cara mientras no paraba de decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. 

Y Agoney se sintió feliz de ver a alguien que cuidaba y quería tanto a Nerea. 

Porque se tiene que querer mucha a alguien como para demostrar tanto con tan solo miradas. 

-Bueno, voy a mirar esta sala que todavía no he hecho el tour, os dejo solas – dijo con una tímida sonrisa. 

-Agoney, te recomiendo esa parte – dijo señalando una de las paredes donde estaban colgadas sus fotografías. 

-Vale, gracias, ahora voy, encantado de conocerte Amèlia. 

-Igualmente – respondió la chica con una sonrisa. 

En las fotografías de Nerea solían aparecer personas: Miriam, riendo a carcajadas, como hacía ella siempre, Amèlia, que salía en bastantes fotografías, en algunas durmiendo, en otras concentrada con cualquier cosa y en muchas sonriendo. Y es que Agoney tuvo que admitir que la portuguesa tenía una sonrisa demasiado bonita como para no ser fotografiada.   
También salía Raoul, sonriendo, y esa si que era una sonrisa digna de retratar y de exponer en el Louvre.   
La sonrisa más bonita del mundo.   
Y también estaba la fotografía más bonita del mundo, esa en la que salían los dos, en su fiesta de despedida, bailando en le jardín de la casa de los Vázquez. 

Agoney salía de espaldas, con Raoul apoyado en su hombro, con sus manos agarradas para simular la postura del baile, pero Agoney se acordaba de que en ese momento tan solo se balanceaban perdidos en ese jardín, con Raoul susurrándole al oído la canción de Aretha Franklin que puso banda sonora a ese momento. 

Cerró los ojos. 

Y durante unos segundos pudo sentir como volvía a ese momento, a esa música sonando, a ese olor a colonia sobre su hombro, a esa voz dibujándole en la piel cada palabra de la canción. 

Tuvo miedo a abrir los ojos, tuvo miedo a encontrarse con la realidad: que ese momento ahora solo existía en su memoria, y en una fotografía que retrataba todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de ese verano. 

-Cada vez que veo esta foto puedo oír la canción que sonaba – la voz de Raoul le asustó, al haber quedado totalmente hipnotizado mirando aquella fotografía - All for you, baby,   
'Til you come back to me that's what I'm gonna do

Los pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta al oírlo cantar. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica y no cantó más que esas dos líneas, pero fue suficiente para que Agoney se acabara de derrumbar. 

Y en un segundo de valentía se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de ahogarle. Pero el le correspondió el abrazo, y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Agoney. 

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se lo esperasen, ya estaban llorando. Estaban sacando de su cuerpo todo el agua que les ahogó, se estaban desahogando. 

-Te he echado tanto de menos – susurró Raoul en su oído. – Tanto. 

Las manos de Raoul arrugaron la camiseta de Agoney en un intento de aferrarse más a su cuerpo. 

-Yo también. 

… 

-Salgamos de aquí. 

Raoul avisó a Agoney que ya le habían dado permiso para marcharse. 

Básicamente le había suplicado a Nerea que le dejara irse unos minutos antes del cierre. Tenía una cena pendiente con el canario y quería aprovechar cada segundo. 

Los dos se despidieron de Nerea y Amèlia, y abandonaron la galería. 

Se dirigieron por las calles de Barcelona, que a las diez de la noche estaban más llenas de vida que nunca. Los bares por los que pasaban estaban a rebosar de gente, mayor o joven, todo el mundo disfrutaba de la nocturnidad de la ciudad. 

Raoul le dirigió por las calles de esa ciudad, al fin y al cabo el chico se había criado allí y conocía cada rincón del lugar. Rápidamente llegaron a un restaurante escondido entre calles estrechas. 

-Es un restaurante buenísimo, - dijo Raoul cuando se paró en frente. – Comida casera, barata e increíble. Siempre es una buena opción. 

El lugar era pequeño, pero al estar al lado de una plaza, tenían la suerte de poder ocupar espacio de ella para colocar mesas. Había un montón de gente. Cada persona en su mundo, con su familia, su pareja o sus amigos, celebrando algo o no, todo el mundo en ese restaurante parecía feliz. 

-Raoul, buenas noches – le saludó el camarero. 

-Buenas noches, Jordi, he pedido mesa hace unas horas. 

-Sí, acompañadme. 

El camarero les dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la plaza, estaba decorada con una rosa dentro de un jarrón y sobre ella tenía un pequeño cartel de “reservado”. 

-¿Habías pedido mesa? – preguntó Agoney cuando el camarero se fue y los dos se sentaron, uno en frente de otro. 

-Sí, quería que probaras la comida de aquí, que es maravillosa – dijo el rubio comenzando a mirar la carta que había dejado el camarero sobre la mesa. – Te recomiendo alguna pasta, o si no el pescado de aquí esta buenísimo. ¿Pedimos croquetas para picar? 

-Eso ni se pregunta, hombre – dijo Agoney sonriendo. 

Pidieron y les trajeron la comida, y como Raoul había dicho, estaba todo riquísimo. La conversación que tuvieron mientras comían fue para ponerse al día.   
Cómo les habían ido las carreras, Raoul la había acabado y aunque los primeros años le costara un poco, consiguió hacerlo siendo uno de los mejores de la clase.   
Al contrario de Agoney, que después del verano de 1995 no duró ni seis meses en su carrera. Y lo dejó todo para dedicarse a la música. 

Agoney le explicó como consiguió, después de unos largos meses de lucha, cantar en un bar bastante popular de Tenerife, consiguiendo así un poco de fama por la zona. Le explicó como después de eso volvió a escribir sus propias canciones y como después de años con miedo a enseñar todo lo que llevaba dentro, se atrevió a dar un paso en frente y jugárselo todo, tanto que incluso se había mudado a Barcelona. 

Y a Raoul se le caía la cara del orgullo. 

Se acabaron la comida, y dieron paso a la sobremesa. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Raoul después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su caña. 

-Claro. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en la que la mirada de Raoul se perdió un poco en la espuma que coronaba la cerveza de su copa.

-¿Por qué…? – Paró la pregunta, y paseó los ojos por todo el local, buscando las palabras correctas. - ¿Qué pasó? 

Agoney supo a lo que se refería, probablemente lo sabía desde la primera pregunta incompleta, pero fue la adrenalina al verse al borde del acantilado que tanto miedo le daba, cuando decidió que era el momento de acláralo todo. 

-Mi madre murió en enero de 1996 – dijo lentamente Agoney. – No supe controlarme. – paró durante unos segundos, porque no solo se lo estaba explicando a Raoul, también lo estaba asimilando el mismo. – Me hundí en miedo, en todas las responsabilidades que cayeron encima de mí y yo no supe que hacer con ellas. Pensé en venir a vivir a Barcelona, contigo, - dijo riendo un poco al recordar el momento en el que casi coge la maleta, casi. – Pero no podía dejar todo lo que había en Tenerife roto y tuve que dejar atrás lo único que me hacia feliz. – Paró y miró a Raoul, que lo observaba atentamente, sin perderse ni un detalle de todo el relato, estaba serio, incluso emocionado, pero no dijo nada, quería darle el tiempo suficiente a Agoney para explicarse. – Siento no haberte dado una explicación en su momento. 

-Lo siento mucho, por lo de tu madre, no lo sabía. 

-Porque yo nunca te lo dije, y eso es algo de lo que me sigo arrepintiendo a día de hoy, lo diferente que podría haber sido todo si yo contara más las cosas. 

-Eso da igual, ahora, Ago – dijo Raoul cuidadosamente. – Todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, se queda allí, pensar en ese tipo de cosas nunca ayuda a seguir adelante. 

-¿De que te ríes? – preguntó Raoul después de unos segundos cuando vio a Agoney sonriendo. 

-Nada, nada, da igual – dijo con la sonrisa aun mas amplia. 

-Agoney, dímelo – ordenó Raoul con una falsa seriedad. 

-Nada, que, me has llamado Ago, y sigue sonando igual de bien. 

Raoul le acompañó la sonrisa melancólica y se quedaron allí, los dos, mirando a la persona que tenían en frente, aun incapaces de asimilar que, efectivamente, se tenían en frente. 

-¿Tu como has llevado estos años? – preguntó Agoney volviendo a la seriedad de la conversación. 

-Los primeros mal, no te voy a mentir – dijo Raoul atravesando con su mirada por todo el lugar. – No supe llevar muy bien lo que era el no-amor, el desamor. Tenía dieciocho años y yo pensaba que nuestro amor era para siempre y que nos queríamos todos y cada uno de los días, pero de un día para otro ya no te tuve y tampoco me tenía a mi mismo. Digamos que todavía no tenía muy claro lo que era el amor propio. Así que me dediqué a buscar amor de otras personas, - suspiró volviendo a conectar la mirada con la de Agoney. – Y se me fue de las manos. Porque me enseñaste lo que era el amor de verdad y nada de lo que vino después se acercó ni un milímetro a lo que fue nuestro verano. 

-Fue el mejor verano de mi vida. 

-¿Sabes? Yo también he pensado eso muchas veces, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no lo podía considerar así si sentía que ese verano aun no había acabado. Lo sigo sintiendo, para mí, ese verano nunca acabó. 

…

Se dirigían al apartamento de Raoul, eran ya probablemente las doce y media de la noche y los dos paseaban tranquilamente por las transitadas calles. Barcelona por la noche, era mágica. 

-¿Y los últimos años? – preguntó Agoney cuando llegaron a las Ramblas. 

-¿Qué? 

-Me has explicado solo los primeros, ¿Qué fue de los últimos años?

-Ah, bueno, la carrera la empecé mal – rio – no estaba inspirado y se me venia todo encima, pero hubo un día, en el bar de esta tarde, el 1995, donde empecé a dibujar sobre una servilleta porque me vi con la necesidad de hacerlo. Era como si durante mucho tiempo se me estuvieran acumulando en el interior toda la inspiración posible, y en ese bar explotó. A partir de allí cambió todo, empecé a ponerme al día con la pintura y todo el tiempo que había malgastado buscando amor en desconocidos, me lo dediqué a mí, a quererme a mí. 

-Eso es increíble – le contestó Agoney con una tímida sonrisa. 

-Yo, yo no soy el que era durante ese verano, Agoney – dijo mirándole a los ojos. – Soy muy diferente, veo el mundo de forma distinta.

-Han pasado cinco años, Raoul, es normal, hemos crecido, los dos, yo también he cambiado, tuve que crecer mucho en poco tiempo y tuve que sacrificar la fantasía del amor eterno para caer en una realidad espantosa. 

-¿Ninguno de los dos cree más en el amor? 

-Hasta que me demuestren lo contrario. 

-Hasta que me demuestren lo contrario. – Repitió. Se paró frente un edificio alto. Tenía una fachada relativamente moderna, la puerta principal era de cristal y daba a la recepción de edificio. – Vivo aquí – dijo Raoul sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. – Nerea y Amèlia viven en el mismo edificio, solo que un piso más abajo. 

Los dos entraron y se dirigieron a la puerta del ascensor. 

Agoney estaba nervioso, no entendía muy bien la razón por la que el rubio le había traído a su casa, más que por un simple “tengo que enseñarte algo” . 

Así que Agoney estaba nervioso, y lo expresaba con sonrisas, porque eran los nervios bonitos, los que te hacen sentir flores en el interior. 

Raoul miraba las llaves cuando el ascensor se paró en la planta cuatro. Los dos se bajaron sin decir nada, pero Raoul se paró unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Lo que voy a enseñarte significa mucho para mí – dijo con una voz casi temblorosa. – Es una tontería, pero durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no habértelo enseñado antes y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, pues…

-Esta bien, Raoul, me encantará verlo. 

Agoney sabía que Raoul necesitaba una escusa para no sentir que todo eso lo había hecho en vano y que, la fuerza que había conseguido sacar para llevar a Agoney hasta su piso hubiera servido para algo. 

Así que tan solo asintió, y juntos entraron en ese piso, el lugar donde vivía Raoul, su hogar. 

-Perdón, esta todo hecho un desastre – dijo soltando una pequeña risita – pero no me esperaba para nada hoy tenerte aquí. 

El piso no estaba tan desordenado como Raoul decía, lo único que no llevaba un orden especifico eran sus pinturas. Había un enorme lienzo en el lugar, con tan solo unas líneas hechas a lápiz, lo que significaba que era el inicio de su próxima obra de arte. 

La casa olía a Raoul, a su perfume, al olor de su hogar, y Agoney se sintió demasiado acogido por esa fragancia. 

Sacó una caja que estaba guardada encima de un estante y con las manos temblorosas, abrió el objeto. 

-¿Te acuerdas del dibujo que te di el día de la fiesta de despedida? – preguntó Raoul. 

-Me acuerdo, aun lo guardo. 

Raoul no lo estaba mirando, él seguía con la mirada fija sobre la caja que había sacado, pero después de la última respuesta de Agoney, en sus labios sobresalió una bonita y un poco más relajada, sonrisa.

-Pues ese no fue el primer dibujo que te hice – dijo lentamente. – Unas semanas antes, te dibujé mientras dormías. – Sacó un papel que había dentro de la caja. – Y fue la primera vez que dibujé a una persona. 

Agoney se acercó para mirar ese dibujo. 

No era más que uno hecho a lápiz y sin acabar, pero en el se distinguía su espalda, y su cara apoyada en la almohada, durmiendo. No era el mejor dibujo del mundo, era tan solo un pequeño retrato informal, pero a Agoney le dio tantos sentimientos que no pudo aguantar su emoción. 

-Es precioso, Raoul – dijo intentando ahuyentar las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de que cayeran. 

Raoul sonrió, y se acercó un poquito más a él para observar juntos el dibujo. 

-Te debo la mitad de mi nota de la carrera – dijo Raoul soltando unas cuantas carcajadas. 

-Eso te lo has sacado tu solo, Raoul, no te quites merito. 

-Ya, pero tu me ayudaste a atreverme a dibujar cuerpos, tu me sacaste sin saberlo de una sequía enorme de inspiración y tu has sido mi musa durante mucho tiempo. 

-¿Fui tu musa? 

-Nunca lo dejaste de ser. 

Sin darse cuenta habían empezado a susurrar, sus palabras salían bajito a causa de su cercanía. Sus hombros se tocaban, produciéndoles cosquillas allí donde se rozaban. Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas cuando se dieron cuenta de su cercanía. Se miraban, de cerca se miraban, cada vez más de cerca. Y sus ojos jugaban a no temblar, a no apartarse. Querían mirarse. 

Su aliento chocaba en los labios del otro, separados aun por unos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaban y con tan solo ese contacto sus manos temblaron. Las de Agoney se dirigieron a las mejillas de Raoul, acariciándolas, recreándose en el contacto, en el placer de tenerse tan cerca.   
El aire pesado que salía de sus labios tenía la fragancia del perfume viejo, del recuerdo diluido por los años. 

Esos labios que tanto se conocían, que tantas noches se habían explorado, que tantas noches se habían querido, se volvían a encontrar. 

La ternura del primer beso fue robada por la extraña sensación de ser dos bocas reconocidas. Pero el beso fue igual de tímido.

Unos labios se posaron sobre otros, regalándole un dulce beso, y aunque fuera un roce sutil, tan pequeño hubo un rayo que les partió en dos. 

Raoul lo sintió en la el dedo pequeño del pie. 

Y los dos sintieron como se mareaban.

Ese beso, pequeño como ningún otro y que tan solo fue seguido por unos cuantos más iguales, fue sentido que una ola que les devolvió todo aquello que dieron por perdido un día, todo aquello de lo que habían desistido en creer. 

Un beso. 

-Agoney – susurró Raoul aun cerca, haciendo que las piernas del nombrado temblasen. – Agoney, para… 

El rubio puso una mano en su pecho para alejarlo un poco de él. 

-¿Estas bien? 

-Si, - dijo con voz temblorosa. – un poco mareado. 

-¿Quieres sentarte? 

-Si. 

El rubio se movió hacia el sofá, seguido por el moreno, aunque a este aun le temblaran las rodillas. 

-No puedo… - intentó explicar Raoul, más bien para si mismo que no para su acompañante. – Agoney, yo no puedo hacer esto… 

-¿Puedo preguntarte por que? 

No quería presionarle, ni el mismo sabía exactamente que estaba pasando. Mil sensaciones se estaban saturando su interior, y no sabía como controlarlas. 

Respiró cinco veces, contando cada segundo del suspiro. 

Quería estar bien para poder escuchar todo lo que Raoul le fuera a explicar. 

-¿Tienes pareja? – preguntó Agoney con cuidado, analizando cada expresión que se formaba en la preciosa cara del muchacho. 

-No, no es eso – contestó Raoul, y a Agoney se le quitó un peso de los hombros. – Es solo que, - paró, las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos – llevo cinco años forzándome a quererme, a entenderme, queriendo comprender todas las formas en las que mi cuerpo reacciona ante algo, como consigo salir de problemas… Me he querido tanto, Agoney, durante estos cinco años… 

-Eso es maravilloso, Raoul. 

-Ya claro, hasta que vuelve mi primer amor para destruirme todo lo que había construido. Nunca, he sentido algo así, Agoney. Nunca. Y todo el miedo que no tuve para enamorarme el verano de 1995 lo tengo ahora. 

-Raoul, mírame, - con un dedo sobre su barbilla y sin ejercer mucha fuerza, le hizo girar la cara para mirarlo a él – yo también tengo miedo. Mucho. Intenté tener una relación con alguien durante un año, pero cada día que pasaba a su lado solo podía pensar que con quien realmente quería estar era contigo. Mi verano tampoco acabó en septiembre, Raoul. 

-¿Qué haremos? 

-Afrontar lo que tengamos por delante hoy, y mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos, esta vez no tenemos una cuneta atrás, Raoul, y podemos ir todo lo poco a poco que queramos. 

-Por favor, poco a poco, Agoney.

-Poco a poco. 

…

 

El amanecer se enfrentaba a ellos después de esa aventurada noche, los dos chicos volvieron a salir a la calle para atravesarla juntos sobre las cuatro de la mañana. Y el insomnio que se apoderó de ellos esa noche, junto a una adrenalina prácticamente incontrolable, les había llevado a un pequeño mirador de la ciudad. 

Los colores de la noche se mezclaban con los anaranjados colores del nuevo día frente a ellos. Veían el mar y la ciudad, veían como se llenaba todo otra vez de vida. 

-He visto este amanecer mil veces – dijo Raoul sin apartar la vista del maravilloso fenómeno natural que se presentaba frente a ellos. – Y me acuerdo, que una vez, volviendo borracho perdido de una fiesta bastante mala, me puse a mirar como aparecían los colores del día y como salía el sol. ¿Sabes que pensé? 

-¿Qué? 

-Que este amanecer era algo digno de ver junto a Agoney. Que esta maravilla, era algo que solo quería compartir contigo. Y ahora lo estoy haciendo. 

-Lo estamos haciendo – le respondió Agoney. 

Sus manos estaban cerca, aunque Agoney fuera el único en darse cuenta ya que Raoul tan solo podía mirar la naturaleza que amanecía frente a él. Con extremado cuidado, Agoney fue acercando su mano a la de Raoul, primero regalándole ligeras caricias en el dorso de su mano, para después posarla sobre ella. 

Y pareció que todo caía en el lugar que debía caer, que todo funcionaba como debía funcionar, y que su corazón palpitaba y más cuando Raoul fue el que entrelazó sus dedos. 

Esos dedos que fueron su primera revolución.

Su primera historia de amor. 

Su primer amor. 

Y que ahora también podían ser el último. 

Agoney cerró con fuerza sus ojos, porque durante un segundo pensó que al volverlos a abrir estaría en Tenerife, en su cama, solo. 

Pero los abrió, y Raoul le miraba con una sonrisa, con los ojos iluminados, y le apretaba la mano que compartían. 

Allí supo, que todo iría bien. 

Porque si su mirada podía hablar, estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que eso, lo que ellos tenían, lo que tanto habían echado de menos, y lo que ahora habían recuperado, poco a poco, era eterno.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber seguido conmigo esta historia que ya ha llegado a su fin, ahora tan solo la va a acompañar un pequeño epílogo. 
> 
> Espero que el final haya estado a la altura. 
> 
> Gracias por todo, me habéis hecho creer un poquito más en mi misma y os lo voy a agradecer siempre.


	17. Epílogo

Verano.

 

Noche cálida de verano.

 

Las manos enredadas entre sabanas calientes, alborotadas y húmedas.

 

Labios hinchados, rojos, bonitos.

 

Ojos cerrados, oscuros, brillantes.

 

Las gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente mientras se miran. Se miran y se adoran.

 

Sus cuerpos desnudos resbalan en el rio que crean sus lenguas, trazando mares y tormentas en el segundo que chocan buscándose desesperadamente.

 

Hay un baile de caderas sincronizadas, buscando la música que crean sus cuerpos cuando la pasión les vuelve locos y no pueden dejar de tocarse.

 

Y besarse.

 

Y quererse.

 

Buscan desesperadamente las manos que agarran con fuera las sabanas en un intento de quedarse en el mundo real.

 

Cuando todo se hace demasiado rápido, duro e intenso que la espesa niebla ocupa la mente consiguiendo el esperado no-pensar y dejando a su cuerpo tomar el control para poder encontrarse.

 

Y Raoul grita cuando Agoney toca ese punto cercano al cielo, obligándose a despegar sus labios y besar con fuerza, abrazándose al cuerpo que le hace sentir tanto, dejándose caer en los conocidos y cálidos brazos, gimiendo, jadeando y gritando.

 

Hasta que su cuerpo se desahoga en el placer, en el sentir.

 

La boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, las gotas de sudor cayendo por su delicado rostro. Esta sobre él y Raoul puede apreciar cada detalle, cada milímetro, y graba a fuego en su piel la cara de placer de Agoney cuando llega al orgasmo y cae rendido sobre él.

 

Se buscan aun desnudos, pegajosos y sucios. Se buscan para refugiarse, para acariciarse.

 

Porque la rudeza de sus manos cuando el deseo les inunda se remplaza por cristal frágil cuando se tienen al lado. Y se miran, y se quieren.

 

Ellos hacia tiempo que habían perdido la esperanza de volver a sentirse, cuando la distancia y los pesados años marchitaron una rosa recién plantada.

 

Pero ellos volvieron a conocerse, volvieron a encontrarse.

 

Tardaron meses en poder volver a tenerse, porque el miedo se hizo presente en un corazón que de tan roto que había llegado a estar, dudaba al siquiera mirarse.

 

Por eso tardaron meses, porque ese corazón tenia que pegar todos los cachitos que un día cayeron y se esparcieron.

 

El mismo que vomitó todas las mariposas que volaban en su estomago, y que jamás pensó que volverían.

 

Una a una.

 

Cachito a cachito.

 

Poco a poco.

 

Al abril de 2001, seis meses después del reencuentro. Cuando después de citas espontaneas y besos fugaces, ambos decidieron darse su segunda y última oportunidad.

 

Y pasaron de citas en restaurantes, a espaguetis caseros en casa de alguno, de besos cortos a morreos insaciables y bruscos que les hacían perder el sentido.

 

Volvieron a hacer el amor el junio de 2001, seis años después de su última vez.

 

Y lo hicieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Porque solo ellos sabían lo que era rozar el cielo con los labios, con sus labios. Porque solo ellos sabían hacerlo de esa manera.

 

Queriéndose con locura.

 

-Mañana es tu primer concierto – dijo Raoul después de un silencio solapado con caricias.

 

-Si.

 

-¿Estas nervioso?

 

-Un poco – dijo cerrando los ojos. – Pero se que vas a estar ahí.

 

-Si – dijo lentamente. - ¿Te vas a maquillar?

 

-Quiero – suspiró. – Pero me da un poco de miedo.

 

-¿Te podré plantar un morreo delante de todos al cuando acabe el concierto? – Agoney rio con una suave carcajada.

 

-Claro.

 

-¿Sabes? Si te maquillas puede que ayudes a que otra persona no tenga miedo. Puedes ayudar mucho.

 

-Lo se, y cada vez que pienso que me da miedo más ganas tengo de hacerlo.

 

-Te admiro mucho – dijo el rubio mientras se empezaba a dormir.

 

Agoney observó como las facciones de la cara de Raoul se relajaban, y como su respiración se profundizaba. Le besó la frente, acariciándole el suave pelo rubio, mientras no dejaba de mirarle.

 

-Te quiero mucho.

 

…

 

El bullicio de gente coreaba su nombre antes de que hiciera su aparición en el escenario. Con el micro en mano y las alas a punto de iniciar su esperado despegue.

 

_Que ganas tengo de verle volar._

Y como quien lo vio crecer, alzó su vuelo a las alturas del escenario, dejando su vida, su pasión, su talento y las plumas de sus alas.

 

Con los ojos maquillados haciendo sombra a todos aquellos que no lo aceptaron.

 

Volando alto y lejos. Tocando su propio cielo.

 

Y encontrado su aterrizaje en los labios de quien sí creyó en Agoney, cuando ni él mismo lo hacía.

 

Porque era valiente, arriesgado y guerrero, y quiso luchar para todas esas personas que necesitaban tocar la libertad.

 

Y la gente aplaudió, y lloró, cantando con él todas esas canciones que hacían olvidar el rechazo, para que durante unas horas, el tiempo que duraba al concierto, todos pudiésemos ser un poco más libres.

 

Porque como Raoul le gritó a su padre el día que salió del armario, si todo eso funcionaba, un día podría caminar agarrado de la mano de su novio por la calle.

 

Y las Ramblas eran más bonitas con las manos entrelazadas.

 

Volvieron a pasar su segundo verano juntos, pero esta vez en Barcelona.

 

Aunque no dudaron en visitar ese lugar donde las paredes susurraban los recuerdos de su historia, cuando la nostalgia les invadía y tenían la necesidad de volver a aquel verano.

 

-Aquí fuimos muy felices – le susurró Agoney a Raoul mientras bailaban en la orilla de la playa.

 

-Y lo seremos más – dijo Raoul riendo. – Cuando seamos mayores y chocheemos y vengamos a morirnos juntos a este pueblo. - Agoney rio ante el comentario de Raoul, para después negar con la cabeza. – Pero tranquilo, que aun tenemos tiempo para querernos.

 

Todo se hizo más ameno cuando el viaje de vuelta a Tenerife de Agoney en septiembre fue acompañado de Raoul, Álvaro y Mireya, cumpliendo, por fin, aquella promesa que tanto daño les llegó ha hacer algún día.

 

Allí Raoul conoció a Glenda, a la familia de Agoney. Conoció el lugar que había visto crecer al canario, sintiendo como compartía el secreto de esa ciudad, bañándose en el mar del que tantas veces le había hablado.

 

Y Álvaro y Mireya se prometieron allí, en un bonito mirador de Tenerife, después de cinco años de relación.

 

Y a la boda acudieron Raoul y Agoney, como pareja, poco después de decidir irse a vivir juntos. Construyendo un hogar para los dos, el hogar que se merecían.

 

Y en la boda lloraron, rieron y se emocionaron.

 

Agoney cantó unas cuantas canciones y después bailaron juntos en la pista de baile, junto a Nerea y Amèlia.

 

Raoul acompañó a Agoney durante su primera gira por España, y si alguna noche no podía ir al concierto, le esperaba en casa con los brazos abiertos y la cálida cama.

Pero también lo acompañó cuando consiguió cruzar el charco y hacerse con la esencia de Argentina, y demostrar su talento en más lugares del mundo.

 

Fue de los primeros artistas declarados abiertamente gays y que además se maquillaba y bailaba. Fue de los primeros en cambiar las cosas, pero resaltó siempre la importancia de seguir haciéndolo.

 

Raoul consiguió su propia galería de arte, retratando todo aquello que le hacia feliz, todo aquello que le inspiraba.

 

Llenando paredes de arte: abstracto o realista. Experimentando con el pincel y el lienzo, llenando sus galerías de personas interesadas por su arte.

 

Y le siguió dibujando.

 

Tuvieron baches, y riñas, problemas y separaciones temporales.

 

Veces en las que creían haberse vuelto a perder.  

 

Porque las relaciones son difíciles.

 

Pero cuando dos almas saben quererse, por muy difícil que sea el camino, siempre encontraran la manera cruzarse.

 

Y ellos, aun estando en la cima del mundo, aun sintiéndose perdidos en el lugar indicado, siempre encontraban la calidez de esos brazos que les refugiaban y esperaban.

 

Entrelazando las manos de quien les hacia cada día, un poco más libre.


End file.
